Muggel in der Zaubererwelt
by sveti
Summary: Die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde hat es Snape angetan. Können die beiden glücklich werden?
1. Chapter 1

So, Ihr Lieben. Statt immer nur heimlich zu lesen, habe ich mich entschlossen, auch eine Geschichte zu beginnen.

Da es meine erste Geschichte ist, bitte ich um Entschuldigung, falls es nicht gleich supertoll wird.

Bitte sagt es mir, dann ändere ich es oder lass das Schreiben! Danke!

Mehrere Kapitel habe ich fertig und versuche beide zu laden, hoffe, es klappt.

Ach ja, ich glaube, ich sollte sagen, dass sich alles J.K.Rowling gehört und nicht mir.

**Das Angebot**

Cathrin betrat gerade den Flur, als sie hörte, dass ihre Eltern sich im Wohnzimmer mit jemandem unterhielten. Sie nahm sich vor, nur kurz „Hallo!" zu sagen und dann gleich in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Sie hatte keine Lust auf Gespräche, die immer darin mündeten, dass alle bedauerten, dass gerade sie mit den besten Abschlussnoten des Jahrganges noch keine Anstellung als Lehrerin gefunden hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie ihren Eltern gegenüber auch nicht zugegeben, dass Sie bereits 3 Angebote ablehnen durfte. Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie auf eine ganz besondere Stelle warten solle.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und …

…"Da bist du ja endlich!". Ein brauner Lockenkopf stürzte auf sie zu und hätte sie bei dem Versuch ihr um den Hals zu fallen fast umgerissen.

„Mine, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du kommst nicht vor Ende nächster Woche nach Hause?", rief Cathrin überrascht, nachdem sie wieder fest auf dem Boden stand.

„Komm schnell mit ins Wohnzimmer, ich möchte dir Jemanden vorstellen!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nahm Hermine sie bei der Hand und zog sie förmlich ins Zimmer.

Dort sah sie ihre Eltern und 2 weitere Personen. Auf Grund ihrer Kleidung konnte Cathrin sie Zauberern zuordnen.

Bei dem einen handelte es sich um einen Mann, welcher sehr alt zu sein schien. Er hatte einen sehr langen Bart und eine Lesebrille auf der Nase, über deren Ränder er mit seinen blauen Augen belustigt blinzelte.

Die andere Person war eine ältere Frau, die ebenfalls eine Brille trug. Ihr Blick allerdings war weniger lustig, sondern sehr streng. Beide trugen spitze Hüte.

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, darf ich Ihnen meine allerbeste Schwester Cathrin vorstellen?"

„Übertreib nicht!" sagte Cathrin, „sonst kann sich das –allerbeste- schnell ändern!"

Alle lächelten. Professor Dumbeldore kam auf Cathrin zu und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Ich freue mich, sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Wenn Hermine von ihnen spricht überschlägt sie sich fast im Gebrauch von Superlativen. Das kennt man sonst gar nicht von ihr.

Aber jetzt weiß ich auch, warum!"

Den letzten Satz flüsterte er fast und blinzelte sie dabei verschmitzt an.

Auch Professor McGonagall reichte ihr die Hand und sagte, dass sie sich ebenfalls freue, Cathrin kennezulernen.

Ihr Vater gab ihr ein Zeichen, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Möchtest du einen Tee? Die Professoren sind wegen dir gekommen, daher wäre es schön, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten könntest."

Cathrin setzte sich dazu. Sie war total verdutzt und erfreut gespannt zugleich.

Warum wollten die beiden von ihr? Sie war doch ein Muggel.

„Nun Miss Granger, wir möchten sie nicht allzu lange auf die Folter spannen. Sie haben sicher keinerlei Vermutung, warum wir hier sein könnten!

Also, Hermine hat uns erzählt, dass sie in diesem Jahr ihren Abschluss als Lehrerin gemacht haben - und noch dazu einen Exzellenten!

In Hogwarts wurde in diesem Jahr die Stelle als „Professor für Muggelkunde" frei, da uns der derzeitige Inhaber, Professor Lymes verlassen hat.

Minerva und ich vertreten die Auffassung, dass wir in diesem Fach mal etwas ganz neues probieren wollen.

Wer kann ein solches Fach besser unterrichten, als ein Muggellehrer selbst?"

Cathrin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Mensch, mach den Mund zu, dein Po wird kalt!", sagte Hermine. „Es geht noch weiter!"

„Da sie durch Hermine in gewisser Art und Weise mit unserer Welt vertraut sind, hätten wir in ihrem Fall die ideale Person gefunden.

Wir möchten ihnen anbieten, im nächsten Schuljahr, welches im August beginnt, bei uns in Hogwarts die Stelle als „Professor für Muggelkunde" anzutreten!"

So, jetzt war alles raus! Cathrin konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was sie da gehört hatte.

Hogwarts! Nach allem, was Hermine davon erzählte, war es ihr geheimer Traum, das alles zu sehen und zu erleben und nun war sie kurz davor, diesen Wunsch zu realisieren!

Natürlich gab es für sie keinerlei Überlegung!

„Sehr gern!", antwortete sie.

„Nur eines müssen sie bedenken, meine Liebe.", erwiderte daraufhin Professor McGonagall.

„Sie wissen, dass momentan die Zaubererwelt in einer Krise steckt. Hogwarts ist zwar geschützt, aber wie das alles in Zukunft aussehen wird, kann man nicht sagen.

Da sie über keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten verfügen, wird ihnen für die Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts einen Hauself zur Verfügung gestellt.

Dieser wird sie überall hin begleiten, oder auf ihr Fingerschnipsen hin erscheinen, um ihnen bei unvorhersehbaren Geschehnissen zur Seite zu stehen.

In ihrer Wohnung, können sie sich selbstverständlich frei bewegen. Aber in der Schule und auf dem Gelände bitte nur in Begleitung eines Zauberers oder des Hauselfen."

„Ich glaube, damit kann ich leben, Professor McGonagall.", sagte Cathrin.

„Wenn wir nun schon bald Kollegen sind, nenne uns doch bitte beim Vornamen!

Ich bin Albus und deine reizende Kollegin hört auf den Namen Minerva!"

„Mich nennt ihr dann aber bitte Cathrin!"

Damit war alles geklärt. Albus sagte ihr noch, dass sie bereits Anfang Juli nach Hogwarts kommen solle, um alles in Ruhe kennen zu lernen bevor die Schüler kämen. Ein Professor würde sie dann abholen. Ihr Gepäck sollte im Haus bleiben, darum kümmerten sie die Hauselfen.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, umarmte Cathrin Hermine ganz fest, da sie wusste, dass diese einen kleinen Anteil an diesem Angebot hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem meine Schwester in der anderen Geschichte herumgepfuschelt hat, habe ich es jetzt ganz von vorn angefangen.

Hoffe, es gefällt Euch. Ein paar Reviews außer von meiner Schwester wären toll!

**ooooooooo**

Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen. Cathrin war total aufgeregt. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie fast ununterbrochen mit Hermine über Hogwarts gesprochen.

Sie wollte alles über jeden Lehrer und jeden Schüler wissen und Hermine versuchte alles, um ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen.

Aber um alles Wissenswerte über Hogwarts selbst zu wissen, musste Cathrin natürlich Hermines Lieblingslektüre „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" lesen.

Später hatte Hermine sie abgefragt und hatte Nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

Hogwarts und seine Bewohner kannte sie jetzt theoretisch wie ihre Westentasche.

Als es an der Tür klopfte befand sie sich noch in ihrem Appartement, welches ihre Eltern ihr eingerichtet hatten. Hermine ging zur Tür.

„Guten Tag Professor Snape!"

´Hatte sie etwa -Professor Snape- gesagt? Das war doch dieser verkorkste Zaubertrankprofessor, der sich immer wieder neue Dinge einfallen ließ, um seine Schüler zu ärgern´ Cathrin erschrak.

„Miss Granger". Diese Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

Sie war sehr tief und ungemein angenehm, hatte aber einen arroganten und abfälligen Ausdruck.

„Ist ihre Schwester reisefertig?"

Super, genau ihn mussten sie schicken, um sie zu holen. Hermine hatte ihr doch erzählt, was er von Muggeln hielt und sie war schließlich eine.

´Da muss ich durch. Vor ihm werde ich mir keine Blöße geben und mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja doch davon überzeugen, dass Muggel gar nicht so schlecht sind. ´

„Hier bin ich schon! Guten Tag Professor Snape! " Sie setzte ihr strahlendes Lächeln auf und ging direkt auf die Tür zu.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann in einem altmodischen schwarzen Gehrock, aus den Ärmeln und am Hals waren die Rüschen eines weißen Hemdes zu sehen, er hatte schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar und eine etwas zu groß geratene Nase.

Als er Cathrin sah, zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und betrachtete sie ungeniert.

Ihre Eltern traten ebenfalls an die Tür. Ihnen gegenüber deutete er eine Verbeugung an, welche sie erwiderten.

Cathrin umarmte die beiden, ging dann zu Hermine und drückte sie ganz fest.

Snape beobachtete diese Szene ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„So, von mir aus können wir!"

Er nickte ihren Eltern kurz zu, ignorierte Hermine und drehte sich abrupt um.

Cathrin nahm dies als Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen.

Am Gartentor drehte sie sich noch einmal um und hob den Arm.

Danach musste sie ihm schon beinahe hinterher rennen, da er einen sehr schnellen Schritt

vorlegte und nicht die Absicht haben schien, auf sie zu warten.

Sie gingen in den nahe gelegenen Park. An einer Bank, welche stark mit Büschen umwuchert und damit vor den Augen unwillkommener Leute abgeschirmt war hielt er an.

„Sind sie über das Apparieren aufgeklärt worden?"

Cathrin verneinte dies.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und murmelte etwas, was sich anhörte „Jetzt bin ich auch noch Kindermädchen!".

„Sie werden mir jetzt ihre Hand reichen. Danach haben sie das Gefühl, als ziehe es ihnen den Boden unter den Füssen weg. Lassen sie meine Hand nicht los! Es wird bald vorbei sein!"

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Cathrin trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff danach. Sie fühlte sich angenehm kühl an.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape hatte Recht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Es war ihr, als wäre sie in einen Strudel geraten. Alles drehte sich.

Genauso plötzlich, wie es angefangen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei.

Sie strauchelte, aber zwei starke Arme griffen nach ihr und hielten sie fest.

Noch immer war ihr schwindlig. Die Arme hielten sie fest, bis der Schwindel vorüber war und sie wieder allein stehen konnte.

Cathrin öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass es Professor Snape war, der sie hielt.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie wieder allein klarkam, zog er seine Hände sofort zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Jetzt konnte sie ihren Blick schweifen lassen. Sie standen auf einer Wiese. Vor ihnen ragte imposant Hogwarts auf. Der Anblick war einfach phantastisch.

Sie hätte noch stundenlang stehen bleiben können und den Anblick genossen, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass Snape sich bereits auf halbem Weg zum gewaltigen Eingangstor befand, ohne sich auch nur einmal nach ihr umzudrehen.

So ein arroganter Heini! dachte Cathrin, rannte ihm aber hinterher.

Beide traten durch das Tor und Cathrin war beeindruckt. Sie hätte noch stundenlang hier verweilen und alle Details genauestens betrachten können, aber Snape rannte weiter.

Wiederum musste sie sich beeilen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verpassen.

Vor einem monströsen Wasserspeier hielten sie an. „Zitronensorbet" war das einzige, was Snape von sich gab. Der Wasserspeier begann sich zu drehen und gab eine Treppe frei.

Am oberen Ende befand sich eine Tür.

Snape klopfte an und öffnete.

Sie betraten einen Raum, der wohl als Büro diente. Ringsherum waren antike Regale und Schränke, voll mit Büchern und Apparaten, die sich bewegten und sehr geheimnisvoll aussahen.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch und hinter ihm saß,….Albus.

„Cathrin meine Liebe. Schön, dass du endlich hier bist.", sagte er und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Das war das erste nette Wort, welches sie in Hogwarts hörte.

Snape drehte sich um und sagte nur:" Ich gehe davon aus, dass meine Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr von Nöten ist.". Er war bereits an der Tür, als Albus rief: „Danke für deine Hilfe, Severus. Es wäre nett, wenn du noch einen kurzen Augenblick warten könntest, um Cathrin ihre Räume zu zeigen." Snape schnaubte kurz und erwiderte: „Dafür gibt es Hauselfen. Ich muss dringend in mein Labor." Dann schloss sich die Tür.

Cathrin sah Dumbledore völlig entgeistert an. „Ist er wirklich immer so nett?"

„Noch viel netter, meine Liebe, noch viel netter!", war dessen Antwort.

Albus zeigte auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Bitte nimm Platz!"

Beide setzten sich. Albus fuhr fort:" Heute wird nichts weiter geschehen. Du hast erst einmal genügend Zeit, dir deine Räume anzusehen. Sollte etwas nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit sein, kann Dobby es ändern. Bitte erscheine um 19 Uhr in der großen Halle zum Abendessen, dann kann ich dir die anderen Professoren vorstellen."

Er stand auf und schnipste mit den Fingern. Plötzlich stand ein komisch aussehender kleiner Kerl vor ihr, mit großen, spitzen Ohren und einer Pinocchionase. Sein Kleidungsstil war nicht gerade ganz up do date, aber davon hatte ihr bereits Hermine erzählt.

„Professor Dumbeldore hat Dobby gerufen, Sir?" fragte er mit seiner Piepsstimme.

„Cathrin darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Dobby! Er wird dein persönlicher Hauself sein und dir in allen Belangen helfen. Wie Minerva dir bereits gesagt hat, darfst du ohne ihn oder einen anderen Zauberer nicht allein in Hogwarts und auf dem Gelände unterwegs sein. Das wäre zu gefährlich!

Dobby sei bitte so nett und führe Professor Granger zu ihren Räumen!"

„Jawohl, Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" war die prompte Antwort und er verbeugte sich so weit, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte.

„Bis dann", sagte Cathrin und verließ mit ihm das Büro.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und begann mit seinem Sessel zu wippen.

Was ist bloß in Severus gefahren? So rüpelhaft hat er sich wirklich noch nie benommen! Liegt es daran, dass Cathrin ein richtiger Muggel ist?

Ich weiß nicht, welche Laus ihm da über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber darüber sollte ich noch einmal mit ihm sprechen.´

Zur selben Zeit im Keller lief ein Kerkerbewohner ruhelos hin und her.

Hätte ihn Jemand dabei beobachtet, wäre er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sehr aufgewühlt war.

Muggel in Hogwarts! Wenn der Dunkle Lord das erfahren sollte, wird er alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, ihrer habhaft zu werden. Er darf es nicht erfahren!!!

Sie kann nichts dafür und ist einfach nur so hineingerutscht.

Ich möchte bloß wissen, wie Albus auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen ist!

Dann darf auch noch ich Kindermädchen spielen! Ich!!!

Sie ist hier noch total unerfahren! Kennt Nichts! Wie soll ich sie bloß vor dummen Kommentaren meiner Slytherins bewahren?´

Obwohl er Muggelkleidung nicht mochte war es ihm trotzdem aufgefallen, wie toll sie aussah.

Sie trug eine hellblaue Jeans und ein eng anliegendes rosafarbenes Top. Ihre Haare waren genau so verwuschelt, wie die Haare von Hermine Granger, allerdings hatte Cathrin diese besser gebändigt und sie war blond.

Ihre Figur war einfach atemberaubend. Idealmaße.

Ihre großen Augen hatten staunend alles um sich herum geradezu verschlungen und wenn sie lächelte, hatte sie lustige, kleine Grübchen im Gesicht. Sie festzuhalten hat sich gut angefühlt

Und ihre Hände waren angenehm kühl.

Komm wieder zu dir, Severus. Du wirst doch nicht für eine Muggelprofessorin schwärmen?

Du hörst dich ja an, wie ein kranker Teenager!

So, wie du dich heute benommen hast, ist der Zug eh´ abgefahren! Mehr ignorieren, als du sie ignoriert hast, unhöflicher sein, als du es warst, einen größeren Kotzbrocken rauskehren, als du es getan hast, kann man nicht.

Sie wird verstanden haben, dass mit ihrer Anwesenheit hier nicht einverstanden bist und von ihr nicht belästigt werden möchtest.

Warum musste Dumbeldore gerade dich bitten, sie abzuholen?

Er hat die trotteligen Ideen und du darfst sie ausbaden! Typisch!

Das Beste ist, du ignorierst sie weiter und damit wäre dein Seelenheil gerettet!´

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen, der vor dem Kamin stand. Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Nein, sie würde ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Sollte es dennoch der Fall sein, wäre er gut genug in der Lage, sie noch mehr abzuschrecken!

Da sich bis jetzt nur Tequila-Lollipop gemeldet hat, weiß ich nicht, ob die Story auch anderen gefällt.

Es wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir das sagen könntet.

Danke Euch!


	5. Chapter 5

Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei strick, Traumfängerin, Leokardia und Traudel für die netten Reviews bedanken.

Wenn es Euch gefällt, werde ich mal weiterschreiben. Nochmals danke!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cathrin lief mit Dobby durch die Gänge zu ihren Räumen. Wie er ihr erklärte, befanden sich diese, nahe dem Griffyndorturm.

Er führte sie zu einem Gemälde, auf dem eine Frau, gekleidet wie im Mittelalter und ihr Baby zu sehen waren.

Dobby erklärte ihr, dass sie sich ein Passwort ausdenken müsse und dieses würde dann für immer gelten. Das Bild gäbe den Weg zu ihren Räumen frei.

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, Professor Granger. Wie soll ihr Passwort lauten?", fragte die Frau im Gemälde.

Cathrin überlegte nicht lange und sagte dann „Guten Tag, vielen Dank für den netten Empfang. Ich denke, ich wähle -Muggel-, wenn das ihnen recht ist."

Die Frau im Bild nickte, das Gemälde schwang sanft zur Seite und gab einen Durchgang frei.

Cathrin und Dobby traten hindurch und sie hielt den Atem an.

Ihre Räume sahen haargenau so aus, wie ihr Appartement zu Hause.

Hell und freundlich eingerichtet, glich es ihrem eigenen bis ins kleinste Detail.

Sogar die Fotos an der Wand und die Dekoration der einzelnen Möbel waren gleich.

Sie hatte auch ein eigenes Bad. Aber was war das für ein Bad.

Riesengroß, mit dunklen Marmorfliesen, einer riesigen, in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne, einer Dusche, mit Vollglastür und einem enormen Waschtisch.

Auch hier waren ihre ganzen Utensilien bereits verstaut.

Cathrin war einfach überwältigt.

„Professor Dumbledore hat sich große Mühe gegeben, dass es ihnen gefällt, Professor Granger, Miss.", sagte Dobby.

Seine Piepsstimme holte Cathrin in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ja das das er Dobby! Vielen Dank euch allen!"

„Wenn Professor Granger keine weiteren Wünsche hat, wird Dobby sie jetzt allein lassen.

Rufen sie Dobby, wenn sie ihn brauchen, Miss"

Nachdem Cathrin ihm signalisierte, dass es in Ordnung sei, verschwand er.

Nachdenklich trat sie ans Fenster und schaute hinab, auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, den See und auch auf den Wald. Der Blick war phantastisch. Es gefiel ihr hier.

Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und schloss die Augen. Das alles musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Dobby mit einem Knall in ihre Räume apparierte erschrak sie.

Sie war wohl eingeschlafen und jetzt war es war halb sieben.

Sie hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Schnell rannte sie ins Bad, machte sich kurz frisch und legte ein leichtes Make up auf.

Dann rannte sie zum Kleiderschrank und griff nach einer hellen Stoffhose und einem Klitzertop.Noch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel. Ja, so konnte man unter Leute gehen.

Dobby führte sie so schnell er konnte in die große Halle.

Dort angekommen, ging sie, ohne sich umzusehen zielstrebig auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Es waren schon fast alle da und die beiden einzigen freien Plätze befanden sich neben Professor Snape.

Da der Anstand ihr verbot, einen Platz zwischen Snape und sich frei zu lassen, setzte sich sich mit einem leichten Seufzer direkt neben ihn.

Albus lächelte sie an und sagte:" Liebe Kollegen, ich möchte euch unsere neue Professorin für Muggelkunde vorstellen, Miss Cathrin Granger. Damit sind wir fast vollständig. Seid so lieb und helft ihr, sich hier zu recht zu finden.

Ich habe mir folgendes überlegt: Professor Granger wird nach und nach mit jedem von Ihnen einen Tag verbringen, um sein Fachgebiet kennen zu lernen und genauere Einblicke in unsere Arbeitsweise in Hogwarts zu erhalten."

Snape schnaufte laut und vernehmlich.

„Es wäre nett, wenn ihr, soweit das möglich ist, ihr alle Fragen beantwortet.

Minerva, Pomona, Filius und Severus bitte ich noch zusätzlich, ihr die einzelnen Häuser zu zeigen und falls Fragen auftreten, diese zu beantworten.

Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ihr alle euer Bestes geben werdet, um Cathrin bald heimisch werden zu lassen und danke euch bereits im Voraus."

Alle Anwesenden standen auf und traten zu Cathrin heran.

Jeder einzelne stellte sich vor und erklärte, wie erfreut er sei, dass sie hier war.

Am niedlichsten fand sie Professor Flitwick. Der kleine Kerl hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab und erklärte ihr mehr als einmal, wie sehr er sich freue.

Rolanda Hooch fragte, wann sie einmal Zeit hätte. Sie würde sich gern mit ihr über Muggelsport unterhalten.

Hagrid erzählte etwas von einer großen Freude und dass er ihr viele magische Geschöpfe zeigen wolle. Leider habe er keinen Drachen hier, denn den würde er ihr ganz besonders gern zeigen.

Cathrin freute sich über den herzlichen Empfang und versprach alle Fragen zu beantworten.

Ihr Blick glitt umher und sie sah, dass Snape noch immer völlig ungerührt auf seinem Platz saß und in aller Ruhe aß.

Als sich alle wieder auf ihre Plätze begeben hatten und zu essen begannen sagte sie zu ihm:

„Ich freue mich ganz besonders, etwas über Zaubertränke zu erfahren. Meine Großmutter hatte gegen jedes Wehwehchen ihr eigenes Mittel."

Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen zischte er nur: "Verschonen sie mich, mit ihren stümperhaften Heilkenntnissen. Ein paar Tees und Salben kann man wohl kaum mit Zaubertränken vergleichen."

Danach erhob er sich und verließ die Halle.

Cathrin sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Ein paar hellblaue Augen ebenfalls, aber das wurde von Niemandem bemerkt.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews nach wie vor sehr freuen.

Liebe Grüße/ Tina


	7. Chapter 7

Nochmals vielen Dank für Deine reviwe Snowflake.

Ich hoffe, dass es Euch auch weiterhin gefällt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Cathrin damit, wie von Dumbledore vorgeschlagen die einzelnen Professoren zu begleiten, alles über ihre Fächer und Unterrichtsmethoden zu erfahren.

Sie schlenderte mit Pomona Sprout durch deren Gewächshäuser und durch den Salon von Hufflepuff, scherzte dort mit dem fetten Mönch und hörte seinen Geschichten zu.

Sie begleitete Filius Flitwick in seinen Ravenclaw-Turm, traf dort die graue Dame und hörte Filius´ Geschichten über seine Koboldvorfahren. Er erzählte von der Macht der Magie und zeigte ihre seine Zauberkunst.

Durch Minerva McGonagall erfuhr sie Vieles über Quidditch, deren Heimat Schottland, die Bedeutung des Wortes Animagus und beide plauschten im Griffyndor-Turm, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand, mit dem Fast-Kopflosen-Nick.

Es waren ein paar sehr schöne Tage.

Daran konnte auch ein griesgrämig schauender Snape nichts ändern. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Allerdings lag ihr Besuch im Hause Slytherin noch vor ihr. Sie hatte ein unbehagliches Gefühl im Magen.

Bevor sie sich das antun wollte, fasste sie den spontanen Entschluss, an den See zu gehen und zu malen.

Sie hatte von ihrem Fenster aus einen Platz entdeckt, der ihr sofort gefallen hat.

Wie besprochen bat sie Dobby darum, sie zu begleiten.

Die Stelle war schnell gefunden. Cathrin setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, holte ihren Skizzenblock und einen Stift hervor und begann, die Landschaft am See zu malen.

Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass eine Gestalt sich auf sie zu bewegte.

Sie schrak zusammen, als er plötzlich sprach.

„Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass ihr die Natur zu schätzen wisst. Das kann man leider nicht von allen menschlichen Wesen behaupten. Sie bemerken ihre oft Umwelt nicht und können sie auch nicht genießen."

Cathrin sprang auf, aber dass Dobby so ruhig blieb, zeigte ihr, dass wohl keine Gefahr von ihm ausging.

Sie betrachtete das Wesen und wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte. Halb Mensch, halb Pferd, es konnte nur Firenze sein.

Der verbeugte sich tief und sprach ruhig weiter.

„Ihr seit die Schwester von Hermine, Freundin des jungen Harry Potter.

Es ist mir eine große Ehre, euch gegenüber treten zu dürfen."

Auch Cathrin verbeugte sich und antwortete:

„Ja, mein Name ist Cathrin. Ihr müsst Firenze sein. Ich bin hoch erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen."

Firenze erwiderte:

„Bitte fangt doch weiter die Schönheiten der Natur ein. Darf ich euch dabei zu sehen?"

„Natürlich, es ist auch mir eine große Ehre.", antwortete Cathrin, setzte sich wieder auf den Felsen und malte weiter.

Firenze stellte sich hinter sie.

Beide schwiegen, aber wer sie sah, spürte eine unheimliche Harmonie.

Sie war so versunken in ihre Arbeit, dass sie aufschrak, als Firenze sich bewegte.

„Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, aber bitte hört nicht auf, eure Umwelt zu betrachten."

Cathrin erhob sich nun ebenfalls, verbeugte sich wieder und antwortete: „Danke, dass ihr bei mir wart. Werdet ihr noch einmal hierher kommen?"

Firenze sagte:" Wenn die Mittagssonne am Himmel sich nach Westen neigt, werde ich wiederkommen und nach euch schauen."

„Danke. Darf ich dann vielleicht auch einmal euch zeichnen?", fragte Cathrin schüchtern.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob man einem Zentaur damit zu nah trat, aber diese Frage brannte ihr auf der Seele.

„Gern.", war Firenzes kurze Antwort.

Daraufhin drehte er sich um und ging in den Wald.

Dobby stieß heftig die Luft aus. Man bekam beinahe das Gefühl, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte.

„Professor Granger hat einen neuen Freund gefunden. Dobby ist sehr froh.

Zentauren sprechen nicht mit jedem Menschen. Normalerweise halten sie sich zurück.

Aber Professor Granger muss wohl einen großen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben."

„Ich danke dir Dobby, aber bitte nenn´ mich nicht immer Professor Granger, sondern Cathrin, ja? Und nun laß uns hinein gehen. Ich sollte mich vor dem Abendessen noch umziehen."

Die beiden gingen langsam in Richtung Tor.

Zwei dunkle Augen folgten ihnen.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Tag ließ sich das Unvermeidliche wohl nicht länger vermeiden.

Beim Frühstück fragte sie Snape, ob es ihm passen würde, sie heute durch Slytherin zu führen und ihr auch noch seine Unterrichtsräume zu zeigen.

Snape hielt sich einen Moment länger an der Kaffeetasse fest, als üblich, zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben und nickte dann kurz.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie dann etwas gesprächiger sind und ich auch Laute aus ihrem Mund höre.", sagte Cathrin etwas schnippisch.

Snape starrte sie kurz an. Mit so etwas hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, bekam sich aber sehr schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Keine Angst **Professor** da ich gewöhnlich, wie Rumpelstilzchen um meinen Kessel tanze und singe, werde ich es auch schaffen, 1-2 Laute erklingen zu lassen.", zischte er wütend.

Ja, er lebt noch und kann reden! Wunder gescheh´n !´ , dachte Cathrin und sagte laut:" Wann ist es ihnen denn recht? Wann darf ich bei Ihnen klopfen?"

„Recht ist es mir, wenn Halloween und Mitternachtssonne auf einen Tag fallen. Da ich aber nicht umhin komme, seien sie um 10 Uhr vor meinem Labor!", sprach´s, stand auf und verließ die Halle mit wehenden Fahnen.

Minerva beugte sich zu ihr herüber und sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern:" Lass dich von ihm bloß nicht unterkriegen! Der tut nur so. Wenn du es richtig anstellt, ist er garantiert Wachs in deiner Hand. Er ist zu ruppig. Da stimmt etwas nicht! Das ist er zwar immer, aber diese Sprüche sind selbst für ihn zu extrem!"

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang!", murmelte Cathrin und entschloss sich aufzubrechen.

Punkt 10 klopfte sie an Snape´s Labortür. Er riss sie auf, musterte sie und gab ihr durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie eintreten sollte.

Der ganze Raum wirkte extrem finster. Vor den Wänden standen Regale, in denen Gläser und Schalen standen. Allerhand Ekliges war darin zu erkennen. Der Raum roch nach Kräutern und Rauch.

Sie trat an die Regale heran und betrachtete den Inhalt der Gläser. Manches erzeugte eine Gänsehaut. So hatte sie sich immer eine Hexenküche vorgestellt. Eingelegte Molche, Mäuse, Schlangen, Fische, Kröten und Schalen voller getrockneter Kräuter, Flaschen mit unaussprechlichen Namen…Alles war hier zu finden.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Labortisch und beobachtete sie. Er verzog dabei keine Mine.

„Kennen sie viele Rezepte auswendig?", ergriff Cathrin als Erste das Wort.

„Beim Tankbrauen kann man sich nicht auf seinen Kopf verlassen. Die Anleitung muss akkurat ausgeführt werden. Nur ein Narr macht das auswendig, dafür ist es zu gefährlich.

Schließlich gibt es auch in unserer Welt Bücher. Die Zeit, in der wir die Rezepte in Stein gehauen haben ist vorbei. Kommen sie mit!", befahl er barsch.

„Ich folge gern ihrer freundlichen Einladung. Danke…" , war alles, was sie heraus brachte.

Snape hatte sie in seine Bibliothek geführt und dieser Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem.

Regale voll gestopft bis unter die Decke mit Büchern, auch der Tisch war komplett belegt.

In der Mitte stand ein gemütlich aussehender Ohrensessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch, auf dem noch eine angefangene Karaffe und ein Weinglas standen.

Sie liebte Bücher und dieser Raum war der Wahnsinn.

Verzückt strich sie über einzelne Buchrücken und las deren Titel. „Traumlostrank und seine Folgen", „Magie der Zaubertränke", „Kräuter und andere Trankzutaten" waren nur ein paar Titel.

„Haben sie die alle gelesen?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig und drehte sich zu Snape um.

Der hatte sich inzwischen in seinen Sessel gesetzt sie bei ihren Betrachtungen beobachtete. Ihr interessierter Gesichtsausdruck überraschte ihn, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Dumm von dir, ihre Schwester ist auch ein Bücherwurm, vielleicht hat sie ihr das ja beigebracht.´, dachte er.

„Pfff, natürlich habe ich sie alle gelesen, mehr als einmal sogar. Schließlich braue ich die Tränke nicht nur einmal. Glauben sie, ich bin nur ein Blender, der sich die Regale voller Attrappen stellt? Das hab ich gar nicht nötig!

So, weiter geht der Rundgang, folgen sie mir in die Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsräume!"

Er ging voraus und Cathrin folgte ihm.

Er führte sie in den hintersten Teil des Kerkers.

Unterwegs kam ihnen der Blutige Baron entgegen. Er schrie: "Muggel in Slytherin, wenn Das Salazar wüsste! Es geht bergab mit uns!"

Cathrin erwiderte:" Auch ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Tag und freue mich riesig, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!"

Daraufhin wurde er still und verschwand.

„Sind sie immer so kratzbürstig?", erklang eine seidige Stimme kurz vor ihr.

Snape war stehen geblieben und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie bemühte sich, zu bremsen, um nicht in ihn hinein zu laufen und geriet dabei leicht ins Straucheln. Dadurch entging ihr das leichte Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln.

Während sie sich wieder fing, antwortete sie: "Nein, ich passe mich nur den hier geltenden Gepflogenheiten an!"

Wortlos lief er weiter, stieß die große Tür auf und schon standen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser war zwar elegant, aber kühl eingerichtet. Kaum eine persönliche Note war hier zu finden. Nur kühle Eleganz.

Lang blieben sie nicht in den Räumen. Man hatte sich schnell satt gesehen und auf einen gemütlichen Plausch, wie mit Filius oder Minerva hatten beide keine Lust.

Cathrin nahm allen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn, ob sie noch einmal in die Bibliothek gehen könnten.

Wenn er überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er nickte und sie gingen zurück.

Dort angekommen nahm sich Cathrin ein Buch aus dem Regal, welches zufällig den Titel „Zaubertränke für Anfänger" hatte und begann darin zu blättern.

Das war alles sehr interessant. Jetzt verstand sie Hermine, die dieses Fach, trotz Snape liebte.

„Wäre es möglich, dass auch ich mich an einem Trank versuchen könnte?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, würden wir keine Tränkemeister brauchen! Außerdem hätte ich einige Jahre meines Lebens anders verbringen können, als über Büchern zu brüten!" war die schroffe Antwort.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich kein Zauberer bin, aber dieses Gebiet finde ich unheimlich faszinierend. Es wäre toll, wenn sie mich anleiten könnten. Natürlich nur, wenn ihre Zeit das erlaubt. Es würde mich sehr freuen."

Der letzte Satz war kaum hörbar, doch er hatte ihn verstanden. Lange Zeit zögerte er und sagte dann plötzlich:

„Gut, kommen sie jeden Abend um 8 in mein Labor. Wir werden sehen, ob sich der Aufwand lohnt. Natürlich können Sie keine Zaubertränke brauen, sie sind schließlich ein Muggel, aber ein paar Salben und Heiltränke könnten sie bei entsprechender Anleitung vielleicht zu Stande bekommen."

Kaum hatte er diese Einladung ausgesprochen, bereute er sie auch schon wieder. Wenn das sein -Abschrecken- war, vielen Dank!

Cathrin hingegen war überglücklich. Sie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte diese überschwänglich. Sein sauertöpfischer Blick fiel ihr nicht auf, sie war einfach zu glücklich.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nun jeden freien Abend mit Snape verbringen musste, war ihr wahrscheinlich noch nicht bewusst.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuerst einmal vielen an an Traumfängerin für die nette Review. Hoffe, es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin.

Wäre toll, wenn ich weiterhin Reviews bekommen könnte, zur Orientierung.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Morgens brütete sie über ihren Unterrichtsplänen, nachmittags ging sie zum Malen an den See und mehrmals gesellte sich Firenze zu ihr und am Abend erschien sie pünktlich in Snapes Labor.

Anfangs versuchte er, ihr die Grundlagen beizubringen, merkte aber bald, dass sie schon ein enormes Kräuterwissen hatte. Auch deren Verarbeitung war ihr nicht unbekannt.

Er genoss es, ihr beim Schnipseln und Brauen zu zusehen.

Auch Cathrin war angenehm überrascht, kaum Sticheleien, nur sachliche Konversation und Anleitung. Sie mochte diese Abende.

Der Juli verging wie im Flug und schon war der erste Schultag da. Nach und nach trafen die Schüler ein und die Auswahlzeremonie stand kurz bevor.

An diesem Abend wollte sie sich etwas eleganter kleiden. Sie hatte sich während ihres letzten Urlaubs in Bath ein kurzes Schwarzes gekauft. Nicht zu tief ausgeschnitten und nicht aufreizend, aber elegant und figurbetont. Dazu steckte sie ihre Haare hoch und legte ein leichtes Make up auf.

Kurz bevor sie fertig war, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Kaum hatte sie geöffnet, fiel ihr Hermine auch schon um den Hals.

„Ich wollte dir nur schnell –Hallo- sagen, bevor du in die Höhle des Löwen gehst.

Na, wie waren die letzten Wochen? Kurzfassung bitte!"

Cathrin erzählte davon, dass sie alle Häuser kennen gelernt hatte und am See malte und gab ihr dann deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie dieses Thema ein andermal wiederholen sollten, da nun die Zeit drängte.

Auf dem Gang stellte Hermine ihr zwei junge Männer vor. Einer hatte struppelige schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille und der andere hatte feuerrotes Haar. Beide waren groß gewachsen.

„Ich glaube, wir können uns die Vorstellung sparen. Aus Hermines Erzählungen weiß ich, dass ihr Harry und Ron sein müsst. Hallo, ich bin Cathrin.", begrüßte sie die beiden und streckte ihre Hand hin.

Erfreut ergriff Harry ihre Hand, Ron kratzte sich nur kurz am Hinterkopf, bis er schließlich auch einschlug.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Sie war schon gut gefüllt und Cathrin hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Augen auf ihr ruhten.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ging sie nach vorn zu dem Lehrertisch und nahm ihren mittlerweile angestammten Platz neben Snape ein. Der hatte sie den ganzen Weg über ohne Gemütsbewegung beobachtet, aber in ihm drin brodelte es.

Seine Gedanken liefen Amok. Was soll das Severus. Hör auf, sie so anzustarren, auch, wenn sie heute besonders gut aussieht. Sie ist nicht an dir interessiert. Scheißgefühl, oder?

Gib´s zu, du genießt ihre Gesellschaft, freust dich, wenn du sie siehst.

Alter Knabe, du bist auf dem besten Wege, dich zu verlieben und das darf nicht sein.

Du kennst die Konsequenzen! Hör auf damit!´

Minerva und Albus warfen ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und verzogen zustimmend die Lippen, sie wertete es als Billigung ihres Outfits.

Die Zeremonie begann. Nach und nach traten die neuen Erstklässler vor und wurden vom Sprechenden Hut in die einzelnen Häuser verwiesen. Sie hatte zwar alles darüber gelesen, aber es selbst zu sehen, war besser.

Bevor es nun ans Essen ging, erhob sich Dumbledore und hielt eine kleine Ansprache.

Er stellte auch die beiden neuen Lehrer vor, Professor Tigges, als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Professor Granger, als Professor für Muggelkunde.

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens, begann ein Getuschel unter den Schülern und es gab starken Beifall. Besonders die männlichen Schüler schenkten ihr bewundernde Blicke.

Snape war das natürlich auch aufgefallen und er straffte diese Schüler mit einem besonders kalten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es lag wohl in ihrer Absicht die pubertierenden Schüler durch ihre Reize auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, sonst hätten sie wohl ein anderes Outfit gewählt." sprach er mit schneidender Stimme.

Erst war sie zu verdutzt, um zu antworten. Dann wurde sie wütend.

„Es tut mir leid, ihrem Bild von mir widersprechen zu müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas nötig habe. Allerdings kleide ich mich gern abwechslungsreicher, als sie und wenn das für sie aufreizend ist, bitte!"

„Vielleicht sollten sie diese Aufmachung auch einmal zum Malen tragen, dann würde es mit Firenze auch klappen!"

Nun war sie sprachlos. Er beobachtete sie!

„Vielleicht haben sie Recht. Ich war schon immer darauf aus, alles um mich herum anzubaggern. Leider hat es bei ihnen nicht funktioniert. Allerdings bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, sonst würden sie mich ja nicht heimlich beobachten!"

„Von beobachten kann ja wohl keine Rede sein, sie zwei sind ja nicht zu übersehen! Ob man will oder nicht, dieser Anblick drängt sich regelrecht auf!", erwiderte er.

„Wenn man sich gut unter Kontrolle hat, lässt man sich Nichts aufdrängen und schaut nur dorthin, wohin man schauen möchte! Und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit!"

konterte sie mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

Ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass für sie die Unterhaltung beendet war.

Aber sie hatte nun keinen richtigen Hunger mehr. Sie stocherte in ihrem Salat herum und schob ihn dann bei Seite.

Warum musste er sie nur immer wieder provozieren. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dachte, dass er gar nicht so schlimm war, belehrte er sie eines Besseren.

Dabei hatte sie gerade angefangen, sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen.

Aber Moment mal, konnte man die ganze Geschichte nicht auch anders interpretieren?

Hätte sich früher ein Mann so zu ihr benommen, wäre schnell festgestanden, dass er eifersüchtig war.

Konnte es sein, dass das auch auf Snape zutraf?

Heimlich schaute sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Der Gedanke irritierte sie.

Vielleicht bildete sie sich das ja auch nur ein, aber konnte sie so schief liegen?

Minerva hatte doch auch schon eine ähnliche Bemerkung gemacht.

„Professor Snape, wie geht es jetzt eigentlich mit dem abendlichen Unterricht weiter, nun wo die Schüler da sind?", fragte sie leise.

Er hob erstaunt den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er sich für seine flinke Zunge verflucht und nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn noch einmal ansprach.

Die gemeinsamen Abende genoss er jedenfalls, aber er wusste, dass das falsch war.

Mit belegter Stimmer sprach er: „ich halte mich immer an meine Versprechen, egal was passiert. Selbstverständlich stehe ich auch bei ihnen dazu und werde mit den Stunden fortfahren. Wie immer, morgen um acht in meinem Labor."

„Danke. Ich werde da sein.", antwortete Cathrin. Daraufhin erhoben sich beide gleichzeitig und wären beinahe ineinander gerannt. Beide gerieten ins Straucheln.

Snape fasste sich als erster und ergriff ihre Schultern. Dadurch kam auch Cathrin wieder zum Stehen. Als beide begriffen, was los war, blickten sie verlegen nach unten.

Snape trat zurück, um ihr den Vortritt zu lassen und sie ging aus der Halle.

Kurz hinter ihr lief Snape, noch immer etwas irritiert. Dumbledore und Minerva sahen sich nur an. Sie hatten beide begriffen, was hier langsam begann.

In dieser Nacht schlief Cathrin zum ersten Mal sehr unruhig, seit sie in Hogwarts war.

Komischer Weise schlich sich immer wieder Snape in ihre Träume und das fand sie noch nicht einmal schlimm.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo,

bei diesem Kapitel bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher, wollte es Euch aber nicht vorenthalten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit dem Unterricht kam Cathrin sehr gut zurecht. Sie hatte sich überlegt, die Schüler über den ganz normalen Muggel-Alltag zu informieren, sie aufzuklären über Kaffeemaschinen, Elektroherde, Heizungen, Autos, etc.

Ihr Unterricht war immer sehr interessant und es hatten sich viele Schüler eingeschrieben.

Abends braute sie nach wie vor mit Snape den einen oder anderen Trank.

Mittlerweile traute er ihr sogar zu, bei der Bearbeitung und dem Zubereiten der einzelnen Zutaten für seine magischen Tränke so weit es ging zu helfen. Auch seine zynische Ader verschwand dann fast vollständig. Sie unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Er war ganz anders.

Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich wohl in seiner Nähe und vermisste ihn, wenn er nicht da war. Sobald er in ihrer Nähe war, kribbelte es in der Magengegend. Sie glaubte, dass es ihm ähnlich ging, aber natürlich hätte keiner von beiden dies zugegeben.

An den Abenden, an denen Snape verhindert war, saß sie des Öfteren mit Minerva oder den anderen Lehrern zusammen. Meist plauschten sie und tranken ein Glas Wein oder Feuerwhiskey.

Ende Oktober hatte sie Geburtstag und sie überlegte sich, das gleich mit einem verspäteten „Einstand" zu verbinden. Den Geburtstag selbst verbrachte sie mit Hermine. Es wurde ein richtiger _Frauenabend_ mit allem, was dazu gehört. Kichern, über Männer quatschen, auf der Couch rum lümmeln, etc. Sie erzählte zum ersten Mal ausführlich über ihre ersten Wochen in Hogwarts. Als sie auf das abendliche Brauen zu sprechen kam, schaute Hermine nur überrascht und sagte: „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust!"

Danach kicherten sie wieder. Kurz, es war richtig gemütlich!

Sie lud alle Lehrer für den Freitagabend in ihre Räume ein, um sie selbst zu bekochen.

Leider waren einige Professoren verhindert und nur Albus, Minerva, Filius und Rolanda sagten sofort zu.

Snape wollte sie am Abend fragen, wenn Niemand dabei war. Eine Feier ohne ihn, erschien ihr nicht wichtig.

Zuerst fragte sie ihn, ob er denn für den Freitagabend bereits Pläne hätte. Er schaute sie ganz erstaunt an und fragte die natürliche Männerfrage „Warum?".

Daraufhin erklärte sie ihm, dass sie ihren Geburtstag feiern wolle und gern alle dabei hätte.

Außerdem sei sie schon vier Monate hier und allein diese Tatsache berechtigt wohl zum feiern.

Erst wollte er absagen, aber er bemerkte das Glitzern in ihren Augen und sah ihren erwartungsvollen Blick. Da brachte er es nicht mehr übers Herz und sagte zu.

Vor Freude wäre sie ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen, konnte sich aber noch zurück halten.

Sie ahnte nichts von Snapes Sorgen. Voldemort war schnell zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich eine Muggellehrerin in Hogwarts befand.

Sein Auftrag war klar. Ihr das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen und bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Hogwarts nicht weiter verunreinigte.

Er hatte bei ihm auch wieder Leglimentik angewandt, aber dank seiner Erfahrung war es ihm gelungen, die aufkeimenden Gefühle für sie zu verstecken und er zeigt Voldemort nur Bilder von ihren Disputen.

Dieser war damit wohl zufrieden. Aber die Gefahr war bei weitem nicht gebannt.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Todesser in Hogsmeade auftauchen und ihr auflauern würden. Sie sollte lieber wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Hier war es zu gefährlich.

Dumbledore, dem er alles erzählt hatte, tat es ab mit der Bemerkung, dass es keinen sichereren Ort, als Hogwarts gäbe und für Voldemort jetzt andere Dinge Vorrang hätten.

Aber er wusste es besser.

Er musste nur Cathrin davon überzeugen und dafür auf die passende Gelegenheit warten.

Zuerst aber wollte er ihr eine Freude machen und hatte darum zugesagt.

Der Tag war gekommen. Als Menü hatte sie sich folgendes ausgedacht.

Vorspeise:Eisbergsalat mit Tomaten, Gurken, Schafskäse und frischen Kräutern

Hauptgericht:Schweinefilet in Schinken gebacken mit Spätzle und Pfifferlingen

Dessert:Erdbeer – Rhabarbersalat mit Vanillesoße

Gut, es war kein Sternemenü, aber schließlich wollte sie sich auch nicht blamieren und brauchte etwas, das sie aus dem Handgelenk beherrscht.

Schon den ganzen Tag war sie am schnippeln und rühren, backen und rotieren.

Aber es machte Spaß und endlich wurde die tolle Küche einmal eingeweiht.

Dobby half ihr noch bei einer ganz besonderen Überraschung. Das Albus und Filius sich darüber freuen, Minerva etwas skeptisch, Rolanda sehr interessiert sein würden, war ihr bereits jetzt klar.

Severus würde sie innerlich für verrückt erklären. Jetzt nannte sie ihn in Gedanken schon Severus, wenn das Hermine wüsste.

Am späten Nachmittag deckte sie den Tisch. Sie hatte eine elegante Deko gewählt, Blumen, Kerzen, Silber auf dem Tisch. Das Feuer im Kamin war ebenfalls entzündet.

Dank Dobby konnte sie bereits alle Speisen vollständig fertig machen und trotzdem würden sie genauso gut serviert werden, da er sie mittels Magie warm halten konnte.

Nun musste sie sich nur noch duschen und umziehen.

Sie wählte eine dunkle Stoffhose, eine weiße langärmelige Bluse und eine auf Figur geschnittene, gestreifte Weste mit kleinen Glitzerfäden. Ihr Haar ließ sie heute offen.

Kaum war sie fertig, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und sie ging öffnen.

Vor ihr stand Severus mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand. Er hatte eine elegante Version seines Gehrocks angelegt und die Haare frisch gewaschen.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Fröhlich bat sie ihn herein.

Er war erstaunt. Dieser Raum war ganz anders, als er es bisher gewohnt war.

Sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Darf ich ihnen die Flasche Wein abnehmen?" überbrückte Cathrin die Stille.

Sofort fasste er sich wieder und sagte in seinem üblichen Tonfall: „Nein. Ich wollte sie wieder mitnehmen. Bevor ich es vergesse, danke für die Einladung!"

Cathrin nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: „Professor Snape, wir arbeiten fast jeden Abend zusammen. Wollen wir uns nicht endlich duzen?"

Sie machte sich auf eine entrüstete Ablehnung gefasst, aber er sagte nur: „Wenn du darauf bestehst. Aber wehe, du verwendest irgendwelche Abkürzungen oder Verniedlichungen!"

„Um Gottes Willen, Verniedlichungen, Severus. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde und ich weiß, was passend ist und was nicht! Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Sevi wäre doch nicht schlecht." ,erwiderte sie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, wenn du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben möchtest ist er passend." knurrte er, musste dann aber ebenfalls lächeln.

Premiere, er lächelt. Das steht ihm richtig gut. Er sollte es viel öfter tun.´

„Setz dich doch, die Anderen kommen bestimmt auch gleich!", bot sie ihm einen Platz an.

Er wählte einen Sessel und sie setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden. Die Frage nach einem Getränk lehnte er dankend ab.

Nun klopfte es wieder.

Diesmal kamen Albus und Minerva. Auch sie sahen sich um. Aber Zeit zum plauschen blieb keine, es klopfte. Nun waren sie vollständig.

Nachdem alle genügend ihre Räume besichtigt hatten, auch das Schlafzimmer –nur Snape war sitzen geblieben- nahmen sie am Esstisch Platz.

Cathrin bat Severus, den Wein einzuschenken und sie servierte nacheinander die einzelnen Gänge. Alle unterhielten sich angeregt und je später es wurde, um so ausgelassener wurde die Runde.

Das Essen kam sehr gut an. Albus und Filius konnten sich gar nicht genug in Lobeshymnen ergehen und nahmen jede Menge Nachschlag.

Selbst Minerva ließ sich zu einem Kompliment hinreisen und Rolanda wollte alles über die Zubereitung wissen.

Selbst Severus äußerte sich billigend: „Abgesehen von Madam Rosmertas Kochkünsten kenne ich nichts vergleichbares."

„Rosmertas Kochkünste, Severus! Hiermit können Steaks, Lamm, Knödel, usw. doch gar nicht mithalten! Aber für deine Verhältnisse war das ein Riesenlob! Könntest du mir bitte noch etwas Wein einschenken?", kicherte Albus. „Ich bin gespannt, was für eine Überraschung uns dann erwartet. Willst du uns vielleicht schon etwas verraten, Cathrin?"

„Die paar Minuten müsst ihr euch leider noch gedulden!", war ihre Antwort.

Als das Essen beendet war, plauderten sie noch eine Weile über die Schüler und ihre Streiche.

Cathrin erzählte, dass sie Colin Brummel, einen Sechstklässler aus Slytherin erwischte, als er sich die Spitzen seiner Schuhe hochglanzverchromt hat, um seinen Mitschülerinnen unter den Rock zu sehen.

Alle mussten lachen, sogar Severus hob die Augenbrauen und verzog den Mund.

„So, nun zu meiner Überraschung. Kommt doch bitte mit und nehmt auf der Couch platz!"

Alle standen auf, folgten ihr und setzten sich.

„Also, ich habe Dank Dobby´s magischer Fähigkeiten hier meine alte Playstation aufgebaut, die nun sogar ohne Steckdose funktioniert.

An so lustigen Abenden spielen wir zu Hause des Öfteren „Sing Star", ein Karaoke Spiel und ich dachte mir, dass das auch für heute Abend keine schlechte Idee wäre."

Alle schauten sich fragend an und Filius Flitwick hüpfte vor Aufregung. Cathrin erklärte, wie es funktioniert und verloste die Lieder.

Albus überzeugte Severus, mit ihm gemeinsam zu singen, wobei überzeugen wohl nicht das richtige Wort ist. Er legte es einfach fest. Severus wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu wehren.

Rolanda fragte Cathrin, ob auch sie beiden ein Lied zusammen singen könnten und die hatte keine Einwände. Filius und Minerva sangen jeder ein Einzelstück.

Es ging ans Verlosen der Lieder und alle waren überrascht. Dobby hatte die Zettel so verzaubert, dass jeder Besitzer die Melodie des zu gelosten Liedes leise hören konnte.

Filius Flitwick war sehr aufgeregt, konnte kaum still sitzen, sprang ständig umher und wollte unbedingt beginnen.

Er stellte sich in Position und begann:I remember of my life

Raining down as cold as ice

Shadows of a man

A face trough a window

Crying in the night

The night goes into.

…

Oh Mandy

Well you came and you gave without taking…

Fast alle hatte es gefallen, nur Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

Das kam wohl eher daher, dass ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass auch sein Einsatz bald erfolgen würde.

Als nächstes war Minerva an der Reihe. Für ihre Verhältnisse schaute sie erfreut und legte sofort los:

When i was young I never needed anyone

…

All by myself

Don´t wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don´t wanna live

All by myself

Anymore…

Wow. Das war einfach phantastisch. So viel Gefühl hätte man Minerva gar nicht zugetraut.

„Cathrin, jetzt sind wir dran", freute sich Rolanda und die beiden legten eine Show hin, dass die Schwarte krachte:

Hi, we´re your weather girls

And have we got news for you

Get ready all you lonely girls

And leave those umbrellas at home

…

It´s a raining men, Hallelujah

It´s a raining men. Amen…

Beide tanzten fast, wie die echten Weather Girls und die anderen jubelten und klatschten. Zum Schluss kamen Albus und Severus. Die Lustlosigkeit auf Seite des Letzteren war nicht zu übersehen.

Albus begann:It´s not time to make a change,

Just relax, take it easy.

You´re still young, that's your fault,

There´s so much you have to know.

Find a girl, settle down,

_Täusche ich mich, oder sieht er mich an?´, dachte Cathrin._

If you want to you can mary.

Look at me, I am old, but I´m happy.

Nun war Serverus´s Einsatz:How can I try to explain,

When I do he turns away again.

It´s always been the same,

Same old story.

From the moments I could talk,

I was ordered to listen.

Now there´s a way

And I know that I have to go away,

I know I have to go.

Cathrin konnte sich täuschen, aber sie bildete sich ein, dass er dabei nur sie dabei anschaute.

Nun war der Damm gebrochen und alle lachten und klatschten.

Sie probierten noch ein paar andere Lieder und der Abend wurde ein voller Erfolg.

Am Ende fragte Minerva Cathrin nach ihren Plänen für das Wochenende. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie eigentlich zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade wollte, um es sich anzuschauen.

Hermine, Harry und Ron würden immer so davon schwärmen und sie war noch nicht einmal dort.

Minerva erzählte, dass sie auch vor hatte später zu Madam Rosmerta zu gehen. Wenn sie möchte, könnten sie sich dort treffen.

Snape dachte an seine Befürchtungen, Todesser könnten Cathrin in Hogsmeade auflauern und er fragte, wer sie begleiten würde.

Sie hatte vor mit Hermine, Harry und Ron zu gehen. Das war ihm absolut nicht Recht.

Gegen Todesser konnten die auf Dauer nicht bestehen.

Er log, dass er ebenfalls vor hatte, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, da er noch etwas bei _Derwisch und Banges _erledigen musste. Er würde sich freuen, wenn Cathrin ihn begleiten würde.

Sie sagte zu und insgeheim freute sie sich.

Die beiden wollten sich dann mit Minerva am Nachmittag im _Drei Besen _treffen.

Damit war der Abend zu Ende, alle bedankten und verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihre Räume.

In dieser Nacht konnten vier Personen schlecht einschlafen.

Minerva und Albus, weil sie genau bemerkt hatten, dass Gefühle im Spiel waren. Sie freuten sich für die beiden, waren aber besorgt, dass Severus sich selbst im Wege stehen würde.

Cathrin, weil sie sich auf den Nachmittag mit Severus freute und gleichzeitig nervös war.

Severus, weil er einerseits ernsthaft besorgt war, andererseits aber sich auch darauf freute.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

besonderen Dank an Traudel und Muggeltussi, denen ich leider nicht auf anderem Wege danken kann, für die reviews.

Wäre toll, wenn ich die weiterhin bekommen könnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen stand Snape wie gerädert auf. Der gestrige Abend war wohl doch zu viel gewesen.

Er beschloss, auf das Frühstück und Mittagessen zu verzichten und genehmigte sich einen Kaffee und einen Sandwich im Sessel vorm Kamin.

Den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren lassend, stellte er fest, dass es ihm sogar gefallen hatte.

Alle waren ausgelassen und Cathrin war eine exzellente Gastgeberin und Köchin.

Letzteres hätte er vor Zeugen natürlich nie zugegeben.

Cathrin, damit war er auch schon bei seinem Problem.

Seit einiger Zeit konnte er sich nichts mehr vormachen. Er war verliebt und glaubte, dass auch Cathrin ihm nicht gleichgültig gegenüber stand. Aber er wusste auch, dass das nicht sein durfte. Er würde sie beide dadurch nur in Gefahr bringen und damit auch die Arbeit des Ordens.

Es war keine Zeit für ein glückliches Privatleben. Das würde warten müssen, bis der dunkle Lord besiegt war und er eventuell noch lebte.

Ein Leben mit Cathrin, davon träumte er.

Über so etwas hatte er bislang noch nie nachgedacht.

Er beschloss, mit ihr einen wunderschönen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen und begann, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Zuerst öffnete er sein Fenster und war überrascht.

Über Nacht hatte sich die Landschaft weiß verfärbt. Es hatte geschneit, ungewöhnlich für den November, aber das Wetter schlug öfters Kapriolen.

Er duschte, legte sich einen von den guten Gehröcken zurecht, kämmte sein Haar, nahm seinen langen Wollmantel und ging zum Tor.

Sie hatten sich nach dem Mittagessen dort verabredet.

Cathrin war noch nicht da und so wartete er. Nach und nach liefen die Schüler an ihm vorbei und es wurde immer später.

Langsam wurde er unruhig. Was, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt hätte?

Kaum war dieser Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, kam sie auch schon atemlos um die Ecke gerannt.

„Entschuldige bitte meine Verspätung, aber ich musste erst meinen Schal und die Handschuhe suchen", sprudelte sie los.

„Kein Problem, Frauen und Chaos gehören eben zusammen. Außerdem bin ich auch gerade erst gekommen", erwiderte er lächelnd. Er freute sich wirklich, dass sie doch noch erschienen war.

Sie zogen los. Unterwegs blieben sie immer wieder stehen, um die Landschaft zu bewundern.

Cathrin stellte viele Fragen über die Tier und Pflanzenwelt um Hogwarts herum und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Schließlich war sie das erste Mal so weit außerhalb der Mauern unterwegs. Unbefangen hakte sie sich bei ihm unter. Zuerst versteifte er sich, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken und plapperte einfach munter weiter.

Er entspannte sich und genoss es, sie zu unbefangen und kindlich zu erleben.

Dann ereichten sie Hogsmeade. Als erstes gingen sie zu _Derwisch und Banges_. Severus benötigte noch ein paar Federkiele und Papier.

Danach begann ein Schaufensterbummel. Für einen Mann war Severus sehr geduldig.

Cathrin stöberte bei _Besenknechts_ nach einem neuen Schal und Handschuhen und entschied sich für ein Set in den Farben Griffyndors. Severus verzog den Mund. Als Entschädigung kaufte sie noch ein Tuch in den Farben Slytherins.

Daraufhin hob er eine Augenbraue und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben, fast wie bei einem Lächeln.

Cathrin bat ihn, ihr doch einmal die _Heulende Hütte_ zu zeigen, von der sie schon so viel gehört hatte.

Er war einverstanden, sie hatten noch genügend Zeit, bis zum vereinbarten Treffen mit Minerva. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie am _Honigtopf_ vorbei und sie kaufte sich einen großen Lutscher. Über die Gesichter der anwesenden Schüler musste sie lachen. Auch Severus schmunzelte.

Es war für beide ein wundervoller Nachmittag. Sie waren völlig gelöst und ausgelassen.

An ihrem Lutscher leckend betrachtete Cathrin die _Heulende Hütte_. Sie steht außerhalb des Dorfes auf einem Hügel. Severus erklärte ihr, dass die Einwohner von Hogsmeade immer noch zu sagen pflegen, in dem Haus würde es spuken, dabei rührt sich in dieser Hütte seit Jahren nichts mehr.

Sie sah schon gruselig aus und Cathrin bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich um, um nach Severus zu sehen.

Der hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und stand ca. 6m entfernt. Nun packte sie der Übermut.

Sie nahm Schnee, formte einen Schneeball und warf nach ihm. Er traf ihn in der Mitte des Rückens.

Severus schnellte herum, er war total verdutzt. Als er realisierte, was hier gerade passiert war, zog ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er bückte sich wie in Zeitlupe, formte gemütlich einen Schneeball und warf ihn Cathrin hinterher, die inzwischen dabei war, das Weite zu suchen.

Ein kurzer Aufschrei signalisierte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Nun ging es erst richtig los.

Schutzsuchend positionierte sich Cathrin hinter einem Baum und warf von dort aus.

Snape stellte sich gut sichtbar in die Mitte der Lichtung und schoss zurück.

Plötzlich kam Cathrin eine Idee. Sie nutzte die Pause, in der Severus eine neue Ladung Schneebälle herstellte, um sich hinter ihn zu schleichen und wollte versuchen, ihn einzuseifen.

Sie hob den Arm und in diesem Moment drehte er sich um, hatte eine Ladung Schnee in der Hand und krachte sie ihr mitten ins Gesicht.

Sie war so verdutzt, dass sie strauchelte. Da sie nicht zum stehen kam, griff sie nach Snapes Mantel.

Durch den nassen Boden hatte auch er keinen sicheren Stand und beide fielen in den Schnee.

Sie sahen sich an und mussten lachen. Es war ein richtiges, gelöstes Lachen. Severus war als erstes wieder auf den Beinen und half Cathrin hoch.

Dadurch standen sie sich sehr nah gegenüber. Jeder konnte den Atem des Anderen spüren.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und bewegten sich nicht. Cathrin hatte das Gefühl, in seinen dunklen Augen zu ertrinken. Sie konnte all seine Gefühle darin entdecken.

Er sah ihr tief in Ihre blauen Augen und glaubte auch ihre Gefühle zu sehen.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so standen. Noch immer hielt Severus sie fest. Aber sie konnten sich beide einfach nicht bewegen. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher. Die Spannung war förmlich spürbar. Jeder konnte die Wärme des Anderen fühlen.

Beide schlossen die Augen, aber kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, zog Severus sich plötzlich zurück und stieß sie von sich.

Die Enttäuschung und das Unverständnis standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Severus stammelte: „Nein, ich kann nicht, ich will nicht! Verzeih mir bitte!" und drehte sich um.

Cathrin musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Was war hier gerade geschehen? Gerade noch fühlte sie sich wie im siebten Himmel und wollte ihn küssen und nun stand sie hier, wie ein begossener Pudel.

Sie war traurig und wütend zugleich. Wortlos zog sie ihren Schal und die Handschuhe zurecht, putzte den Schnee von ihrer Kleidung und stampfte in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Severus folgte ihr. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Keiner sagte ein Wort, keiner sah den Anderen an.

Vor den _Drei Besen_ erwartete sie bereits Minerva.

Cathrin wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und so ihren Fragen aus dem Weg gehen, also lief sie strahlend auf Minerva zu und fragte schon von weitem: „Na wie geht es Dir? Gut geschlafen?"

„Natürlich, nach dem guten Essen habe ich wie ein Baby geschlafen. Kommt, ich habe schon drei Plätze reserviert!"

„Auf mich müsst ihr beiden leider verzichten, ich muss noch dringend etwas zu Ende bringen.

Sorry, aber es lässt sich nicht aufschieben." brachte Severus mit einer undefinierbaren Stimme hervor. Es ließ keinen Rückschluss auf seinen Gefühlszustand zu.

„Das ist aber schade", erwiderte Minerva, „gib´s zu, du hast nur Angst davor, allein mit zwei Frauen zu sein! Aber so einfach kommst du uns nicht davon. Das kostet dich mindestens eine gute Flasche Wein."

„Wann immer ihr wollt!", kam prompt zurück und er drehte sich um und ging.

Die beiden Frauen gingen ins Wirtshaus und Minerva bestellte 2 Butterbier. Darauf hatte Cathrin sich eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut, aber nun hatte sie keinen Appetit mehr darauf und trank es lustlos.

Gott sei dank, bekam Minerva nichts von ihrer Stimmung mit. Für ihre Verhältnisse plauderte sie völlig ungezwungen die ganze Zeit über.

Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Minerva fragte Cathrin, ob sie gleich zum Abendessen gehen würde und sie erklärte dass das Abendessen heute für sie ausfällt, weil sie noch satt sei von heute Mittag. Damit gab sich Minerva zufrieden, verabschiedete sich und ging in ihre Räume, um sich umzuziehen.

Cathrin blieb noch eine Weile am Tor stehen und schaute hinaus in die Nacht.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie fühlte, wer es war. Gänsehaut überkam sie, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„Wir sollten reden, bitte lass es mich erklären!"

Schnell drehte sie sich um, aus ihren Augen schossen Blitze und sie zischte ihm zu: „Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Ich verstehe, wenn ich abserviert werde!"

Dann rannte sie an ihm vorbei in ihre Räume, schmiss Jacke, Schal und Handschuhe in eine Ecke, stellte sich ans Fenster, betrachtete die Sterne und fühlte, wie sich Tränen ihren Weg suchten.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuerst einmal danke an Sabine für die nette Review, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass das die erste geschichte ist, auf die Du reagierst. Wäre lieb, wenn ich mehr Reviwes erhalten könnte.

So, ihr Lieben, heute eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, schluchz!

Damit ich nicht immer ständig sagte sie, meinte er… schreiben muss, habe ich während des Streitgespräches ihre Worte fett geschrieben. Sorry, aber das andere war mir zu mühsam!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus blieb allein am Portal zurück und schaute ihr nach. So konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen!

Aber was sollte er tun, wenn sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er war verzweifelt. Würde sich nun die ganze Geschichte wiederholen? Sollte er wieder eine große Liebe unwiderruflich verlieren?

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen!

Schon war er auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen. Ihr Passwort zu finden war nicht schwer.

Er ging hinein.

Es war dunkel, nur das Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete den Raum spärlich. Seine Augen mussten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen.

Dann sah er sie, sie stand am Fenster und hatte sein eintreten nicht bemerkt, oder doch?

Jedenfalls reagierte sie nicht.

„Cathrin", sagte er leise mit belegter Stimme und erhielt keine Reaktion.

„Cathrin", versuchte er es erneut, diesmal etwas bestimmter. Sie rührte sich nicht.

„Bitte sieh mich an, wir müssen reden!", rief er aufgebracht.

Noch immer bewegte sie sich nicht. „Es ist alles gesagt! Du willst es nicht! Nun geh bitte!", kam es leise aus ihrer Richtung.

„So einfach ist das nicht! Natürlich will ich dich und glaube mir, ich will dich so sehr, dass es wehtut! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als jeden Abend mit dir ins Bett zu gehen und morgens neben dir aufzuwachen und das bis ans Ende meiner Tage! Du bist mein erster Gedanke am Morgen und mein letzter Gedanke am Abend, ich träume von dir und wenn ich dich sehe, kribbelt es in meinem Bauch! Du bist der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt für mich!", sagte er fast lautlos, aber sie hörte es und drehte sich um.

„**Und warum können wir dann nicht zusammen kommen? Wenn du es willst und ich es will, was spricht dann noch dagegen?"**

„Der dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger sprechen dagegen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, zu was sie fähig sind. Ich liebe Dich und ich weiß, du liebst mich, aber wenn wir diese Liebe zulassen bieten wir ihm auch eine Angriffsfläche.

Liebe macht unvorsichtig. Liebe macht verwundbar. Liebe macht glücklich und das alles kann ich mir für meine Arbeit bei ihm nicht leisten. Sollte er irgendetwas ahnen, wird er keine Ruhe geben, bis er alles weiß und wenn das der Fall ist, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir tot sind! Ich will nicht, dass die etwas geschieht! Darum will ich es nicht!

Unsere Zeit wird kommen, aber erst, wenn der dunkle Lord besiegt ist und wir beide noch am Leben sind! So lange müssen wir uns gedulden!"

„**Aber wieso muss er es erfahren? Ich denke, du bist ein Meister der Leglimentik und kannst deine Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihm verschließen?"**

„Wenn meine Gedanken und Gefühle aber so groß und stark sind, kann ich sie auf Dauer nicht verbergen. Du bist schon jetzt hier nicht mehr sicher. Es wäre besser, du gehst in die Muggelwelt zurück. Dort kann er dich schwerer finden und glaube mir, wenn alles vorbei ist, werde ich dich finden!"

**Ich gehe hier nicht weg. Ich werde Hogwarts, die Schüler und dich nicht verlassen!**

**Ich lasse mir nicht von einem Wesen, ohne richtige Gestalt vorschreiben, was ich tun oder lassen kann! Außerdem habe ich keine Angst vor ihm!"**

„Du hast nur darum keine Angst, weil du nicht weißt, wozu er fähig ist!

Glaube mir, er nutzt die Schwächen und Empfindungen seiner Gegner radikal aus!

Du machst dir keine Vorstellungen darüber, wie grausam er ist.

Es wäre ihm eine Freude, dich zu quälen, nicht einmal zu töten, sondern zu quälen und lass dir gesagt sein, den Tod würdest du als Belohnung empfinden! Ich bitte dich nochmals, bitte verlasse Hogwarts!"

Sie sagte lange Zeit nichts. Sie trat nah an ihn heran und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Sie glitzerten und waren voller Trauer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, bis zum Grund seiner Seele schauen zu können und wusste, er hatte Recht.

Aber sie war so glücklich hier in Hogwarts, sollte sie das alles aufgeben?

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie es tun müsste, wenn sie ihn wirklich liebte und das tat sie.

An diesem Tag hatte sie es schmerzlich erkannt. Sie liebte ihn, so wie er war.

Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und er hob die Hand, legte sie an ihre Wange und strich die Tränen mit dem Daumen fort.

„**Warum können wir uns nicht einfach lieben, glücklich sein und zusammen leben? **

**Warum muss das Leben so kompliziert sein und so ungerecht?", **flüsterte sie leise und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sein Kräuterduft drang in ihre Nase.

Lange blieben sie so stehen. Sie hatte den Kopf in an seiner Schulter, er legte seine Nase auf ihr Haar umarmte sie und streichelte ihr langsam den Rücken. Sie weinte lautlos. Auch seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig, aber die Tränen fanden nicht den Weg nach draußen.

„**Wenn ich deinen Wunsch erfülle und Hogwarts morgen verlasse, bleibst du dann wenigstens heute Nacht bei mir? Wer weiß, ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen und ich möchte wenigstens einmal neben dir einschlafen und neben dir aufwachen, bitte!"**

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und die beiden blickten sich lange an.

Dann senkte sich sein Kopf und ihre Lippen fanden sich. Tausend Glücksgefühle bestürmten beide.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und gaben den Weg für ihre Zungen frei.

Anfangs zaghaft, aber dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zum Luftholen mussten sie aufhören und umarmten sich wieder.

Plötzlich hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erhellten Kerzen den Raum.

Dann entledigte er sich seines Gehrocks und legte sich zu ihr. Er streichelte ihr übers Haar. Die Tränen rannen noch immer über ihr Gesicht und er begann, sie wegzuküssen.

Dann küssten sie sich wieder und sie öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Der Anblick seiner nackten Brust erregte sie und sie begann, diese zu liebkosen.

Er zog ihren Pullover über ihren Kopf, küsste sie weiter.

Sie erhob sich und küsste ihn seine Brust hinab bis zum Bachnabel, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie ihm aus.

Er tat das Gleiche mit ihr. Beide genossen es. Durch sanfte Liebkosungen, Streicheleinheiten und Küsse waren beide bald sehr erregt und alles steuerte auf den Höhepunkt hin.

In ihm lag ihre ganze Verzweiflung, Liebe, Trauer und Wut und beide erlebten ihn voller Ekstase.

Danach ließen sie sich schwer atmend auf die Kissen fallen. Cathrin legte sich in seinen Arm und sie lagen einfach nur so da, ohne zu reden oder sich zu bewegen. Doch beide hatten den gleichen Gedanken. Sie müssten sich bald trennen und vielleicht würde sich das nie wiederholen!

Instinktiv verstärkten sie die Umarmung. So schliefen sie auch irgendwann ein.

Als Cathrin erwachte, war das Kopfkissen neben ihr leer. Sie blickte auf und sah Severus vor dem Fenster stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Langsam stand sie auf, umarmte ihn von hinter, küsste seine Schulter und legte dann ihre Kopf darauf.

Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und sagte leise: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es überstehen soll, dich gehen zu lassen! Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns endlich gefunden haben und es bricht mir das Herz, wenn du nicht mehr hier bist!"

Als Antwort küsste sie wieder sein Schulterblatt.

Er drehte sich um und küsste sie. In diesem Kuss lag seine ganze Leidenschaft. Dann hob er sie wieder hoch und trug sie, noch immer küssend zurück auf das Bett.

Noch einmal liebten sie sich heiß und innig.

Diesmal schliefen sie nicht wieder ein. Sie lagen die ganze restliche Nacht eng umschlungen beieinander.

Es wurde langsam hell und sie wußten, dass der Zeitpunkt ihres Abschiedes näher kam.

Als sie beide fertig angekleidet waren, ging Cathrin auf ihn zu. Er stand wieder am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Sie stellte sich neben ihn. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und nahm ihre Hand. Dann legte er eine Kette hinein. Es war eine feingliedrige silberne Kette, mit dem Slytherinsymbol als Anhänger.

Das ganze war sehr fein und filigran gearbeitet. Er schloss ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Wenn du diese Kette trägst, kann ich dich immer finden. Sie verbindet uns. Solltest du in Gefahr sein, wird sie mich informieren und ich kann dir zu Hilfe kommen.

Nun solltest du aber gehen und Albus und Hermine von deiner Abreise unterrichten."

Die letzten Worte sprach er sehr langsam und leise.

Sie gaben sich einen letzten Kuss.

An der Tür drehte sich Cathrin noch einmal zu ihm um. Beide sahen sich stumm an.

Dann holte sie tief Luft und ging zu Hermine und Albus.

Hermine verstand natürlich nicht, warum sie so plötzlich abreisen musste. Sie drängte sie, es ihr zu sagen, stellte aber sehr bald fest, dass es sinnlos war.

Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmten sie sich und Cathrin sagte: "Bis bald. Weihnachten sehen wir uns ja wieder!"

Albus machte keine großen Worte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und wusste anscheinend bescheid. Wenn sie später an diesen Augenblick zurück dachte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht Legliementik angewandt hat.

Bevor sie ging, versicherte er ihr, dass sie jederzeit zurückkommen konnte. In Hogwarts war sie immer willkommen. Ihre Koffer würden im Laufe des Tages zu ihr gebracht werden.

Dobby sollte gemeinsam mit ihr zur Bank im Park apparieren, an der ihr Hogwartsabenteuer zusammen mit Severus begonnen hatte. Von dort aus, würde sie den Weg nach Hause allein finden.

Cathrin lief mit Dobby zur Appariergrenze. Auf halbem Wege drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

Albus, Minerva und Hermine standen am Tor und winkten. Firenze war ans Seeufer gekommen und verbeugte sich zum Abschied. Aber hoch oben, auf dem Astronomieturm stand eine schwarze Gestalt und sah zu ihr herunter.

Instinktiv umfasste sie ihre Kette.

„Dobby ist traurig, dass Professor Granger schon wieder nach Hause gehen. Dobby hofft, sie kommen bald wieder, Miss.", piepste er.

Cathrin lächelte, hob die Hand noch einmal zum Gruß in Richtung Hogwarts und mit einem Knall apparierten sie.

Im Park verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn von Dobby und ging langsam nach Hause.

Aber es war nicht mehr ihr zu Hause. Eines Tages würde das Hogwarts sein, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber bis dorthin würde es noch dauern.


	13. Chapter 13

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nur wenige Fragen gestellt. Natürlich waren sie überrascht, dass sie so schnell und so plötzlich wieder zu Hause war.

Aber sie erkannten schnell, dass Cathrin nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Wenn der Zeitpunkt kommen sollte, würde sie es tun und beide würden zuhören.

Sie benahm sich ihren Eltern gegenüber, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie hatte im Kindergarten in der Nachbarschaft eine Aushilfsstelle angenommen, aber nur um sich abzulenken.

Ihre Gedanken weilten ununterbrochen in Hogwarts und sie lebte irgendwie mechanisch.

Alles war automatisiert, das Aufstehen, das Arbeiten, das Essen und das Schlafengehen.

Sie lachte, wenn es erwartet wurde und war sie allein, saß sie still auf ihrer Fensterbank und starrte in den Himmel. Manchmal hörte sie leise Musik.

Ihre Eltern machten sich natürlich Sorgen, wagten aber nicht, sie anzusprechen.

Die Adventszeit begann. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Aber dieses Jahr interessierte es sie nicht besonders.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Last Minute Geschenke besorgen, das Essen planen und vorbereiten, usw.

Hermine würde bald nach Hause kommen. Cathrin war total aufgeregt, sie würde Nachrichten aus Hogwarts mitbringen.

Die Weihnachtsferien begannen und die Eltern machten sich auf den Weg, um Hermine vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

Cathrin wollte lieber zu Hause warten. Sie hatte keine Lust darauf von den Schülern erkannt zu werden und unangenehme Fragen gestellt zu bekommen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Fensterbank und hörte Musik. Dabei muss sie wohl eingeschlafen sein, als sie erwachte, stand Hermine vor ihr.

Beide umarmten sich und sie setzte sich zu ihr.

Cathrin war aufgeregt, wollte aber Hermine nicht misstrauisch machen und so stellte sie ungeduldig erst ein paar allgemeine Fragen, die Hermine gern beantwortete.

Natürlich war den Schülern die plötzliche Abreise komisch vorgekommen und es gab auch entsprechende Fragen, aber Albus hatte das abgeblockt mit der Bemerkung, dass eine schwere Erkrankung sie nach Hause gerufen hat.

Das Leben auf Hogwarts ging wieder in normalen Bahnen weiter. Nur für Muggelkunde gab es noch keinen Ersatzlehrer und diese Stunde fiel vorerst aus.

Snape benahm sich noch grantiger und unausgeglichener. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen so viele Punkte abgezogen, wie sonst in einem ganzen Jahr. Hermine fragte sich, welche Laus ihm wohl über die Leber gelaufen war, vielleicht ist ein Todessertreffen nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verlaufen.

Cathrin wusste es besser, aber sie sagte nichts. Für sie stand fest, er vermisste sie genauso wie sie ihn vermisste. Er litt ebenso und das machte sie traurig.

Aber sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und alberte mit Hermine herum, lachte und scherzte. Nur ihr Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

Die Tage vergingen und Cathrin ging es schlecht. Sie hatte Krämpfe, ihr war ständig übel und ihr Kopf schien zu platzen.

Aber sie erzählte es niemandem.

Wahrscheinlich haben Mütter eine Art Intuition oder etwas ähnliches, jedenfalls merkte ihre Mutter bald, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie beschloss, Cathrin darauf anzusprechen. Wenn sie über die gründe ihrer Rückkehr nicht sprechen möchte ist das eine Sache, aber wenn es ihr sichtbar schlecht geht, kann das nicht mehr ignoriert werden.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Fensterbank.

„Schatz, was ist los?" fragte sie geradeheraus.

Cathrin lächelte sie an und sagte: „Was soll los sein? Nichts Besonderes!"

„Aber ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht! Möchtest du lieber mit deinem Vater sprechen?"

„Nein Mama, es geht mir gut, ich habe mir wahrscheinlich nur den Magen verdorben.", reagierte Cathrin leicht genervt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was in Hogwarts vorgefallen ist und ich will dich nicht drängen, es mir zu erzählen. Aber mein Kind, ich kenne diese Symptome, glaub es mir. Könnte es sein, dass du ein Kind erwartest?", lies ihre Mutter nicht locker.

Cathrin wurde blass. Daran hatte sie wirklich noch nicht gedacht, aber es schien logisch, die Krämpfe, die Übelkeit.

Sie wollte aber nicht reden, darum nickte sie nur.

„Hast du einen Test gemacht?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Mutter fragte weiter „wollen wir einen besorgen?"

Cathrin schaute sie direkt an und murmelte nur „Ja.", dann lehnte sie den Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Mutter und weinte. Sie weinte das erste Mal, seit sie wieder zu Hause war.

Ihre Mutter streichelte ihr über den Kopf und flüsterte: „Lass es raus mein Schatz. Lass es raus, das ist wichtig. Wenn du mit mir sprechen möchtest oder mir nur etwas sagen möchtest bin ich da, vergiss das nicht. Ich hab dich lieb."

Cathrin hob den Kopf und schaute ihre Mutter an, noch immer standen ihre Augen voller Tränen und sie begann zu erzählen.

Zuerst langsam und stockend, dann deutlich und klar.

Sie nannte seinen Namen nicht, aber sie erzählte ihrer Mutter, dass sie sich verliebt hatte.

Er liebte sie auch und dieses Gefühl sei so echt uns so tief, wie sie es noch nie erleben durfte.

Allerdings würde genau diese Liebe sie in Hogwarts in Gefahr bringen und so habe er sie schließlich überzeugt, dass es für sie sicherer sei, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Wenn die Gefahr vorüber sei, würde er sofort zu ihr kommen. Was sie von Hermine erfahren habe, zeigte ihr, dass auch er unter der Trennung leidet und das wiederum macht sie noch trauriger.

Ihre Mutter nahm sie wieder in den Arm und sagte nur: „Mein armer Schatz, nun hast du deine große Liebe gefunden, nur um sie gleich wieder zu verlieren."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so beieinander. Schließlich standen sie auf und besorgten den Schwangerschaftstest.

Cathrin und ihre Mutter saßen am Abend ungeduldig in ihrem Zimmer und warteten. Gerade hatten sie den Test gestartet. Das Ergebnis stand noch aus.

Da, das Stäbchen verfärbte sich. Nun stand es fest, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war sie schwanger. Ein Kind von Severus. Cathrin war glücklich. Wenn er schon nicht bei ihr sein konnte, hatte sie wenigstens sein Kind bei sich.

Sie fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Die beiden beschlossen, ihren Vater sofort einzuweihen. Hermine aber wollten sie nichts sagen, sie würde bald wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und dort sollte es niemand erfahren.

Auch ihr Vater war zuerst überrascht, doch dann freute er sich riesig.

„Ich werde Großvater! Das ist die schönste Weihnachtsüberraschung!", jubelte er.

Am Abend saß Cathrin wieder auf ihrer Fensterbank und sah in den Sternenhimmel.

_Severus, wir bekommen ein Kind! Ich würde zu gern dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du das erfährst. Wenn alles vorbei ist, sind wir eine richtige Familie. Hoffentlich dauert es nicht allzu lange bis wir uns wieder sehen._

Es sollte ein paar Monate dauern.


	14. Chapter 14

Danke DaniSnape für Deine liebe Review. Werde mich bemühen, dass es Euch allen weiterhin gefällt.

Bitte reviewt weiter, ja?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sieben Monate später:

Severus fluchte, schon wieder brannte sein Mal. Der dunkle Lord war in letzter Zeit extrem launisch und er hatte nicht nur einen _Crucio_ abbekommen.

Er legte seine Todesserkleidung an und ging zur Appariergrenze.

„Severus, endlich bequemst du dich auch, hier zu erscheinen!", zischte der Lord im zu.

„Meister, ich war gerade in einer Lehrerkonferenz und konnte mich nicht sofort abseilen.

Vergebt mir!", sprach er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Gut gut, es gibt wichtigeres! Bereits seit einigen Monaten spüre ich die Präsenz einer fremden Macht. Sie nimmt stetig zu und langsam beunruhigt mich das Ganze. Wurmschwanz und Lucius haben für mich Erkundigungen eingeholt und dabei Erschreckendes festgestellt.

Von einer Macht solchen Ausmaßes wurde unsere Welt nur vier Mal getroffen. Das war die Geburt der vier Hogwartsgründer. Zauberer der Sonderklasse, mit einer nicht zu übertreffenden magischen Fähigkeit.

Laut alter Überlieferungen, wird ein Kind, welches mit einem extremen Übermaß an Trauer, Verzweiflung und Liebe gezeugt wird solch enorme Kräfte entwickeln.

Und genau das scheint geschehen zu sein.

Es wird bald ein Kind mit eben dieser Macht geboren werden. Dieses Kind in meine Hand zu bringen, wird mir die ultimative Waffe verschaffen.

Das ist nun das vorrangige Ziel! Ihr werdet Euch auf alle schwangeren Hexen und auch Muggelfrauen konzentrieren, die ihr Kind in voraussichtlich einem Monat zur Welt bringen werden.

Diese Frauen werdet ihr mit einem _Avada Kedavra_ belegen. Das ungeborene Kind wird seine Mutter schützen und den Fluch abschwächen.

Diese Frau bringt ihr mir. Mit den Anderen macht, was ihr wollt!"

Seine Anhänger starrten ihn gebannt an. „Meister, wir werden euch das Kind bringen, dessen könnt ihr gewiss sein!", schleimte Lucius, verbeugte sich und ging.

Die Anderen taten es ihm nach, auch Severus, in dessen Kopf es nun arbeitete.

_Kann es sein, dass ein solches Kind existiert? Ich muss sofort zu Albus und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Dieses Kind in unserer Hand, wäre wahrscheinlich der Sieg über den dunklen Lord._

Mit diesen Gedanken apparierte er nach Hogwarts. Er lief unverzüglich in Dumbeldores Büro und traf ihn und Minerva bei einer Besprechung an. Noch während er erzählte, wurde Albus zunehmend nervös. Am Ende konnte er schon nicht mehr still sitzen, sondern ging im Büro auf und ab. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Wir müssen sofort die Ordensmitglieder informieren. Minerva, du durchstöberst bitte die Bibliothek und versuchst herauszufinden, ob Voldemort Recht hat. Severus, du flohst mit mir ins Hauptquartier, um die Anderen zu informieren.", sagte Albus schließlich.

Im Hauptquartier warteten schon alle auf die beiden.

Albus erklärte ihnen die neue Situation. Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Augen wanderten zu Severus, der die Aussage Dumbledores bestätigte.

„Aber wie sollen wir herausfinden, welche Muggelfrau in vier Wochen ihr Kind erwartet?", fragte schließlich Tonks. „Bei Hexen wird das ja im Ministerium akribisch vermerkt, aber bei den Muggeln weiß ich das nicht."

„Zu Allerest müssen wir diese Akten aus dem Ministerium in Sicherheit bringen, bevor Voldemort sie in die Hände bekommt und so tausende Unschuldige Frauen und ungeborene Kinder töten kann. Lupin, Tonks, das übernehmt ihr! Zuvor müssen wir aber warten, was Minerva in Erfahrung bringt." , befahl Dumbledore.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Minerva im Kamin. Sie hatte ein dickes Buch unter dem Arm.

Alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Es stimmt. Eine solche Macht kann es geben. Es gab sie bisher allerdings nicht, wie Voldemort vermutet vier Mal, sondern nur zwei Mal. Dabei handelte es sich um Godric Griffyndor und Salazar Slytherin. Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw waren zwar auch außergewöhnliche Hexen, verfügten allerdings nicht über die gleiche Macht.

Zuvor und danach ist nicht ein einziger weiterer Fall bekannt. Wir haben hier vielleicht die Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen endlich gefunden!", rasselte sie ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen herunter.

Lupin und Tonks machten sich umgehend auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

Arthur Weasley überlegte. Die Lösung war in seinem Kopf, das wusste er, aber wo?

Schließlich schrie er auf: „Ich habs. Soweit ich informiert bin, ist es bei Muggeln üblich,

in ihren Krankenhäusern Buch über voraussichtliche Geburtstermine zu führen.

Allerdings gibt es mehrere Krankenhäuser und wir müssten alle aufsuchen.

Dafür könnten wir vielleicht Hilfe von Harry und Hermine gebrauchen, sie kennen sich in der Muggelwelt besser aus."

„Du hast Recht", antwortete Dumbledore. „Minerva, hol die beiden bitte hierher."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Minerva kehrte zusammen mit Harry und Hermine zurück. Die beiden wurden kurz in ihre Aufgaben eingewiesen. Sie sollten zusammen mit Mitgliedern des Ordens die einzelnen Krankenhäuser aufsuchen und die Unterlagen beschaffen.

Alle machten sich auf den Weg, nur Dumbledore, Minerva und Snape blieben zurück.

„Wir drei müssen uns überlegen, wie es weiter geht, sobald wir diese Informationen haben.", sprach Dumbledore weiter.

Remus und Tonks erschienen zurück. Man sah ihrem Blick an, dass sie zu spät gekommen waren. Die Akten aus dem Ministerium waren verschwunden.

Harry, Arthur und Molly kamen ebenfalls unverrichteter Dinge zurück. Auch die Akten ihrer Krankenhäuser waren nicht mehr da.

Die Verzweiflung wuchs. „Oh mein Gott, wie viele Unschuldige müssen diesen Wahnsinn wieder bezahlen?", flüsterte Minerva und alle nickten.

Nun kehrten Hermine, Sirius und Mad Eye mit einem Stapel Akten zurück. Wenigsten sie waren erfolgreich. Nun wurden die Adressen unter den Anwesenden verteilt und alle machten sich auf den Weg.

Snape, Albus un Minerva blieben wieder zurück. Snape, weil er nicht von den Todessern erkannt werden durfte und seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten werden musste. Albus, um alle Aktionen zu koordinieren. Minerva, um Botschaften zu überbringen.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Cathrin in ihrem gemütlichen Ohrensessel und hörte Musik.

Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. Alles war für die Geburt vorbereitet.

Bettchen, Wickelkommode, Badewanne und Regal standen bereit. Die Babyecke war rosa gestrichen.

Es würde ein Mädchen hatte der Arzt ihr gesagt. Ihre Eltern waren überglücklich und verwöhnten sie nach Strick und Faden. Hermine wusste noch nichts. Aber da würde sich bald ändern.

Seit einigen Wochen waren Ferien. Noch war Hermine im Fuchsbau, aber übermorgen würde sie nach Hause kommen und ihr Umfang war nicht zu übersehen.

An Hermines Wutausbruch, wegen der Geheimniskrämerei mochte sie jetzt noch nicht denken.

War da nicht ein Geräusch?

Ihre Eltern jedenfalls konnten es nicht sein, die waren zu einem Ärztekongress gefahren. Oh Gott, hatte sie da Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Die beiden wollten sie partout nicht allein lassen.

Da, wieder ein Geräusch. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Pass doch auf wo du hin läufst Goyle! So wird sie noch alles hören! Hier unten ist sie nicht, komm lass uns oben suchen! Vielleicht haben wir ja hier Glück und können dem dunklen Lord seine Beute bringen!" flüsterte Jemand.

Cathrin hatte genug gehört. Der Schreck fuhr ihr in die Glieder. Der dunkle Lord? Das mussten Anhänger von Voldemort sein und die suchten sie! Warum? Wo sollte sie hin, sie saß hier in der Falle!

Sie löschte das Licht und schlich sich in den Schrank. Dort setzte sie sich in die hinterste Ecke und versteckte sich hinter den Kleidungsstücken.

Instinktiv umfasste sie die Kette mit dem Slytherinanhänger, die Severus ihr gegeben hatte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl schien herein.

„Ach da ist ja unser Täubchen!", hörte sie eine eklige Stimme. „Komm heraus, Süße!"

Sie erhob sich mühsam und kam aus dem Schrank. „Sieh doch mal, was das hier für eine Schönheit ist Crabbe. Um die wäre es doch Schade! Bevor wir sie mit dem _Avada Kedavra _belegen, könnten wir doch noch einmal unseren Spaß mit ihr haben, oder nicht!"

„Lass bloß deine Finger von ihr Goyle. Wenn sie die gesuchte ist, wird der Lord dich dafür umbringen!"

Cathrin fragte nervös: „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Nichts weiter, wir wollen nur dein Kind!", war die schockierende Antwort.

Severus wurde unruhig. Etwas stimmte nicht! Er nahm seine Kette in die Hand. Auch er hatte den gleichen Anhänger, wie Cathrin. Der glühte!

_Cathrin! Sie ist in Gefahr! Ich muss sofort zu ihr!_

„Albus, Minerva, ich muss sofort zu Cathrin. Sie ist in Gefahr. Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das weiß, verdraut mir einfach!", schrie er, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Anhänger und war verschwunden.

Albus und Minerva schauten sich kurz an, nickten und flohten hinter ihm her.

Wo war er hier? Es war dunkel. Allmählich gewöhnten seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen aus den oberen Räumen.

„Nein, bitte nicht!" Das war Cathrin! Er musste sofort nach oben und stürmte die Treppe empor. Dabei nahm er mehrere Stufen auf einmal.

„Nein Süße, was sein muss, muss sein", hörte er Doyle höhnisch sagen.

_So ein Schweinehund. Das wird er mir büßen!_, dachte Severus nur.

„_Avada Kedavra_" – Stille- ein Schrei- Neiin!

„Neiiiiiin!" schreiend stürmte er in das Zimmer, setzte beide mit einem _Stupor _außer Gefecht und rannte zu Cathrin.

Kurz hinter ihm folgten Minerva und Albus und kümmerten sich um die beiden Todesser.

Er schaute zu Cathrin. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, er hatte doch deutlich den Todesfluch gehört! Als sie ihn erblickte lächelte sie schwach.

„Severus, unser Baby…!", war alles, was sie leise heraus brachte. Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Er streichelte ihre Wange und drückte seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar. Er war zu spät gekommen!

Tränen traten in seine Augen. Aber wie konnte das sein, sie atmete noch! Sie war noch nicht tot!

Nun erst merkte er, dass sie hochschwanger war.

Sollte dies das gesuchte Kind sein? Sein Kind!

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter! „Severus, sie muss so schnell wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey!", mahnte Albus leise.

Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht konnte Poppy helfen!

Er stand auf und hob sie hoch. Dann ging er hinab, zum Kamin und flohte nach Hogwarts


	15. Chapter 15

_Warum zumTeufel dauerte das so lange? Poppy musste doch bald fertig sein, oder war Cathrin etwa schon…? Nein!! An so etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken, Severus!_

Sie bekam ein Kind! Von ihm! Warum hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt? Er kannte die Antwort schon.

Ruhelos lief er auf und ab. Albus, der die ganze Zeit auf der Bank vor dem Krankenzimmer gesessen hatte stand auf und trat zu ihm.

„Du wirst noch den Boden durchlaufen, Severus! Komm, setz dich zu mir!

Das Kind hat Cathrin geschützt! Dadurch konnte sie den tödlichen Fluch überleben!

Es scheint nun wirklich so, dass dieses Kind existiert und es ist euer Kind! Severus!

Ahnst du, nur im Ansatz, welche Möglichkeiten wir nun haben? Doch zunächst muss Cathrin zu sich kommen und außer Gefahr sein!"

In diesem Moment öffnete Poppy die Tür. Severus rannte auf sie zu.

„Wie geht es ihr, wird sie es schaffen?", fragte er.

„Ihr Puls ist schwach, normaler Weise müsste sie schon längst tot sein, aber irgendetwas in ihr kämpft dagegen an. Wenn sie die nächste Stunde übersteht, hat sie eine Chance!"

Severus ging in den Krankensaal. Dort lag sie. Sie war ganz blass. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben ihr Bett.

Die ganze Zeit sah er sie an. Er küsste ihre Stirn und sprach zu ihr: „Bitte komm zurück. Lass mich nicht allein! Ich brauche dich doch!"

Dann streichelte er ihren Bauch. „Pass gut auf sie auf und rette sie, bitte!"

Auf dem Korridor erklangen Stimmen. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Die Sterne strahlten heute besonders hell.

Plötzlich betraten mehrere Menschen den Saal. Unter ihnen war Hermine und die anderen beiden mussten ihre Eltern sein. Albus und Minerva waren auch dabei.

Er drehte sich wieder um und reagierte nicht.

Alle standen um Cathrins Bett herum. Ihre Mutter strich ihr übers Haar und blickte auf. Dann sah sie ihn. Sie kam auf ihn zu und fragte leise: „Sind sie der Mann, den sie liebt? Ja, sie müssen es sein. Danke, dass sie sie gerettet haben. Sie müssen ein guter Mensch sein, sonst hätte sich meine Tochter nicht in sie verliebt und ich bin froh, dass sie bei ihr waren, als es passierte. Danke!"

Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, sah sie nur an und sagte nichts. Das war aber auch nicht nötig. Der Glanz seiner Augen sagte alles. Er nickte nur und drehte sich wieder um.

„Was?" schrie Hermine herüber. „Sie sind der Mistkerl, der meiner Schwester das Herz gebrochen hat? Was tun sie hier? Verschwinden Sie!"

„Hermine!" erklang es aus mehreren Mündern gleichzeitig.

Albus erklärte ihr ruhig: „Nein Hermine. Ein Herz kann man nur brechen, wenn ein Gefühl nicht erwidert wird und glaube mir, das ist hier nicht der Fall! Die Gefühle, von denen wir hier sprechen sind enorm, sonst hätte das Kind nicht diese Fähigkeiten und hätte Cathrin nicht retten können."

Das ließ Hermine verstummen und sie schaute ihn schuldbewusst an.

Severus zeigte bei all dem keine Regung.

Plötzlich begann Cathrin zu zucken. Alle erschraken. Severus eilte an ihr Bett. Es war, als hätte sie einen epileptischen Anfall. Ihre Augenlider zuckten.

Dann war es wieder vorbei. Alle hielten die Luft an. Cathrin öffnete einen kleinen Spalt die Augen und lächelte, als sie Severus erblickte.

„Severus! Komm zu mir!", sagte sie schwach. Er tat, wie sie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Bring mich fort von hier, ja?" flüsterte sie.

„Das geht nicht, mein Engel. Poppy muss doch auf dich aufpassen!", antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Bitte!", erwiderte sie schwach.

„Ich denke, wir können ihren Wunsch erfüllen!" sagte Albus an seiner statt. „Minerva errichte eine Flohverbindung zwischen Severus´ Räumen und der Krankenstation, falls etwas ist, kommst du sofort mit ihr hierher oder ruft Poppy, Severus!

Mister und Misses Granger, Hermine wird Ihnen Cathrins ehemalige Räume zeigen. Sie sind noch unverändert und werden ihnen vorerst als Quartier dienen. Hermine, du kannst natürlich auch dort bleiben."

Ohne Erwiderung machte sich Minerva ans Werk. Severus hob Cathrin empor und trug sie in Richtung Kamin. Ihre Eltern strichen ihr noch einmal über den Kopf und küssten ihre Stirn.

Dann flohte Severus mit ihr in seine Räume.

Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Dann deckte er sie sorgfältig zu, zog sich einen Sessel heran und setzte sich zu ihr.

Beide sahen sich nur an und sagten kein Wort. Zwischendurch fielen Cathrin immer wieder die Augen zu. Nach einiger Zeit, bat sie ihn, sich zu ihr zu legen.

Er tat ihr nur zu gern den gefallen und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Dann schlief sie wieder. Severus hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und einer davon, war: _Himmel, ich werde Vater!_


	16. Chapter 16

Danke an Katrin fuer die Review und dass dir meine Geschichte gefaellt und an alle, die bisher geschrieben haben. Danke!!!

Ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt und ich noch mehr Reviews erhalte.

Liebe Grüße

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Cathrin am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Severus noch immer neben ihr. Seine dunklen Augen beobachteten sie.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er.

„Ein bisschen gerädert, aber es geht mir gut! Danke, dass du gleich gekommen bist!"

Statt einer Antwort küsste er ihre Stirn.

Sie spitzte ihren Mund und sah ihn strahlend an. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie auf den Mund.

In diesem Kuss lagen alle Gefühle und Entbehrungen der letzten Monate. Sie lagen danach noch beieinander und er hielt sie fest. So fest, dass niemand sie ihm je wieder aus seinen Armen reißen konnte.

Es klopfte und Severus erhob sich, um zu öffnen. Ihre Eltern standen mit einem Tablett vor der Tür und sahen ihn an. Mister Granger bestellte ihm von Professor Dumbledore, dass dieser in seinem Büro auf ihn wartete. Solange würde sie auf Cathrin achten.

Severus machte sich gleich auf den Weg.

In Dubledores Büro warteten bereits Albus und Minerva auf ihn.

Beide erkundigten sich nach Cathrins Zustand und waren mit der Antwort sehr zufrieden.

„Wir sollten uns nun Gedanken machen, wie es mit ihr weitergeht.", begann Albus.

„Wir sind der Meinung, dass sie hier in Hogwarts am Sichersten ist.

Noch ahnt Voldemort nicht, wer es ist, da wir Crabbe und Goyle Senior nach Askaban gebracht haben, aber sollte er es herausfinden ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du wieder im letzten Moment helfen kannst sehr gering.

Sollte sie allerdings hier bleiben, darf niemand erfahren, dass du der Vater des Kindes bist und es somit auch Zauberfähigkeiten haben könnte. Offiziell ist es ein Muggel. Das Kind muss geboren sein, bevor die Schüler zurückkehren und der offizielle Geburtstermin wird bei Bekanntgabe von uns vier Wochen vorverlegt. Damit müsste sie vorerst vor Voldemort geschützt sein.

Um die Kräfte eures Kindes gegen ihn zu nutzen, wird es erst ein gewisses Alter erreichen müssen.

Das heißt diese Charade kann sich lange hinziehen. Könnt ihr und vor Allem, kann Cathrin das durchstehen?

Ihr dürft euch zwar sehen, aber nur normal miteinander reden. Jeder wohnt in seinen Räumen und Besuche und private Kontakte sind absolut tabu.

Es darf für keinen ersichtlich sein, dass ihr ein Paar seid.

Das wird schwer. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauert, ein paar Monate, ein paar Jahre…

Ihr seht euch jeden Tag, aber dürft euch nicht berühren. Das ist nicht zu unterschätzen.

Nur in den Ferien, wenn kein Schüler mehr anwesend ist, könnt ihr hier normal leben, sonst nicht.

Alternativ könnten wir Cathrin noch im Hauptquartier unterbringen. Aber dort darf sie das Haus vielleicht jahrelang nicht verlassen.

Überlegt es euch gut! Von dir Severus weiß ich, dass du dich gut verstellen kannst, aber Liebe ist anders. Bitte informiert uns morgen über eure Entscheidung.

Wenn du möchtest, kannst du wieder zu ihr gehen."

Damit war Severus entlassen, ohne auch nur ein Wort sagen zu müssen. Das sollte sich alles erst einmal setzen.

Als er wieder in seinen Räumen war, schlief Cathrin. Ihre Eltern saßen an ihrem Bett und sahen ihn an, als er das Schlafgemach betrat.

Dumbledore hatte bereits vorher mit ihnen gesprochen. Daher wussten sie, was in ihm vorging.

Beide erhoben sich und wollten den Raum verlassen, um beide allein zu lassen.

Im Vorübergehen klopfte ihr Vater auf seine Schulter.

Severus setzte sich in den Sessel und wartete, bis sie erwachte.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, Cathrin schlief immer noch, als Dobby mit einem Knall apparierte.

„Professor Dumbledore sagt, Dobby soll ihnen etwas zu essen bringen, Sir!" piepste er.

„Danke, bitte stell es auf dem Tisch ab!"

Als Dobby verschwunden war, merkte er erst einmal, wie sein Magen um Nahrung bat.

Er nahm sich ein belegtes Brot und biss hinein. In diesem Augenblick erwachte Cathrin.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Er ging zu ihr und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

Dann zwang er sie, etwas zu essen.

„Was wollte Albus von dir?", fragte sie leise.

Er überlegte lange, wie er es ihr beibringen sollte. Dann entschloss er sich dazu, es mit den Worten von Albus zu versuchen. Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen beide lange.

Dann sah Cathrin ihn an und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde hier bleiben und seine Bedingungen erfüllen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, dich täglich zu sehen und nicht anfassen zu dürfen, aber ich kann wenigstens in deiner Nähe sein. Außerdem haben wir ja noch die Ferien. Ich glaube, dass ich es schaffen kann!"

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und hielt sie lange fest.


	17. Chapter 17

Ihr seid so lieb! Danke für die lieben Reviews an Traudel und an Cat. Sorry, ich habe keinen Beta-Leser. Sind so viele Fehler drin? Das wäre ja peinlich und ich müsste mir Gedanken machen!

Für Kritik und Anregungen bin ich immer offen und es wäre toll, wenn Ihr auch so etwas an mich weiterleiten könntet.

Bei diesem Kapitel bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es schreiben soll, es ist nur eine Zwischenhandlung. Mal sehen, was raus kommt.

Vielen Dank auch an Seepferdchen für die favourite Story- Wahl.

Hab mich über alle Meldungen super gefreut!

Kann leider die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht regelmäßig updaten, da im Büro die Hölle los ist und nebenbei auch noch Herbstferien sind, in denen ich mich um meine Kinder kümmern sollte.

Aber danach geht es normal weiter!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ohne es zu bemerken waren sie eingeschlafen und die Sonne war mittlerweile erneut aufgegangen.

Severus bestellte bei Dobby das Frühstück und wollte es Cathrin am Bett servieren.

Die erhob sich und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Eilig stellte er das Tablett ab und eilte zu ihr.

„Was soll das? Du solltest dich laut Poppy noch etwas ausruhen!", rügte er sie laut.

„Severus bitte, es geht mir besser und ich möchte ein wenig umherlaufen. Mich spüre schon jedes einzelne Glied vom vielen Liegen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, mit einem so dicken Bauch den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen? Der drückt einem doch alles ab! Bitte frag Poppy doch! Ich würde auch gern an die frische Luft gehen und ein paar Schritte mit dir spazieren laufen.

So lange wir das noch können, sollten wir es auch ausnutzen. In ein paar Wochen ist alles vorbei."

Sie setzte dabei ihren demütigsten Blick auf, den sie auf Lager hatte und sah ihn von unten herauf an.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste lächeln.

Wie sie so in dem Bett saß, mit den zerzausten Haaren, dem blassen Gesicht, den großen Augen, die ihn gerade anflehten und ihrem kugelrunden Bauch, das war einfach zu viel.

Wortlos ging er zum Kamin und bat Madam Pomfrey, kurz vorbei zu schauen.

Die erschien umgehend.

Severus erklärte ihr die Situation und bat sie, Cathrin noch einmal zu untersuchen, ob ihr ein kleiner Spaziergang zugemutet werden konnte.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte sie gründlich und erklärte dann, dass sie gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang nichts einzuwenden habe, wenn er wirklich nur kurz sei.

Sie müsse versprechen, sich nicht zu überanstrengen und sich danach sofort wieder hinlegen!

Erfreut sagte Cathrin ihr alles zu, was sie hören wollte.

Danach verschwand sie.

Mittlerweile hatte Severus den Tisch im Nebenraum gedeckt und hob sie aus dem Bett. Problemlos trug er sie zur Couch und setzte sie darauf ab.

„Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer, mit meiner dicken Murmel?", fragte Cathrin.

Er schnaubte nur.

Bevor beide sich ans Frühstück machten, wollte Cathrin sich aber erst noch duschen und anziehen.

Da er wusste, dass er heute gegen sie keine Chance hatte, ließ er es zu, begleitete sie aber bis zur Tür.

Sie genoss es, nach den letzten Tagen wieder aus dem Bett heraus zu sein, und hätte noch ewig duschen können. Durch den _Avada Kedavra_ noch leicht geschwächt, spürte sie aber alles intensiver. Sie hatte das Gefühl, unter einem Wasserfall zu stehen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Badtür und Severus kam hastig herein.

Er war die ganze zeit ungeduldig vor der Tür auf und ab gegangen und von Minute zu Minute unruhiger geworden, bis er schließlich beschloss, einfach nach ihr zu sehen.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war und beeilte sich nun.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie auf.

Sie hängte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung See. Genau zu der Stelle, wo sie Firenze gemalt hatte.

Als sie an den Steinen ankamen, erschien dieser auch schon und kam langsam auf beide zu.

„Ich freue mich sehr, euch beide gesund wieder zu sehen. Dass auch ihr wohlauf seid, dunkler Professor erfreut mich ebenso.", sagte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Cathrin und Severus verbeugten sich ebenfalls.

Stellvertretend erwiderte sie seinen Gruß: „Auch wir sind erfreut, euch hier zu sehen.

Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dies nie wieder tun zu können!"

Mit ernstem Gesicht trat Firenze noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und begann: „Der Tag der Geburt eurer Tochter ist nahe. Damit auch eine schwere Zeit. Ihr könnt sie nur mit Vertrauen und Liebe überstehen.

Eure Tochter wird dereinst mit großer Macht ausgestattet sein. Lernt ihr, damit umzugehen!

Mit eurer Tochter wächst auch die Hoffnung, den dunklen Lord besiegen zu können, aber seid auf der Hut. Auch er wird Wege finden, euch zu vernichten.

Ich muss euch nun verlassen, aber wenn ihr mich brauchen solltet, lasst nach mir rufen! Lebt wohl und gebt auf einander acht!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verbeugte er sich wieder und ging zurück in den Wald.

Cathrin und Severus sahen ihm schweigend hinterher.

Schließlich begann Severus leise: „Glaubst du es stimmt, dass wir eine Tochter bekommen?"

Cathrin lächelte ihn an, als sie ihm sagte: „Ja. Das hat mir mein Muggelarzt bereits vor 4 Monaten gesagt. Ihr habt mir doch immer wieder erklärt, dass Zentauren hellseherische Fähigkeiten haben. Warum zweifelst du?"

Er wirkte fast schüchtern als er sie fragte: „Hast du dir schon überlegt…?"

„…wie ich sie nennen werde?" unterbrach sie ihn. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Eigentlich hatte ich an Eileen gedacht, was hältst du davon? Du hast ja auch ein Mitspracherecht. Schließlich bist du der Vater!"

Er brauchte nicht zu antworten, sein Blick drückte seine ganze Dankbarkeit und Liebe aus.

Sie umarmte ich und er schloss seine Arme um sie, so weit es bei ihrer Körperfülle noch machbar war.

Langsam gingen sie zurück. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Sein Mal brannte, der dunkle Lord rief ihn.

Er erklärte Cathrin , dass er dringend noch etwas erledigen müsse. Damit sie nicht allein sei, würde er sie zu ihren Eltern bringen.

Ihre Frage, was denn jetzt so dringend sei, dass er ohne Vorwarnung verschwinden muss, ignorierte er.

Dann brach er auf.


	18. Chapter 18

Als er endlich beim dunklen Lord erschien, waren bereits alle anwesend.

„Severus, kannst du es endlich einrichten zu erscheinen?! Welche Ausrede hast du denn diesmal? Musstest du Dumbledore die Füße kraulen?", fragte Voldemort gereizt.

„Meister verzeiht, aber ich war wirklich gerade in einer Besprechung mit dem alten Narren. Es wäre aufgefallen, wenn ich sofort aufgebrochen wäre.", erwiderte Severus mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Voldemort winkte ab. „Lassen wir das. Nun zu euch allen. Die Suche nach dem Kind war ergebnislos. Ich bin äußerst unzufrieden. Einige von euch, sind sogar draufgegangen oder wurden wegen ihrer Blödheit gefasst und nach Askaban geschickt.

Es gibt noch immer nur das eine Ziel, dieses Kind zu finden!"

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und krümmte sich scheinbar vor Schmerzen.

„Meister, was ist mit euch!", wimmerte Wurmschwanz und wollte ihn stützen.

Doch Vorldemort stieß ihn zurück. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stieß er hervor:

„Es ist soweit. Die Geburt hat begonnen. Das Kind wird bald da sein. Durchwühlt alle Register, um es zu finden! Auf was wartet ihr noch?!!!!"

Um Severus herum begannen alle zu apparieren.

Auch er wollte sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Der Schreck, den die Worte Voldemorts hervorgerufen hatte, steckte ihm tief in den Gliedern.

Wenn alles stimmte, hatten bei Cathrin die Wehen eingesetzt. Aber wiese jetzt?

Heute Morgen war doch noch nichts zu merken? Er musste sofort zu ihr!

Als er eben gehen wollte, hielt Voldemort ihn zurück.

„Warte Severus! Was glaubst du, kann ein Trank mich von dem Einfluss dieses Kindes entbinden? Ich habe keine Lust, solange diese Schmerzen auszuhalten, bis wir das Kind finden!"

„Mein Lord, ich werde nachsehen und versuchen, einen Trank zu brauen, der die Symptome lindert. Vorerst solltet ihr einen Schmerzlinderungstrank nehmen.

Er wird sich um die akutesten Schmerzen kümmern.", antwortete ihm Severus demütig.

„Tu das und finde schnell etwas!" befahl Voldemort.

Damit war Severus entlassen. Er apparierte sofort nach Hogwarts.

So schnell er konnte rannte er über die Wiese zum Tor. Plötzlich verstellte ihm eine dunkle Gestalt den Weg.

Im Mondschein konnte er erkennen, dass es Firenze war.

„Verzeiht, aber ich muss sofort weiter!", rannte er auf ihn zu.

„Wartet dunkler Professor!" bat Firenze, „Nun ist es so weit, euer Kind erblickt das Licht dieser Welt und Voldemort weiß es. Hier nehmt das Hasenohrkraut. Ihr werdet es brauchen, um Voldemort mit einem Trank zu täuschen. Zusammen mit dieser weißen Pfingstrosenwurzel wird es bewirken, dass er seine Schmerzen verliert und euch etwas Zeit verschaffen. Viel Glück!"

Er gab Severus die Kräuter und verschwand.

Woher wusste er…? Er war schließlich ein Zentaur! Severus hatte geglaubt, dass es diese Kräuter nicht mehr gab.

Radix Publeuri, wirkte psychisch entspannend und stimmungshebend.

Radix Paeoniae alba, wirkte ebenfalls psychisch entspannend und schmerzlindernd.

Mit diesen Kräutern konnte er dem dunklen Lord ein heilmittel vorgaugeln. Es würde die Schmerzen betäuben und die geringen Schmerzen, die er noch hatte, würde er auf Grund seiner Psyche nicht spüren.

„Danke" murmelte er leise, besann sich dann aber, was er eigentlich tun wollte.

Sofort rannte er weiter.

Zuerst rannte er in Cathrins Quartier. Hier war niemand mehr, wie ihm die Dame im Porträt versicherte.

Umgehend rannte er weiter zur Krankenstation.

Schon vor der Tür sah er Dumbledore, Minerva und Hermine sitzen. Die sprangen auf, als sie ihn ankommen sahen.

Dumbledore kam ihm entgegen und Severus unterrichtete ihn schnell über das Treffen, dann schob Albus ihn durch die Tür.

Dort lag Cathrin und sah ihm entgegen und lächelte. Ihre Eltern waren bei ihr. Madam Pomfrey stand davor.

Sofort eilte er an ihr Bett. Sie ergriff seine Hand und sagte lächelnd: „Es tut mir leid, aber kaum warst du fort, ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt und nun ist es gleich so weit."

Statt einer Antwort drückte er nur ihre Hand.

Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Trotz des Schmerlossaftes litt sie.

Er konnte nichts für sie tun, außer da zu sein.

Ihre Eltern nickten ihm aufmunternd zu.

Jetzt ging es los. Sie drückte seine Hand so sehr, dass er glaubte, sie würde abgeschnürt. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot vom pressen, sie richtete sich auf und atmete stoßweise.

„Noch einmal stark pressen Cathrin. Komm! Ich seh schon das Köpfchen! Nicht nachlassen! Los!" motivierte sie Madam Pomfrey. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und beugte sich nach vorn, um etwas zu sehen. Wirklich, das Köpfchen lugte ansatzweise heraus. Wahnsinn!

Nun sprach auch er ihr Mut zu. „Gleich hast du es geschafft. Komm!" Ein letzter Schrei und schon hielt Poppy seine Tochter im Arm. Die weinte lauthals.

Er legte vorsichtig Cathrins Oberkörper ab und streichelte ihr die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun haben wir eine Tochter.", sagte er leise zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie lächelte ihn an und legte sich erschöpft zurück.


	19. Chapter 19

Er konnte das alles nicht glauben. Vor drei Tagen ahnte er noch nicht einmal etwas davon und nun war er schon Vater.

Er hielt gerade seine Tochter zum ersten Mal im Arm und vergaß die Welt um sich herum.

Sie hatte himmelblaue Augen und einen weichen hellen Flaum auf dem Kopf. Für ihn war es das schönste Baby, das er je gesehen hatte.

Cathrin beobachtete ihn. Wie er seine Tochter anlächelte und so behutsam mit ihr umging, so hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

Auch ihre Eltern waren von dem Bild fasziniert. Nun wollten aber auch sie ihre kleine Enkeltochter in den Arm nehmen. Nur widerwillig gab Severus sie her.

Die Tür ging auf und Albus, Minerva und Hermine stürmten auf sie zu und drängten sich um Eileen.

Alle flüsterten und es war ein wundervoller Augenblick für Jeden.

Schließlich nahm Madam Pomfrey ihnen die Kleine ab und ging mit ihr fort, um sie zu baden und anzukleiden. Albus und Minerva gingen wieder und zogen Hermine mit sich.

Cathrins Eltern beugten sich zu ihr und ihre Mutter flüsterte ihr ein „gut gemacht" ins Ohr. Dann ließen auch sie die beiden allein. Madam Pomfrey brachte Eileen zurück, nun geschniegelt und gestriegelt und auch sie ging hinaus.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Nur das Glucksen des Babys war zu hören. Cathrin hielt Eileen im Arm und Severus saß vor beiden auf dem Bett und schaute sie nur an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte beider Lippen.

In diesem Moment gab es nur sie drei und keiner dachte an Voldemort, den bevorstehenden Krieg oder die große Gefahr.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Cathrins Eltern waren nach Hause zurückgekehrt und dadurch konnte sie wieder in ihre alten Räume einziehen.

Dort war alles für Eileen vorbereitet.

Im Schlafzimmer wurde ein Bereich durch eine kleine Trennwand abgeteilt und dahinter standen das Bettchen und ein Wickeltisch. Ein Kleiderschrank verdeckte die Trennwand.

Severus hielt sich an den Abenden bei „seinen Frauen" auf, wie Albus immer scherzhaft betonte.

Tagsüber braute er an dem Illusionstrank für Voldemord. Dank Firenzes Geschenken, war er fast damit fertig. Er wusste, lange würde Voldemort nicht warten.

Aber trotz allem genossen die drei jede freie Minute zusammen. Sie unternahmen Spaziergänge, machten Picknicks am See und aßen zusammen. Die Nacht verbrachten sie immer eng umschlungen und sobald Eileen nur einen Ton von sich gab, wurde sie von ihm mit ins große Bett geholt und zwischen beide gelegt.

Der letzte Abend rückte immer näher und damit der Zeitpunkt, an dem die Schüler und in diesem Jahr auch die anderen Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Damit würde auch ihre gemeinsame Zeit enden.

Zuvor aber brannte wieder sein dunkles Mal. Als hätte Voldemort geahnt, dass der Trank fertig war. Severus steckte die abgefüllten Phiolen ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er wurde bereits ungeduldig erwartet.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest Erfolg, Severus. Die Schmerzen werden immer unerträglicher. Dem Balg muss es blendend gehen.", zischte ihm Voldemort entgegen.

Mit einer demütigen Verbeugung antwortete er: „Jawohl Meister. Der Trank wurde soeben fertig gestellt. Er wird eure Schmerzen bereits nach kurzer Zeit lindern."

Er reichte ihm die Phiole und Voldemort schüttete ihn sofort hinunter.

Dann ging er auf und ab und wartete. Langsam begann der Trank wohl zu wirken, denn er wurde ruhiger.

„Gut gemacht Severus. Ich wünschte die anderen wären auch so erfolgreich wie du und würden mir das Kind endlich bringen. Aber ich bin nur von Versagern umgeben! Und nun geh, bevor der alte Narr aufmerksam wird!"

Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Severus, drehte sich um und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück. Er meldete sich sofort bei Dumbledore, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Trank die gewünschte Wirkung hatte und ihnen somit etwas Aufschub verschafft wurde. Albus war zufrieden.

„Geh nun zu Cathrin und genießt den letzten Abend! Denkt bitte daran, dass ihr euch ab morgen Abend nur noch oberflächlich kennen dürft!"

Snape ging und Albus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und wippte in seinem Stuhl auf und ab, wie er es häufig tat.

_Ob das gut geht? Ich glaube, die beiden ahnen nicht, welch schwere zeit da auf sie zukommen wird. Severus ist ein guter Schauspieler, aber ob Cathrin dem gewachsen ist?_

Inzwischen war Severus zu Cathrin zurückgekehrt. Eileen schlief bereits tief und fest und die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer prasselte. Beide sagten kein Wort. Plötzlich legte Cathrin ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und hob auch die Beine auf die Couch.

Er streichelte ihr Haar. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie. Irgendwann verloren sich beide in ihrem Kuss. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Es gab nur noch sie beide. Sie küssten sich wild und erkundeten alle Zonen ihrer Körper und auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin kam es dann zum Höhepunkt.

Lange Zeit danach lagen beide noch ineinander verschlungen dort. Noch immer hatten sie kein Wort gesprochen. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde kleiner und es wurde kühler.

_Acio Zauberstab_. Mit dem zauberte Severus eine Decke für beide hervor und sie schliefen ein.

Als Severus erwachte, saß Cathrin im Sessel und stillte Eileen. Es war ein zauberhafter Anblick. Sie lächelte ihn wehmütig an. Er erhob sich und hockte sich vor ihr nieder.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist und ich noch am Leben bin, willst du mich dann heiraten, Miss Granger?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß und füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, er kuschelte sich hinein und schloss die Augen.

„Natürlich wirst du noch am Leben sein, Severus Snape und dann werde ich gern deine Frau!"

Gemeinsam brachten sie das Baby wieder zu Bett und legten sich dann in ihres, wo sie den Rest der Nacht eng aneinander geschmiegt verbrachten. Wie bereits beim letzten Abschied, konnte keiner von beiden schlafen und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Als die Sonne aufging, erhob sich Severus, zog sich an, gab Cathrin einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn und sah noch einmal in das Babybettchen. Dann ging er.

Cathrin blieb allein. Sie kroch mit ihrer Nase in sein Kissen, um seinen Geruch aufzunehmen. Leise liefen ihre Tränen über ihre Wange.

Der erste Schultag war da und wieder trafen die Schüler nach und nach ein. Die Auswahlzeremonie stand kurz bevor.

Hermine war zusammen mit Harry und Ron bei ihr erschienen, um den beiden ihre Nichte zu zeigen. Sie waren ganz vernarrt in die Kleine und standen schon die ganze Zeit bei ihr.

Dobby erschien. „Professor Granger es ist Zeit. Sie müssen los! Dobby passt jetzt auf die kleine Miss auf!"

„Du hast ja Recht Dobby. Danke! Sei müsste jetzt eigentlich schlafen. Falls etwas sein sollte, ruf mich!", erwiderte Cathrin und ging mit den Anderen hinunter in die große Halle.

Vor der Tür trafen sie auf Draco Malfoy. Angewidert musterte er sie und sagte dann: Schon wieder Muggel in Hogwarts. Wenn ich das meinem Vater berichte, wird er sich sofort ans Ministerium wenden und ihre Tage hier sind gezählt."

Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten etwas erwidern, aber Cathrin gab ihnen ein Zeichen, dass sie schweigen sollten. Sie musterte ihn ebenfalls abschätzig und konterte: „Allerdings bin auch ich eine Professorin, ob es ihnen nun passt oder nicht Mister Malfoy. Für ungebührliches Verhalten gegenüber einem Lehrer Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

„Gibt es ein Problem?", erklang eine tiefe, schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und antwortete: „Keins, was ich nicht selbst lösen könnte, vielen Dank Professor Snape! Und nun meine Herren, entschuldigen sie mich bitte, die Zeremonie beginnt bald!" Leise flüsterte sie zu Malfoy „Wenn sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren möchten, würde ich mich lieber hineinbegeben!"

„Professor Granger! Das Maßregeln der Schüler meines Hauses ist noch immer meine Sache! Sie brauchen nicht zu lachen, Mister Malfoy! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, für das Aufhalten eines Lehrers! Und nun scheren sie sich sofort hinein!"

Damit war für ihn alles erledigt, er hatte wieder das letzte Wort gehabt und rauschte an allen vorbei hinein in die große Halle.

Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cathrin warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu. Nur Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle sahen aus, als wären sie in einen Gurkentopf gefallen.

Alle nahmen Platz. In diesem Jahr saß Cathrin zwischen Severus und Minerva.

So konnte sie wenigstens in seiner Nähe sein, ohne aufzufallen.

Sie begrüßte alle Lehrer mit einem „Guten Abend!". Alle stürmten auf sie zu, umarmten sie und sagten ihr, wie sie sich freuten, dass sie wieder zurück sei.

Nur Severus nickte ihr zu, dann sah er wieder zu den Schülern. Keine Regung verriet seine Gedanken und Gefühle.

Nach der Auswahlzeremonie hielt Dumbledore wieder eine Ansprache.

„… In den nächsten Tagen wird euer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eintreffen. Ihr kennt ihn sicher noch, es ist Professor Lupin und

wir freuen uns ganz besonders, in diesem Jahr wieder Professor Granger als Lehrer für Muggelkunde bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen." Seine letzten Worte gingen im allgemeinen Jubelgeschrei unter. Alle applaudierten.

Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr er fort: „Sicherlich werden sich einige von euch fragen, warum sie uns im letzten Jahr vorzeitig verlassen hat. Einige von euch werden es bestimmt einmal sehen, andere wissen es schon. Seit sechs Wochen ist Professor Granger Mutter einer gesunden Tochter. Während der Schwangerschaft gab es Komplikationen und daher musste sie diese zu Hause abwarten."

Nun begann ein Getuschel im Raum.

Albus fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ihr Kind wohnt ebenfalls in Hogwarts. Vielleicht werdet ihr im Verlaufe des Schuljahres die Ehre haben, es im Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen.

Von unserem Lehrkörper stehen ihr Professor MacGonagal und Professor Lupin zur Seite…" nun folgten noch andere Ankündigungen. Das Hauptthema dieses Abends aber war, das Kind von Professor Granger.

Hermine wurde mit Fragen überschüttet. Wer denn der Vater sei, wollten die Mädchen wissen. Wie vereinbart erzählte Hermine, dass es ein Freund aus der Muggelwelt wäre, sie sich aber vor zwei Monaten getrennt hätten.

Das wurde von allen akzeptiert.

Nun begann das große Festessen. Alle plauderten ausgelassen.

Die einzelnen Kollegen, ebenfalls von Dumbledores Ankündigung überrascht kamen auf Cathrin zu, um ihr zu gratulieren. Alle wollten die Kleine natürlich sehen und Cathrin versprach ihnen, sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mitzubringen.

Rolanda fragte keck, was der Vater davon halte, dass seine Tochter hier in Hogwarts sei.

Cathrin erklärte ihr, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr hätten und daher wisse er auch nicht bescheid.

Severus folgte dieser Unterhaltung schweigend und verzog keine Mine. Er hatte wieder seine Maske aufgelegt, die keinen Umstehenden seine Gefühle erkennen ließ.

Er stand auf und sagte nur kurz: „Er wird schon seine Gründe haben, sich nicht mehr zu melden. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn genug genervt!" und ging.

Alle schauten ihm entsetzt hinterher und Cathrin dachte: _So überzeugend musst du nicht schauspielern, Severus!_


	20. Chapter 20

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig, nur mit einer Änderung. Cathrin hatte es eingeführt, dass Eileen mit in ihrem Bett schlief.

Dadurch fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so allein.

Die Abende waren einsam, die Nächte lang und schlaflos und die Tage stressig. Sie sah ihre Tochter wenig, meist nur zum Stillen oder für einen kurzen Spaziergang.

Severus hingegen, schien ihr ständig über den Weg zu laufen. Aber da immer irgendjemand in der Nähe war, nickte er ihr nur kurz zu, wie jedem anderen Kollegen auch.

Bei den Mahlzeiten saßen sie nach wie vor nebeneinander und beide waren sehr ruhig. Es kam vor, dass sein Knie versehentlich ihr Knie berührte oder sie beim Reichen des Kaffees die Kanne etwas länger festhielt und er zufällig ihre Finger berührte, aber für die Außenstehenden war nicht ersichtlich, dass diese Bekanntschaft intensiver war.

Bisher waren sie sich nur ein Mal im Lehrerzimmer begegnet. Sie betrat es mit Minerva und er war im Begriff, es zu verlassen. Minerva drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Zimmer unter irgendeinem Vorwand.

Beide standen sich stumm gegenüber. Severus legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich hinein. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie genossen nur den kurzen Augenblick, der nicht länger als eine Minute andauerte. Schon kam Minerva wieder herein gepoltert und hinter ihr lief Filius.

Dumbledore hatte Cathrin nahe gelegt, die Spaziergänge mit Eileen auf das Gelände innerhalb des Schlosses zu verlegen, da es hier sicherer wäre.

Es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer, diese Anweisung zu befolgen. Sie liebte es, bei Wind und Wetter an der frischen Luft zu sein und hatte bisher jede freie Minute mit ihrer Tochter dazu benutzt.

An manchen Abenden kam Minerva auf ein Gläschen Wein vorbei und die beiden ratschten und tratschten die halbe Nacht. Diese Abende genoss sie, die lenkten sie ab.

Den anderen Kollegen hatte sie ihre Tochter gezeigt. Alle waren begeistert und boten sich sofort für Babysitterdienste an. Vor allem Filius war ganz vernarrt. Ihm hatte Eileen ihr schönstes Lächeln geschenkt und danach war es um ihn geschehen.

Fast jedes Wochenende fragte er Cathrin, ob er sie beim Spazierengehen begleiten dürfte.

Sie nahm seine Gesellschaft dankbar an und nutzte die Gespräche, um mehr über die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt zu erfahren.

So vergingen einige Wochen. Halloween stand vor der Tür.

Severus fehlte ihr. Es war wieder Abend und sie saß allein vor dem Kamin. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

Sie rief Dobby und machte sich gemeinsam mit ihm und Eileen auf den Weg zum Kerker.

Vor dem Kerker traf sie auf Draco Malfoy. Man sah ihm seinen Ekel an, aber er vermied es, irgendeinen Kommentar abzulassen, wohl wissend, dass es Punkteabzug nach sich ziehen würde.

„Guten Abend Mister Malfoy! Was machen sie um diese Zeit noch auf den Gängen?", fragte sie ihn provozierend.

Noch bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Severus erschien. Er zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben, als er Cathrin erblickte. Die kurze Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht wich schnell seiner alten Maske.

„Habe ich doch richtig gehört Miss Granger. Was verschafft unseren Gewölben die Ehre ihres Besuches? Mister Malfoy, sie sollten längstens im Gemeinschaftsraum sein!"

Malfoy murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Cathrins Herz raste. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte: „Mich schickt Madam Pomfrey. Eileen hat starke Koliken und sie könnten ihr eventuell mit einem Trank helfen! Sollten Sie allerdings beschäftigt sein, werde ich ein andermal wieder kommen!"

„Nun kommen sie schon herein, ich will sehen, was sich machen lässt!", erwiderte er mürrisch.

Cathrin betrat zusammen mit Dobby und Eileen Snapes Räume. Dobby legte das Kind auf die Couch und nach einem kurzen Nicken zu beiden verschwand er.

Severus schloß die Tür und atmete tief durch bevor er sich zu ihr herum drehte.

Nun war seine Maske gefallen und er sah sie mit seinen schwarzen, glänzenden Augen unsicher an.

„Was machst du hier? Bist du verrückt hierher zu kommen? Du bringst euch beide in Gefahr!

Im gleichen Atemzug, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten nahm er sie in die Arme und umschlang sie fest.

Er legte sein Gesicht auf ihr Haar, vergrub seine Nase darin, schloss die Augen und murmelte. „Wie kann man nur so unvernünftig sein!"

Ohne eine Erwiderung schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Sie genoss es, seine Wärme zu spüren.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr und sah sie an.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, in seinen dunklen Augen zu ertrinken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort küsste er sie sanft. Seine Lippen waren so weich und als seine Zunge um Einlass bat, gewährte sie ihm den nur zu gern.

Als er sich von ihr löste, hatte sie das Gefühl zu frieren. Sie öffnete sie Augen und sah zu, wie er zu Eileen ging und sie betrachtete. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Gott, wie ich euch vermisst habe!", sagte er leise.

Plötzlich wurde sein Blick härter, er sah sie an und fragte wieder: „Bitte sag mir jetzt, was du hier machst! Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen?"

Sie sah ihn trotzig an, als sie antwortete: „Ich hatte einfach Sehnsucht nach dir und dachte, die Ausrede mit den Koliken wäre gut und niemand würde etwas merken! Aber wenn wir stören, gehen wir eben wieder!"

Sie wollte auf das Kind zugehen, plötzlich stellte er sich ihr in den Weg und fasste sie bei den Schultern!

„Ihr stört mich nicht, dass weißt du ganz genau! Du weißt aber auch, dass es riskant ist hierher zu kommen. Aber ihr habt mir auch gefehlt und ich danke dir für deinen Einfallsreichtum. Nur bitte, tu das nie wieder! Du bringst alle unnötig in Gefahr!" Mit einem Lächeln fuhr er fort: „Nun würde es auffallen, wenn ihr gleich wieder geht, also musst du noch eine halbe Stunde bleiben, bis der Trank fertig ist, den ich für ihre Koliken braue."

Sie verbrachten die Zeit zusammen mit ihrem Kind auf der Couch und Severus konnte nicht genug von der Kleinen bekommen. Cathrin sah beiden schweigend und lächelnd zu.

Eileens Entwicklung hatte einen enormen Sprung gemacht und er genoss es, das zu beobachten. Sie lächelte und brabbelte, versuchte den Kopf zu heben und sich zu drehen.

Es war einfach wunderbar.

Nach Ablauf der Zeit fiel es allen schwer, sich zu trennen.

Er gab ihnen zum Abschied noch einen Kuss und sah ihnen wehmütig hinterher, als sie gemeinsam mit Dobby die Kerker verließen.


	21. Chapter 21

Anfang November erschien Remus Lupin in Hogwarts. Dumbledore stellte ihn mit einer Ankündigung als Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor. Er brauchte nicht viel zu sagen, die Schüler kannten ihn noch und brachen in Begeisterungsstürme aus. Nur der Tisch der Slytherins und ihr Hauslehrer enthielten sich der allgemeinen Jubelschreie.

Lupin setzte sich am Lehrertisch auf Minervas andere Seite und beugte sich nach vorn, um Cathrin besser sehen zu können.

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sprach: „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht! Sie müssen Cathrin Granger sein, die Lehrerin in Muggelkunde. Endlich lerne ich sie mal kennen. Ich höre ja nur Positives von ihnen und war schon ganz gespannt auf sie! Selbst Albus hat geschwärmt und das will schon etwas heißen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Den tödlichen Blick von Severus schien er nicht zu bemerken.

Minerva lehnte sich nach hinten, um das Gespräch nicht zu behindern und sah zu Severus hinüber. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, musste sie lächeln.

Den Rest des Abends plauderten Cathrin und Remus miteinander, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Sie lachten sehr viel und zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf sich. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr erkannte Cathrin, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen musste. Eileen hatte bestimmt schon Hunger. Remus bedauerte das, reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand und bemerkte, dass man sich nun wohl öfters sehen würde.

Cathrin verabschiedete sich von allen und ging zu ihren Räumen.

Diesmal war es Severus, der ihr nachdenklich hinterher sah.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte sie damit, ihren Unterricht vorzubereiten, mit Eileen zu spielen, die sich nun allein auf den Bauch drehen konnte und langen Spaziergängen innerhalb des Schlosses.

Unter der Woche begleitete sie fast jeden Tag Remus. Er unterhielt sie und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hatte. Das Zwerchfell schmerzte schon vom Lachen.

Beide alberten herum und die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Cathrin genoss die Zeit mit Remus. Er lenkte sie von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Severus ab.

Oft wurden sie während ihrer Spaziergänge heimlich von einem Paar dunkler Augen beobachtet.

Nach dem Spaziergang begleitete Remus sie in der Regel zu ihren Räumen.

Dort verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Nie bat sie ihn herein.

Eines Tages, als Remus sie wieder zurück gebracht hatte und in seine Räume gehen wollte, wurde er plötzlich gepackt und in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen.

Nun stand ihm ein wütend blickender Severus Snape gegenüber. „Lupin, ich warne dich! Halte dich von meiner Familie fern! Du bist Mitglied des Ordens und weißt genau, dass wir beide zusammen sind! Wage es ja nicht, ihr noch näher zu kommen!", zischte dieser ihm wütend entgegen.

„Snape, wie lange kennst du mich? Du magst mich nicht, aber so weit dürftest selbst du mir vertrauen, dass ich niemals etwas mit ihr anfangen würde! Außerdem zeugt das nicht von einem großen Vertrauen zu Cathrin, da du ja damit auch automatisch ihr unterstellst, dich zu hintergehen!", lachte Lupin.

„Lass die Finger von ihr!", fauchte Snape.

„Hör auf damit! Wir sind einfach nur gute Freunde und verstehen uns gut, außerdem können wir viel miteinander lachen!", brummte Lupin zurück.

Snape, drehte sich um und ging, aber nicht ohne ihm einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

_Ich denke nicht dara, sie in Ruhe zu lassen! Wir haben viel zu viel Spaß und den hat auch sie verdient!!!_, dachte Remus.

Im Gegenteil, ihm kam das schon eine gute Idee, wie er Snape noch mehr auf die Palme bringen konnte und mit der ging er gleich zu Dumbledore.

oooo

Ein paar Tage später machte Dumbledore eine beim Abendessen eine Ankündigung.

„Wie Ihr selbstverständlich alle wisst, stehen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Denjenigen von euch, die nach Hause fahren, wünsche ich selbstverständlich schöne Ferientage.

Damit die, die hier bleiben auch etwas Spaß haben, hat Professor Lupin den Vorschlag gemacht, eine Weihnachtsparty zu veranstalten. Höhepunkt dieser Party soll ein Karaoke Wettstreit sein. Das Thema lautet: Duette.

Die Organisation der Party werden die Professoren übernehmen, aber ihr solltet fleißig eure Duette proben. Natürlich werden auch wir uns am Wettstreit beteiligen. Ich zum Beispiel werde mein Duett mit Professor Snape zum Besten geben."

Die restlichen Worte gingen im allgemeinen Geplapper unter. Die Kinder waren total aufgeregt. Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee und wurde krebsrot im Gesicht.

Danach warf er einen Blick auf Dumbledore, der ihn hängte, vierteilte oder ihm alle erdenklichen Flüche auf den Hals schickte.

Hermine fragte Ron, ob er mit ihr zusammen singen würde. Der sagte Schulter zuckend zu. Auch er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken, vor mehreren Menschen singen zu müssen nicht recht anfreunden. Aber Snape zu hören, darauf freute er sich!

Harry wollte gemeinsam mit Ginny singen. Die beiden waren richtig nervös und hätten am Liebsten sofort mit der Titelauswahl begonnen.

Cathrin bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie war auf dem Zimmer geblieben. Eileen zahnte und daher war sie weinerlich und unleidlich. Sie versuchte, ihre Tochter abzulenken, setzte sich, zusammen mit ihr auf den Fußboden und spielte mit einem Ball. Alleine sitzen konnte Eileen noch nicht, aber sie saß bei ihrer Mutter auf dem Schoß und wollte immer nach dem Ball greifen. Vor lauter Anstrengung sabberte sie ihr komplettes Shirt nass.

Für die Nacht hatte Madam Pomfrey ihr eine Salbe gegeben, mit der sie das Zahnfleisch einreiben sollte. Dann würde das Kind wenigstens ruhig schlafen können und auch sie hätte ein paar Stunden Ruhe.

Nachdem sie beide im Bett lagen dauerte es nicht lange und sie schleifen tief und fest.

Eileen hatte sich heute Nacht richtig fest an Cathrin angekuschelt und die genoss es.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten beide zusammen in ihren Räumen. Sie wollte sehen, ob es Eileen besser ging.

Dobby hatte ihr einen Griesbrei und für Cathrin einige belegte Brötchen bereitgestellt.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihrer Tochter besser ging, konnte sie beruhigt zum Unterricht gehen.

Sie wunderte sich über das Getuschel auf den Gängen, dachte sich aber nichts dabei.

Nach dem Unterricht entschied sie sich, mit Eileen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie wollte die zeit vorm Mittagessen nutzen und frische Luft war bekanntlich nie verkehrt.

Sie schnappte ihr Kind und schlenderte durch den Schlosshof.

Einige Schülerinnen kamen auf sie zu und wollten nach Eileen sehen. Alle stellten fest, dass sie jeden Tag hübscher und größer wird. Eileen strahlte alle an und brabbelte.

Dann erblickte sie Remus, der auch auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

„Hallo ihr beiden! Na, geht es der Maus wieder besser?", fragte er.

Als Cathrin das bejahte legte er los: „Gestern Abend hast du was verpasst! Albus hat eine Weihnachtsfeier angekündigt. Auf der soll ein Karaoke-Wettstreit stattfinden. Das Thema lautet: Duette. Er selbst will mit Severus singen. Das Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen!

Köstlich! Aber dadurch bist ja du noch frei und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, mit mir zusammen zu singen?"

Cathrin sah ihn an. Dass Severus nicht begeistert war, konnte sie sich denken, aber da war ja nichts dabei! „Warum eigentlich nicht? Hast du dir auch schon einen Titel überlegt?"

„Was hältst du von _Just one last dance_?" polterte er heraus.

„Ok. Aber viel Zeit zum Üben habe ich leide nicht. Lass uns getrennt den Text lernen und am Abend der Aufführung entscheiden wir dann spontan, wie wir es vortragen, oder?" schlug sie vor.

„Ja und die Texte abhören können wir ja beim Spazieren gehen!", erwiderte Remus.

Damit war es beschlossene Sache.


	22. Chapter 22

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge.

Sie hatte Eileen immer zum Essen mit in die große Halle genommen. Dank Minervas Fähigkeiten im verwandeln, stand auch ein Kinderstühlchen bereit.

Es machte allen sichtlichen Spaß, zusammen mit der Kleinen zu essen. Die Schüler sahen ständig zu ihr und schmunzelten und auch die Lehrer fanden immer wieder neue Dinge, die Eileen probieren sollte.

Die grapschte nach allem, was in ihrer Nähe war. Einmal erwischte sie im Vorübergehen auch den Umhang von Severus. Alle hielten die Luft an und warteten auf ein Donnerwetter. Sie waren ganz erstaunt, als sie zusahen, wie er ganz sanft ihre Hand löste, sie anlächelte und kein böses Wort verlor.

Trotz des ganzen Versteckspielens, seiner Tochter konnte er nicht als Fiesling gegenüber treten.

Während der täglichen Spaziergänge mit Remus, hörten sie sich gegenseitig ihren Text ab.

Remus war kein guter Schauspieler und Texte merken konnte er sich schon gar nicht gut, also war lachen vorprogrammiert. Sie lachten viel.

Auch Eileen mochte ihn wohl, denn sie hatte keinerlei Einwände, von ihm durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Dann zog sie ihn am Schnauzer oder an den Ohren und gluckste.

Das Verhalten von Severus gegenüber Remus war noch nie das Beste, aber diese Situation trug nicht zur Besserung bei.

Er warf ihm feindselige Blicke zu und provozierte ihn, wo er nur konnte. Nicht nur, dass Lupin seinen Wunschposten innehatte, jetzt machte er sich auch noch an „seine Frauen" ran. Das war einfach zuviel. Cathrin schien es nichts auszumachen und das ärgerte ihn noch mehr.

Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wurde kühler. Die sanften, geheimen Gesten existierten nicht mehr und er vermied es, sie anzusehen.

Remus trug das Ganze mit Humor. Er nahm es einfach gelassen. Aber Cathrin wusste nicht, wie sie das ganze einordnen sollte. Gesprächen mit ihr ging er aus dem Weg.

_Sicher hat er nur Stress, Voldemort wird ihn gehörig mit Beschlag belegen. Wenn das vorbei ist, wird er sich auch wieder beruhigen!_, dachte sie.

Komischer Weise kam sie nicht auf die Idee, dass er eifersüchtig sein konnte. Für sie war Remus nur ein guter Freund und sie genoss seine Gesellschaft. Aber sie zeigte ihm auch seine Grenzen auf und hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er nie mehr von ihr erhalten würde.

Darum bestand für Eifersucht ihrer Meinung nach kein Anlass.

Eines Abends, sie spielte wieder mit ihrer Tochter und dem Ball passierte etwas Ungewöhnliches. Der Ball war in die hinterste Ecke gerutscht. Eileen machte Versuche, an ihn heranzurutschen. Aber sie schaffte es nicht. Cathrin wollte sehen, was passiert und wie ihre Tochter das Problem lösen wollte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Eileen alle Fassetten ihres Könnens durchgespielt hatte, vom in die Hände klatschen (was für ein _Bitte, Bitte_ stand), über weinen und bocken, bis hin zum Zeigen entdeckte sie eine neue Möglichkeit.

Sie hob ihren Arm und zeigte mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Ball. Dabei fixierte sie ihn mit ihrem Blick. Plötzlich bewegte er sich und rollte auf sie zu.

Sie griff nach ihm und lächelte zufrieden.

Das gleiche wiederholte sich auch im Bettchen. Sie ließ ihren Teddybären, der noch auf der Wickelkommode lag auf ihr Kissen schweben.

Cathrin war völlig perplex und dachte angestrengt nach. Das würde Konsequenzen für sie alle haben, das war ihr klar.

Sie bat Dobby, nach Eileen zu sehen und machte sich verbotener Weise allein auf, zu Albus.

Der war völlig erstaunt, als sie vor seiner Tür stand. Das Passwort hatte er ihr für Notfälle genannt.

Sie erzählte ihm, was soeben passiert war und er wurde nachdenklich. Dann sagte er:

„Hmm. Das bedeutet leider, dass Eileen nicht mehr zum gemeinsamen Essen in die große Halle gehen kann. Schüleransammlungen solltest du mit ihr ebenfalls aus dem Weg gehen.

Wenn Irgendjemand merkt, dass sie über Zauberkräfte verfügt könnte ihm klar werden, dass sie doch nicht das Kind von zwei Muggeln ist. Das könnte auch Voldemort erfahren und eins und eins zusammen zählen. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif dafür.

Eileen braucht noch viel Zeit, bis sie ihre Fähigkeiten zielgerichtet einsetzen kann.

Es tut mir leid. Aber ihr müsst euch, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit noch mehr isolieren!"

Cathrin hatte ihm stumm zugehört. So etwas hatte sie schon befürchtet. Eine noch stärkere Isolation, das war ihr größter Alptraum. Sie durfte schon jetzt das Schloss nicht verlassen und verbrachte fast jeden Abend allein in ihren Räumen. Eileen hatte noch nie geschaukelt oder ihre Finger und Zehen in weichem Sand bewegt. Eine stärkere Isolation, das hatte sie sich nicht für ihr Kind gewünscht!

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte sie ihn zaghaft.

„Ich bedaure, nein!", war seine Antwort. Als er ihren traurigen Blick sah, beschloss er, Minerva, Severus und Remus dazu zu rufen. Vielleicht hatten die ja eine andere Idee.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschienen sie. Als sie Cathrin entdeckten, erstaunten alle drei.

Severus trat sofort auf sie zu und fragte, ob mit ihr und Eileen alles in Ordnung wäre.

Er hatte seine Maske abgelegt und sein Gesicht drückte Angst und Sorge aus.

Sie blickte ihn an und deutete zu Albus.

Der informierte die Anderen über die neuen Umstände.

Lange Zeit schwiegen alle. Severus legte stumm den Arm um sie. Remus und Minerva schauten betreten.

Dann ergriffen nach einander alle das Wort. Auch die Anderen hatten keine andere Idee, als die stärkere Isolation.

Remus sagte: „Alternativ gibt es nur die Rückkehr in die Muggelwelt und über die Sicherheit dort, können wir keine Aussagen treffen! Versuche es doch erst einmal, wir werden dir helfen. Sicherlich können wir es einrichten, ein paar gesellige Abende einzuführen, damit du nicht jeden Abend allein bist!" er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Cathrin erklärte sich versuchsweise einverstanden. Ihre Augen blickten traurig. Es ging ja nicht um sie, sondern um ihre Tochter und das hatte sie sich nicht für sie gewünscht.

Auch Severus´Hand verkrampfte sich hinter ihrem Rücken. Aber er blieb still.

„Gut, dann ist das erst einmal klar. Wir müssen uns die nächsten Tage noch einmal mit dem kompletten Lehrerkollegium zusammen treffen, um die Einzelheiten für die Weihnachtsfeier zu besprechen.", versuchte Albus das Thema zu wechseln.

Remus lächelte, sah Cathrin an und sang: „Just one last dance…"

Nun musste sie schmunzeln. Severus zog unverzüglich seine Hand zurück.

Albus beendete das Treffen mit den Worten: „So, nun ab mit euch. Severus, würdest du bitte ausnahmsweise Cathrin zu ihren Räumen begleiten? Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht!"

Alle gingen. Nur Minerva blieb zurück.

Albus und sie sahen sich an. Beide dachten das Gleiche.

_Ob Cathrin das jetzt noch aushält?_

Sie unterhielten sich die halbe Nacht und machten sich Gedanken, wie sie es für die beiden erträglicher machen konnten.

Inzwischen brachte Severus sie zu ihren Räumen.

„Du willst wirklich mit Lupin singen? Sag bitte, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!

Merkst du nicht, dass er dich nur anmacht? Er will mehr von dir, das ist doch klar!", polterte er heraus.

Cathrin sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Glaub mir, er hat keine Chance. Mein Herz ist vergeben.

Aber ich habe jetzt andere Probleme, als darüber nachzudenken! Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer Severus! Bitte!"

Er zog sie in eine Nische und gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss.

„Verzeih mir, ich kann nicht anders! Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist. Pass gut auf euch auf!

Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, du Sturkopf! Gute Nacht!", sagte sie leise und ging in ihre Räume.


	23. Chapter 23

Die nächsten Tage mit Eileen waren anstrengend. Sie lies alles schweben, was nicht festgenagelt war. Es machte ihr richtig Spaß.

Als sie bemerkte, in welche Aufregung sie ihre Mutter damit versetzen konnte, stieg die Freude.

Cathrin verbrachte ihre ganze freie Zeit mit dem Kind. Sie versuchte sie abzulenken und bemühte sich, ihr die Zeit zu vertreiben. Aber viel Erfolg hatte sie nicht.

Darum beschloss sie, sich nicht mehr aufzuregen, sobald es Eileen langweilig werden würde, hörte sie sicher von ganz allein damit auf. Es war so und so schon eine anstrengende Zeit.

Also versuchte Cathrin das Ganze etwas ruhiger anzugehen.

Hermine hatte sich die letzten Abende zu ihr gesellt und gemeinsam verbrachten sie diese auf der Couch, vor dem Kamin und hörten Musik, redeten, lachten und tratschten.

Minerva kam manchmal auch dazu. Solche Frauenabende waren die beste Ablenkung.

Heute jedoch war sie allein.

Ihr fiel ein, dass Sie sich bei der Besprechung der Weihnachtsfeier für die Bowlezubereitung eingetragen hatte.

Nachdem Eileen im Bett war, machte sie es sich auf der Couch vor Kamin bequem, nahm sie ein Cocktailbuch in die Hände und begann mit der Suche.

Apfelbowle, Ananasbowle, Champagnerbowle, Erdbeerbowle, Rote Fruchtbowle, …

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wusste nur, allzu viel Alkohol durfte nicht enthalten sein, sonst wäre es zu turbulent.

Sie entschied sich dann für eine Schlammbowle und eine Erdbeer-Orangen-Bowle.

Auf ihrer letzten Party daheim sind die beiden gut angekommen und ihre Freunde waren begeistert.

_Ihre letzte Party daheim…_ Inzwischen sind Jahrzehnte vergangen, ihrem Gefühl nach zu urteilen.

Sie legte das Buch beiseite und begann zu grübeln.

War das hier das Leben, welches sie für ihr Kind wollte? Eileen hatte eine besondere Fähigkeit, das war klar. Aber war es das? Sie war hier bei ihrem Vater, hatte aber nichts von ihm und er nicht von ihr.

Er konnte ihre Entwicklung nicht verfolgen, sie mit ihren Eigenheiten nicht kennen lernen, nicht trösten, nicht auf den Arm nehmen.

Zu Hause gäbe es zwar keine Möglichkeit, mit Severus in Kontakt zu treten, aber Eileen hätte mehr Möglichkeiten.

…_Was soll´s!_ Sie wischte die dunklen Gedanken weg.

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür, mal sehen, was das Fest bringt.

Ihren Liedtext hatte sie gelernt, wie sie ihn vortragen wollten, davon hatte sie noch keine Ahnung.

Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung davon, was Severus gerade durchmachte.

Er war wieder einmal zu Voldemort gerufen worden. Die Tränke schienen zwar noch zu wirken, denn er hatte keine Schmerzen. Dafür war er aber äußerst unzufrieden darüber, dass das Kind noch nicht gefunden war, er spürte, dass mit jedem Tag dessen Zauberkräfte wuchsen.

Er hatte alle Anhänger um sich herum versammelt und ließ seine Wut an ihnen aus.

Er belegte sie der Reihe nach mit dem _Cruciatus_ und das ganze mehrfach. Severus hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich nie wieder richtig bewegen können.

Als es Voldemort zu langweilig wurde und er sich abreagiert hatte, ließ er sie gehen.

Gehen war wohl das falsche Wort. Taumeln, kriechen, schleppen, wäre angebrachter gewesen.

Severus machte sich mühsam auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Vom Apparierpunkt aus schleppte er sich zurück zum Schloss. Ein Schatten löste sich aus den Bäumen und kam auf ihn zu.

Es war Remus. Als er erkannte, was los war, rannte er auf Severus zu und rief: „Snape, was ist passiert! Komm, ich helfe dir!"

Doch der stieß ihn weg. „ Du bist der letzte Mensch, von dem ich Hilfe annehmen würde! Hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte er.

„Sei doch nicht so unvernünftig! Lass mich dir doch helfen!", ließ Remus nicht locker.

„Verstehst du _Hau ab_ nicht? Soll ich es dir anders erklären?", schrie Severus, holte aus und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, danach brach er zusammen.

Remus fiel nach hinten. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und sah Severus am Boden liegen.

Der war mittlerweile bewusstlos.

„Idiot!", brummte Remus und brachte Severus mittels Schwebezauber auf die Krankenstation.

Dort kam ihm Poppy sofort entgegen gerannt.

„Ich glaube, er hat mehrere _Cruciatus_ Flüche abbekommen.", erklärte er ihr.

Dann ließ er ihn sachte auf einem Bett nieder, während Poppy rasch die nötigen Tränke holte.

Zuerst flößten sie ihm einen Schmerzlinderungstrank und dann einen Muskelentspannungstrank ein.

Schließlich gaben sie ihm einen Traumlosschlaftrank und hofften, dass er sich über Nacht wieder erholen würde.

Poppy wachte en seinem Bett, während Remus sich auf den Weg in seine Räume begab, um endlich zu schlafen.

Severus hingegen bewegte sich nicht, aber an seinen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen erkannte Poppy, dass er von der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war.

Am nächsten Morgen fand kein Unterricht statt. Es war Ferienbeginn und die Schüler, welche diese zu Hause verbringen würden, waren am aufbrechen.

Es war ein riesiges Gewusel und eine große Unruhe im Schloss.

Dadurch bemerkte auch niemand Snapes Fehlen.

Der lag in seinem Bett auf der Krankenstation und schlief noch immer. Dumbledore besuchte ihn. Remus hatte ihm am Morgen alles erzählt.

Er saß noch keine fünf Minuten an seinem Bett, als Snape Anstalten machte, zu erwachen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Noch verschwommen nahm er eine Gestalt an seinem Bett war. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber die Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln, zwangen ihn, sich wieder hin zu legen.

„Voldemort?", fragte Albus. Severus nickte und antwortete schwach: „Er ist wütend, dass das Kind noch nicht gefunden wurde. Er spürt, dass seine Zauberkräfte von Tag zu Tag zunehmen. Er lässt mittlerweile auch in der Muggelwelt suchen."

Poppy brachte ihm noch einmal einen Schmerzlinderungstrank und einen Muskelentspannungstrank. Deren Wirkung setzte nach ein paar Minuten ein und Severus konnte sich aufsetzen. Nach einem fragenden Blick auf Poppy sagte diese: „Remus hat dich hergebracht. Du warst bewusstlos."

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als Albus ihn bat, noch einen kurzen Moment zu warten. Er wolle ihm etwas mitteilen. Severus setzte sich und sah ihn fragend an.

Albus begann: „Minerva und ich haben uns lange Gedanken gemacht, wie wir Cathrin helfen könnten, die Situation für sie erträglicher zu machen. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir es ermöglichen sollten, dass ihr drei wenigstens an einigen Tagen im Monat als Familie zusammen sein könnt.

Minerva besitzt ein Haus am Strand, eine ganz einsame Gegend. Niemand weiß von diesem Haus. Ein Wochenende im Monat könnt ihr drei dort verbringen.

Damit keiner etwas davon mitbekommt werdet ihr von dem Kamin in meinem Zimmer aus dorthin flohen. Das die Flohnetzverbindung nicht bemerkt wird funktioniert leider nur an einem Wochenende im Monat. Wäre es mehr, könnte es im Ministerium bemerkt werden und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort davon erfährt.

Was hältst du davon?"

Severus senkte nachdenklich den Blick. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er schließlich antwortete:

„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass dies alles gefahrlos ist? Ich möchte natürlich gern Zeit mit den beiden verbringen, aber nicht auf Kosten der Sicherheit!"

Albus nickte und erwiderte: „Glaube mir, wir haben alles lange hin und her abgewogen. Wir sind beide der Meinung, dass das Risiko gering ist und durchaus vertretbar. Also?"

Severus lächelte leicht und nickte nur.


	24. Chapter 24

Der Weihnachtstag war gekommen. Hermine hatte die letzte Nacht bei Cathrin verbracht und gemeinsam hatten sie am Abend den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt und Tee mit Mutters selbstgebackenen Plätzchen genascht.

Am Morgen stürzte Hermine sich auf die Geschenke. Auch Eileen, die mittlerweile allein sitzen konnte riss mit Begeisterung die Verpackung auf. Beide waren begeistert.

Cathrin sah ihnen still zu. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Am Abend machten sie sich schön. Hermine hatte ein knielanges, himmelblaues, weich fallendes Kleid an, welches an den Schultern mit Schleifen verziert war.

Cathrin entschied sich für ein schwarzes Cocktailkleid und eine silberne Stola. Die Haare hatte sie hoch gesteckt.

Dobby sollte auf Eileen aufpassen, die auf ihrer Decke mit dem neuen Ball und den Bauklötzern spielte oder nur auf ihnen herum kaute.

Hermine und Cathrin machten sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs trafen sie Harry, Ginny und Ron, auch die hatte sich gut angezogen. Die Jungs trugen weiße Hemden und schwarze Stoffhosen.

Ginny bezauberte in einem grauen Hosenanzug.

Die Anderen saßen bereits am Tisch. Es waren nicht viele Schüler da, nur 4 aus Rawenclaw und 3 aus Hufflepuff. Außer Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Ron, fuhren aus Griffyndor noch Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, DeanThomas, Fred und George nicht nach Hause.

Von den Professoren waren Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Hooch, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid, Lupin, Sprout und Snape anwesend.

Es war also eine kleine Runde.

Es gab einen großen Runden Tisch, an dem sich alle versammelten. Dahinter war das Buffet aufgebaut. Es war gefüllt, mit allem, was das Herz begehrt Pudding, Pfannkuchen, Eclairs, Spanferkel, Hähnchenkeulen, Lachs, Bratkartoffeln, Klöße, Entenbraten, Rotkraut und noch tausenderlei Dinge mehr. Auch Cathrins Bowlen standen darauf, Dobby hatte mittels eines Kühlungszaubers bewirkt, dass das Eis der Schlammbowle nicht zerschmolz.

Neben der Bühne leuchtete ein riesengroßer, wundervoll geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum.

Leise erklangen Weihnachtslieder und von der Decke schien es sachte zu schneien.

Alle hatten sich festlich gekleidet. Auch Severus trug seinen besten Festrock. Remus dagegen trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein schwarzes Hemd.

Da die Plätze fast alle vergeben waren, setzte sich Cathrin auf den freien Stuhl neben Remus, genau gegenüber von Severus. Remus begann sofort mit einem Gespräch. Severus hingegen

sah sie nur an. Der kurze Blick auf Remus zeigte deutlich, dass er ihn am liebsten den Levicorpus anwenden wollte.

Mit ein paar kurzen Worten eröffnete Dumbledore das Buffet. Alle schlemmten und unterhielten sich dabei angeregt. Filius, der neben Severus saß, drängte auch ihm ein Gespräch auf.

Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und nach 2 Stunden waren alle, naja, fast alle voller Vorfreude auf den Karaoke - Wettstreit.

Remus ging auf die Bühne und übernahm die Ansagerrolle.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch alle hier eingefunden habt und gut vorbereitet seid. Aber ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Der Anfang gebührt unserem Chef und daher bitte ich Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape auf die Bühne, die uns „Father and Son" darbieten werden. Viel Spaß!"

Mit regungslosem Gesicht erhob sich Severus. Albus hingegen schmunzelte. Beide gingen auf die Bühne. Alle waren mucksmäuschenstill. Der Raum verdunkelte sich, aus der Decke erschien ein wundervoller Sternenhimmel, ein Stern strahlte direkt auf Albus und Severus. Die Musik erklang und Albus begann:

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy._

_You're still young, that's your fault, there's so much you have to know…_

…_For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._

Man nahm ihm den Vater wirklich ab. Endlich war Severus an der Reihe. Alle lauschten gespannt.

_How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again._

_It's always been the same, same old story._

_From the moments I could talk, I was ordered to listen._

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away._

_I know I have to go._

Alle waren überrascht. Bei Ron stand sogar der Mund offen. Diese Stimme hatte keiner Severus zugetraut. Der stand zwar mit unbewegter Mine dort oben und man sah ihm an, dass dies nicht seine Vorstellung von Spaß war, aber diese dunkle Stimme war phantastisch.

Schließlich waren die beiden fertig und alle begannen zu klatschen. Albus verbeugte sich tief, aber Severus drehte sich nur um und verließ die Bühne.

„Ja, ja das war wirklich gut und die Messlatte wurde von beiden sehr hoch gelegt", moderierte Remus weiter „Habt ihr das erwartet? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Severus, solltest du irgendwann genug haben, vom täglichen Tränkebrauen, also ich würde deine Konzerte auf jeden Fall besuchen."

Severus murmelte etwas vom _Incarcerus _Zauber, den er unheimlich gern ausprobieren würde, sagte aber sonst nichts.

„Als nächstes beehren uns Katie Bell und Fred Weasley mit ihrer Darbietung. Sie haben den Titel „Summerwine" gewählt."

Beide stürmten nach vorn. Stellten sich auf der Bühne und legten los. Sie schauten sich dabei intensiv an:

_Strawberry's cherries and an angel's kissing spring_

_My summer wine is really made from all these things…_

…_ohh-oh-oh summerwine._

Beide sprangen in die Höhe und jubelten. Die Anderen klatschten und schrieen.

„Wow, das verspricht wirklich ein interessanter Abend zu werden.", ließ sich wieder Remus vernehmen. „Ein Höhepunkt jagt den nächsten. Unser dritter Höhepunkt werden Minerva MacGonagall und Rolanda Hooch sein, unsere Weather -Girls mit dem Titel „Raining Men"."

Stolz liefen beide mit hochrotem Kopf auf die Bühne und Minerva begann:

_Hi, we're your weather girls_

Rolanda setzte ein mit

_Uh-huh_

Beide steigerten sich richtig hinein und tanzten oder stießen ihre Hintereile aneinander.

Das ganze zog sich hin bis zum Finale, mit

_It's raining men,_

_Hallelujah,_

_It's raining men,_

_Amen._

Alle trampelten und pfiffen als Applaus.

Remus brachte es auf den Punkt: „Wahnsinnsshow! Da muss man nicht mehr viele Worte machen. Phantastisch! Nun gibt es eine kleine Programm Änderung. Statt zweier Duette von Harry & Ginny, sowie von Ron & Hermine treten die vier gemeinsam auf mit dem Titel „All for love".

Die vier hatten ihre Kleidung verzaubert und betraten als „Vier Musketiere" verkleidet das Rampenlicht.

Sie hatten die einzelnen Parts unter sich aufgeteilt, Hermine und Ginny sangen zusammen den Hauptteil und Ron und Harry stimmten beim Refrain und bei der Hintergrundmusik ein.

Die Mädels legten los:

_When it's love you give_

_** I'll be a man of good faith. , **_sangen die Jung's.

_Then in love you live._

_** I'll make a stand. I won't break.**_

…

…_Now it's all for one and all for love._

_ Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_ The one you need,_

_ ´Cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

…

_ Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

Auch hier gab es Riesenapplaus. Nur Severus hielt sich dezent zurück.

„Einer für alle, alle für einen. Das passt natürlich. Und nun bitte ich Cathrin zu mir auf die Bühne, denn wir beide werden euch jetzt mit dem Titel „Just one last dance" beehren."

Alle klatschten, als Cathrin sich erhob. Severus klatschte nicht, er sah sie nur an. Die Anspannung war ihm regelrecht anzumerken, obwohl er keine Mine verzog.

Sie legte ihre Stola ab und betrat die Bühne. Remus nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zur Bühnenmitte.

Sie stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zu den Zuschauern, sah nach unten, schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hände auf die jeweils gegenüber liegende Schulter.

Dann schwang sie leicht im Takt hin und her und begann:

_Just one last dance…oh baby…__just one last daaance_

Sie blickte auf und sang weiter:

_We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe_

Sie sah nun Remus an, senkte die Arme und nahm seine Hand.

_I look in your eyes just don__'t know what to say_

Er stellte sich hinter sie und fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Arme entlang, von oben nach unten.

_It feels like I'm drowning __in salty water_

_A few hours left´ till the sun's goanna rise_

Er hob ihre Arme in die Waagerechte und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

_Tomorrow will come and it's time to realize_

_Our love has finished forever_

Beide standen jetzt nebeneinander, berührten ihre Fingerspitzen mit ausgestreckten Armen und sie sang weiter

_How I wish to come with you_

_How I wish we make it through_

Jetzt nahm er sie in den Arm und beide tanzten eng aneinander geschmiegt. Er führte sie quer über die Bühne und sie sang:

_Just one last dance_

_before we say goodbye_

_When we way and turn round and round and round_

_It's like the first time_

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie Severus auf stand und die Große Halle verließ.

Aber sie sangen weiter bis zum Schluss

_Ther__e's no way to come with you_

_It's the only way to do._

Nun standen alle auf und applaudierten. Außer Atem verbeugten sie sich. Cathrin ging zurück zu ihrem Platz und hörte nicht, was Remus sagte.

Hermine umarmte sie und auch Minerva und die Anderen erklärten ihr, wie sehr es ihnen gefallen hätte. Sie sah nur zu dem leeren Platz, auf dem bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Severus gesessen hatte.


	25. Chapter 25

Als nächstes hatte Remus wohl George Weasley und Angelina Johnson vorgestellt, die zusammen „Where the Wild Roses grow" singen wollten. Ein besonders düsteres Lied.

Die beiden waren fast fertig zu singen. Die letzte Strophe hatte begonnen

…_As I kissed her goodbye, I said „All beauty must die",_

_Lent down and planted a rose between her teeth._

Während alle applaudierten erschien Dobby direkt neben ihr. Er flüsterte:

„Professor Granger muss sofort mit Dobby kommen! Professor Snape ist bei Miss Eileen! Bitte kommen sie, Professor!"

Cathrin stand auf und entschuldigte sich mit der Erklärung, dass Eileen wieder zahnte und weinte, sie müsse nach ihr sehen. Sie wünschte den Anderen noch einen schönen Abend und ging gemeinsam mit Dobby hinaus.

Beide beeilten sich zu ihren Räumen zu kommen.

Als sie durch das Porträtloch traten musste sie erst einmal lächeln. Severus saß gemeinsam mit Eileen auf ihrer Spieldecke und beide bauten einen großen Turm. Dabei war die Arbeit allerdings so verteilt, dass Severus baute und Eileen riss ein.

Als sie Cathrin erblickte, juchzte sie vor Freude. Severus stand auf, hob sie hoch und übergab sie Dobby, mit der Bitte, sie bettfertig zu machen.

Dann stellte er sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Draußen wütete ein Schneesturm.

„Ich freue mich natürlich, dass du hier bist, aber bitte verrate mir, was du hier machst!", begann Cathrin leise.

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er ebenfalls leise, aber mit zornunterdrückter Stimme: „ Was läuft zwischen Lupin und dir?!"

Sie war schockiert. Dass er sauer war, hatte sie sich schon gedacht, aber dass er noch immer eifersüchtig war, das verletzte und so erwiderte sie:

„Warum bist du so klein kariert? Zwischen Remus und mir läuft nichts! Nennst du das Vertrauen?"

Wütend fuhr er herum und zischte: „Sprich nicht von Vertrauen! Ich hab doch gesehen, wie er dich angegafft und begrapscht hat! Darum wollte er doch dieses ganze Theater heute Abend, nur um dich ungestört zu befummeln!"

„Und du glaubst, das würde ich zulassen? Wir haben nur das Lied interpretiert und dargeboten, mehr nicht! Mein Gott Severus, bitte komm wieder runter!", flehte sie.

Aber er schien es nicht zu hören und schrie: „ Das war keine Interpretation, das war Anmache pur!"

Sie resignierte und antwortete leise: „ Gut, wenn du dir das einreden willst und dich dann besser fühlst, dann tu´s. Remus ist für mich nur ein Freund. Ich genieße seine Gesellschaft und er bringt mich immer zum Lachen. Das lenkt mich ab, auch von meiner Sehnsucht nach dir. Aber wenn du daraus unbedingt etwas Unanständiges machen musst, bitte schön! Ich habe sowieso einen Entschluss gefasst und das alles beschleunigt ihn nur!"

Erschrocken fragte er: „Welchen Entschluss?"

„Ist doch egal! Bitte geh jetzt!", resignierte sie.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie an. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie fasst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, bitte geh!", sagte sie noch einmal, aber schwächer.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde nicht gehen! Bitte sage mir, welchen Entschluss du gefasst hast!"

Trotzig blickte sie ihn an. „Ich werde mit Eileen zurück in die Muggelwelt gehen!"

Man konnte sehen, wie ihn diese Mitteilung traf. Er wurde blass, ließ ihr Gesicht los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich zu sammeln und fragte schließlich: „Warum?"

Sie stellte sich an den Kamin, wandte Severus den Rücken zu und begann:

„ Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nur noch hier, weil es für mich gut ist. Die Anderen haben mich alle so nett aufgenommen und geben mir das Gefühl, hier zu Hause zu sein. Außerdem bin ich in deiner Nähe und kann dich wenigstens sehen."

Sie drehte sich um, sah ihn an und sprach weiter: „ Aber Severus das ist nicht die Art von Leben, die ich mir für Eileen wünsche! Natürlich, sie ist hier weitest gehend sicher, aber dafür wächst sie nicht so auf, wie ein kleines Kind in ihrem Alter das tun sollte.

Sie kann nicht schaukeln, nicht mit Gleichaltrigen im Sand spielen. Ich kann immer nur am selben Ort mit ihr spazieren gehen. Sie darf nicht mehr in die Nähe der Schüler kommen! Kurz, sie muss leben, wie eine Aussätzige!

Du bist ihr Vater Severus, aber du bekommst von ihrer Entwicklung rein gar nichts mit!

Sie kann keine Bindung zu dir aufbauen! Ihr seid, wie zwei Fremde!

Für ihre Sicherheit, muss sie ein großes Opfer bringen. Sie kennt es nicht anders, aber ich weiß, dass es anders sein kann!

Bei meinen Eltern wird sie auch geliebt und kann all diese Dinge nachholen!

Natürlich ist es nicht so sicher, aber Severus, dieses Risiko möchte ich eingehen!

Ich kann nicht nur an mich denken, sondern muss an sie denken und ihr das alles ermöglichen!"

Mittlerweile liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, sie sah ihn aber noch immer an. Er schaute ihr ebenfalls ununterbrochen ins Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen schimmerten, wie tiefe Seen.

Er lief hastig auf sie zu, stützte seine Arme links und rechts von ihrem Kopf auf dem Kaminsims ab und sagte eindringlich: „Bitte tu das nicht! Cathrin! Ich weiß es ist schwer für euch! Es ist auch schwer für mich! Natürlich würde ich nur zu gern sehen, wie sie aufwächst, mit ihr spielen, ihr Geschichten vorlesen, sie ins Bett bringen und abends mit dir auf der Couch vor dem Kamin sitzen, ein Glas Wein trinken und dich ununterbrochen ansehen!

Aber, Cathrin, es geht nicht! Nicht, so lange der dunkle Lord existiert!

Ihr seid in der Muggelwelt nicht sicher! Bleibt hier! Es steht dir selbstverständlich jederzeit frei, zu gehen, aber ich bitte dich! Bleib!"

Seine Augen sahen sie flehentlich an! Sie schluchzte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Severus, ich kann nicht! Eileen wird größer und ich kann sie nicht den ganzen Tag in unseren Räumen einsperren, ich muss gehen, um ihretwillen!"

„Nein!!! Bitte hör mir kurz zu. Albus hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht!

Minerva und er haben sich ebenfalls über uns Gedanken gemacht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie uns ermöglichen sollten, wenigstens an einigen Tagen im Monat als Familie zusammen zu sein.

Minerva besitzt ein Haus am Strand in einer ganz einsamen Gegend. Niemand weiß von diesem Haus. Ein Wochenende im Monat können wir dort verbringen.

Wir werden von dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer aus dorthin flohen.

Es gehört ein großes Grundstück dazu und ich werde mir große Mühe geben, Eileen den von dir so sehr gewünschten Spielplatz zu schaffen. Ich kann dann mit ihr nach Herzenslust an der frischen Luft herum tollen. Am Abend haben wir dann genügend Zeit für uns.

Nur mit dem Kontakt zu anderen Kindern, damit kann ich nicht dienen!

Ich weiß, es ist nur ein Wochenende pro Monat, aber es ist besser, als jetzt. Außerdem dürfen wir in Zukunft auch dort die gesamten Ferien zusammen verbringen!"

Seine Worte wurden immer eindringlicher.

Cathrin hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Was er ihr da vorschlug, wäre vor einigen Wochen noch das Ziel aller Träume gewesen, aber heute war es anders.

Sie sah aber auch, was es ihm bedeuten würde. Sein Blick war das totale Flehen.

Er sprach weiter: „Bitte! Cathrin! Das ist das Beste für uns alle drei und keiner muss zurück stecken! Sag ja!"

Sie sah ihn nur an. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Gib mir bitte Zeit, darüber nachzudenken!

Ich muss jetzt erst einmal Eileen ins Bett bringen. Möchtest du mich begleiten?"

Ohne ein Wort lief er hinter ihr her.

Dobby hatte Eileen inzwischen gebadet und umgezogen und war gerade fertig geworden.

Als sie ihre Eltern erblickte zappelte sie vor Freude. Severus nahm sie hoch und warf sie in die Luft, dann fing er sie wieder auf und sie jubelte. Er hielt sie im Arm und drehte sich mit ihr zu Cathrin um. Eileen spielte an seinen Haaren und zog nicht gerade sanft daran, aber er verzog keine Mine.

Dann ging er ganz nah an Cathrin heran und sagte: „Bitte!"

Als sie ihre beiden so vor sich stehen sah, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie nickte, lächelte ihn an und umarmte beide. So glücklich hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht gesehen. Seine Augen strahlten.

Dann trat er an das Bettchen und legte seine Tochter zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit wieder zum Schlafen.

Dobby disapparierte und beide gingen leise nach nebenan.

Dort zog er Cathrin in seine Arme, sah sie an und flüsterte leise: „ Bitte verzeih mir, ich bin und bleibe ein alter Esel! Ja?"

Statt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn. Er antwortete erst sanft und sacht, aber wurde dann immer stürmischer und erwiderte diesen Kuss so intensiv, als wäre er seine einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben.

Als sie sich kurz voneinander trennen mussten, um Luft zu holen, fragte sie: „Bleibst du bitte heute bei mir?"

Er küsste er sie wieder. Dann hörten sie ein leises Klopfen.

Cathrin ließ das Portrait zur Seite schwenken und Hermine stand davor.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist, du bist so schnell verschwunden.

Soll ich heute bei dir bleiben?"

Cathrin schüttelte den Kopf und vergewisserte sich, dass außer Hermine, keiner weiter in der Nähe war.

„Danke Mine, aber ich bin heute nicht allein!" lächelte sie glücklich.

Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und gab Hermine den Blick auf Severus frei.

„Ah! Alles klar! Wenn du mich brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest! Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend!", stichelte sie.

„Mine, du könntest mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun! Kannst du mir, nur für heute, die _Karte des Rumtreibers _besorgen?", als sie Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht sah, beschwichtigte sie gleich „Nein, ihr bekommt keinen Ärger. Er wird vergessen, dass ihr sie besitzt, sonst bekommt er Ärger mit mir! Es würde mir viel bedeuten! Bitte!"

Hermine atmete tief durch. „Na schön! Ich bringe sie gleich her! Aber zuerst muss ich Harry überzeugen. Für dich macht er es bestimmt. Bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Als Cathrin sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Severus seinen Gehrock und die Schuhe abgelegt und es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Er sah ihren Weihnachtsbaum an.

Sie holte eine Flasche Wein, goss beiden ein und nahm ein kleines Päckchen aus dem Schrank. Dann stellte sie die Gläser auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich zu ihm.

„So schmücken also Muggel einen Weihnachtsbaum!"

Sie hatte extra für Eileen Kugeln und Figuren in allen Farben an den Baum gehängt und er war kunterbunt. Es war nicht stylisch, aber schön.

„Ja! Und Muggel schenken den Menschen, die sie lieben auch eine Kleinigkeit! Bitte schön!", sagte sie und hielt ihm das kleine Päckchen hin.

Er schien überrascht.

„Was ist das?"

„Unser Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich! Mach es schon auf!", lachte sie.

Ungläubig packte er es aus und hielt ein kleines Fotoalbum in den Händen. Er drehte es hin und her, bevor er es schließlich öffnete.

Es war voller Fotos von Eileen. Jeden einzelnen Abschnitt ihres Lebens war fotografiert.

„Damit dir nichts entgeht!", sprach Cathrin.

Er blätterte das Album durch und betrachtete jedes Foto ganz genau. Dann hob er den Blick und sagte leise: „Danke!"

Es klopfte wieder.

Cathrin ging zum Portraitloch und öffnete.

Hermine hielt ihr die _Karte des Rumtreibers _entgegen. „Frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Harry. Wiedersehen macht Freude! Er soll sich nicht einfallen lassen, sie zu beschlagnahmen!

Auch nicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt! Harry vertraut dir!"

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen sagte sie noch „einen schönen Abend" und ging.

Cathrin ging zur Couch zurück.

„Was ist das?", fragte Severus und zeigte auf die Karte.

„Eine Weihnachtsleihgabe von Harry. Severus du musst mir etwas versprechen!"

„Ich sage jetzt nicht _Alles was du willst_!", lachte er.

„Nein, nur wenn es um diese Karte geht musst du mir etwas versprechen!"

„Um was geht es genau?"

„Harry besitzt eine Karte von Hogwarts mit dem Titel _Karte des Rumtreibers_. Er hat sie geschenkt bekommen und wenn man sie aktiviert, erscheint ganz Hogwarts samt Umgebung mit allen Geheimgängen. Alle im Gebiet der Karte weilenden Personen werden dann durch kleine, mit ihrem Namen versehene Punkte dargestellt. So kann man immer sehen, ob die Luft rein ist.

Du musst mir versprechen, dass du das Wissen über diese Karte nicht gegen Harry und seine Freunde verwendest. Lass ihm die Karte und vergiss, dass es sie gibt!

Er hat sie mir nur gegeben, weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Damit können wir, wenn du wieder gehen musst erkennen, ob dich Jemand sehen kann und wir noch warten müssen.

Versprich es mir, Severus!"

Er schaute erst einmal perplex, holte tief Luft und presste dann „Einverstanden" zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Man konnte ihm aber ansehen, dass das für ihn ein großes Opfer darstellte. Etwas gegen Potter in der Hand zu haben, aber nicht nutzen zu dürfen, das war schwer.

„So, nun lass uns anstoßen! Ich freue mich so sehr, dass ich nun an Weihnachten doch ein paar Stunden mit dir allein verbringen kann. Damit hätte ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gerechnet."

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und stießen an. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Beine und er streichelte ihr Haar. Dabei sahen sie sich unentwegt an.

Nach einer Weile erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Dann schmiegte sie ihren Oberkörper an seinen und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken und küsste ihre Stirn. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand immer wieder ihren Rücken hoch und runter. Sie begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und strich sanft über seine Brust. Dann trafen ich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. Es war fast ein Abtasten mit den Lippen. Mittlerweile war sein Hemd komplett geöffnet und er begann, sich an ihrem Reißverschluss abzumühen. Um ihm zu helfen, stand sie auf und kniete sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin. Er konnte ihn nun problemlos öffnen.

Sanft strich er die Träger von ihren Schultern. Sie ließ das Kleid herunterrutschen und stand in schwarzem String und schwarzem Push Up vor ihm.

Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, gefiel ihm, was er sah.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Hexen auch Reizwäsche tragen, wollte sich aber nicht lustig machen und den Moment dadurch zerstören.

Sie ergriff seine Hände und zog ihn hoch, dann kniete sie sich wieder hin und öffnete seine Hose, die sie ihm sacht herunter gleiten ließ.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte _Locomotor Couch_, woraufhin diese ein Stück zurück rutschte. Dann schwang er ihn noch einmal mit den Worten _Locomotor Couchtisch_, der auch Platz machte und zur Seite rutschte.

Dadurch hatten sie auf dem weichen Teppich mehr Platz und konnten sich sinken lassen.

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und er küsste sie sanft. Seine Zunge spielte mit ihren Lippen und bat so um Einlass.

Dann ließ er seine Hand sanft nach unten gleiten und öffnete ihren BH, ihr Höschen strich er ebenfalls herunter.

Dann küsste er sie über ihre Brüste hinab in Richtung Bauchnabel. Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf.

Beiden fielen immer wieder neue Dinge ein, mit denen sie sich weiter erregen konnten und so steuerten sie auf einen nie gekannten Höhepunkt hin.

Schließlich lagen sie schweißnass nebeneinander und atmeten tief ein. Nach einer Weile erhob er sich, hob sie hoch und trug sie nach nebenan in ihr Bett. Dort legte er sich neben sie drehte sich zu ihr um, setzte sich halb auf und sagte ganz leise „Ich liebe dich!".


	26. Chapter 26

Als sie am Morgen danach erwachte, lag Severus nicht mehr neben ihr.

Sie setzte sich sofort auf.

Eileen war auch nicht da!

Sie rannte nach nebenan. Dort saßen Severus und Eileen am Tisch und malten!

An so etwas hatte sie im Leben nicht gedacht.

Severus versuchte ihr beizubringen, wie man eine Sonne malt.

„Aber dafür ist sie doch noch viel zu klein!", lachte Cathrin.

„Na und? Man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen!", sagte er Schulter zuckend.

Dann stand er auf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen!"

Sofort verschwand ihr Lachen. „Ja, natürlich! Willst Du vielleicht noch mit uns frühstücken?"

„Nein. Es würde auffallen, wenn wir beide in der Großen Halle fehlen."

Er zog langsam seinen Gehrock an und reichte Cathrin die Karte des Rumtreibers.

„Du musst mit deinem Zauberstab darauf deuten und _Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut_ sagen. Wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst, sage _Missetat begangen_!", erklärte sie ihm.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und tat das, was sie ihm erklärt hatte.

Er staunte. Auf der Karte war klar zu erkennen, dass sich Niemand in der Nähe aufhielt.

Er küsste Eileen auf die Stirn und Cathrin bekam einen längeren Kuss.

„Ich freu mich schon aufs nächste Mal, Miss Granger.", sagte er anzüglich.

„Mal sehen, wie sie sich führen, Professor Snape!", flüsterte sie zurück und küsste ihn noch einmal. Dann ging er. Sie sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Sie frühstückte allein mit Eileen und beschloss, danach mit ihr spazieren zu gehen.

Severus hingegen ging schnurstracks in die Große Halle. Dort waren alle Professoren bereits zum Frühstück erschienen.

Er nickte nur und nahm neben Filius Platz.

„Wohin bist du gestern Abend verschwunden Severus? Wir haben uns auf eine Zugabe von dir gefreut!", stichelte Remus.

„Ich hatte einen Trank fertig zu stellen. Es ist ja bald Vollmond und da dachte ich, es wäre für uns alle gut, wenn ich mich rechtzeitig darum kümmere, bevor hier andere Gesänge erklingen!", erwiderte Severus lapidar.

Remus schaute ihn überrascht an.

Albus schmunzelte. Minerva konnte sich ein Lächeln nur mühsam verbeißen.

„Na Remus, wie sieht's aus. Wie weit bist du mit der Planung unserer Silvesterfeier?

Brauchst du Hilfe?", sprach Severus weiter.

Nun blickten alle auf. Das konnte doch nicht Severus gesagt haben!

Er war so gut drauf, da musste was passiert sein!

Severus war es egal, was sie von ihm dachten. Für ihn zählte nur, dass Lupin informiert wurde, dass mit Cathrin und ihm wieder alles zum Besten stand. Dass er es kapiert hatte, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Er war nämlich jetzt sehr still.

Minerva flüsterte leise: „Wann bist du denn ins Bett?"

Leise antwortete er: „Ich habe keine Ahnung." und grinsend fügte er noch ein „Ausnahmsweise!" hinzu. Beide wechselten verstehende Blicke und der von Minerva bedeutete „Aber wirklich nur ausnahmsweise!".

Die letzten Tage des Jahres vergingen wie im Fluge. Cathrin hatte zusammen mit Eileen und Hermine kurz ihre Eltern besucht, sie waren aber pünktlich zum Silvesterabend zurück.

Wieder saßen alle in der Großen Halle zusammen.

Der Tisch war üppig gedeckt, es erklang Partymusik und an der verzauberten Decke leuchteten die Sterne.

Gegen Zehn Uhr eröffnete Dumbledore zusammen mit Minerva die Tanzfläche. Es schien, als hielte Severus sich lustlos zurück.

Cathrin tanzte nach und nach mit allen anwesenden Herren, außer ihm. Erst beim letzten Lied vor Mitternacht bat sie ihn zum Tanz.

Mürrisch erhob er sich und folgte ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

Es erklang gerade ein langsames Lied und dadurch mussten sie sich enger aneinander schmiegen.

„Wie war´s bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Severus plötzlich.

„Sehr schön! Mein Vater hat Weihnachtsmann gespielt. Eileen hatte absolut keine Angst vor ihm und hat ihn sogar an seinem künstlichen Bart gezogen. Sie hat gestrahlt! Meine Eltern natürlich auch!"

„Da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen. Stell dir mal vor, sie würde Albus so straff am Bart ziehen und immer wenn sie ihn sieht, verwechselt sie ihn mit dem Weihnachtsmann und erwartet Geschenke.", schmunzelte Severus.

„Bloß nicht, sie ist jetzt schon viel zu verwöhnt. Was glaubst du, wie meine Eltern sie verhätschelt haben?", stöhnte Cathrin und fuhr fort „Ich bin gespannt, wie du aussiehst, wenn du den Weihnachtsmann spielst. Das wird ja irgendwann auch der Fall sein."

Severus sah sie intensiv an. „Ich hoffe bald und glaube mir, ich verwöhne sie noch mehr als deine Eltern, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme!"

Plötzlich erlosch das Licht. Die letzte Minute bis Mitternacht war es dunkel und alle warteten gespannt.

Nur Cathrin und Severus nicht, sie nutzten die Zeit für einen intensiven Kuss. Zärtlich spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, dann lehnten sie die Stirn aneinander. Während die anderen die letzten Sekunden herunter zählten, flüsterte Severus „Mein Engel, ich hoffe am Ende dieses Jahres müssen wir uns nicht mehr verstecken und können alle drei gemeinsam feiern!"

Dann küsste er ihre Stirn und rechtzeitig zum Feuerwerk, welches die Halle erhellte, lösten sie sich voneinander.

Beide wünschten sich für das neue Jahr das Gleiche.

Sie gingen zu den Anderen und alle gratulierten sich gegenseitig.

Albus nahm Cathrin zur Seite und sagte: „Ich wünsche euch beiden ein wundervolles neues Jahr und ich hoffe, dass eure Schwierigkeiten bald gut beseitigt werden."

Cathrin umarmte ihn und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.


	27. Chapter 27

Die Weihnachtsferien waren zu Ende und Hogwarts hatte die Schüler wieder zurück.

Alles lief wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.

Ende Januar war zum ersten Mal geplant, dass Snape, Cathrin und Eileen das Wochenende in Minervas Haus am Strand verbringen sollten. Sie hatte ihnen genau erklärt, dass es sich um ein kleines Cottage in der Nähe von Peel, einem kleinen Ort an der Westküste befindet.

In der näheren Umgebung gäbe es viel Mystisches zu entdecken. Wikingerkreuze, Begräbnisstätten, Runeninschriften und eine kleine Burg aus dem 16. Jahrhundert, die alles überragte.

Am Freitagabend begaben sich Cathrin, Eileen und Dobby in Dumbledores Büro. Severus war bereits vorgereist. Albus hatte für eine kurze Zeit eine Flohverbindung hergestellt. Minerva erklärte ihnen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und ab ging die Post.

Als sie aus dem Kamin traten, sahen sie sich erst einmal um.

Es war wirklich ein wundervolles, kleines Cottage. Die Wände waren aus unverputztem Naturstein, es gab viele Holzbalken und - träger und es war gemütlich eingerichtet.

Severus war nicht zu sehen.

Cathrin ging zur Vordertür und öffnete sie.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot war phantastisch. Das Haus lag oberhalb eines Hanges, von dem aus eine kleine Treppe hinab zum Meer führte. Man konnte kilometerweit auf das Meer hinaus sehen.

Um das Häuschen herum war ein kleiner gemütlicher Garten angelegt. Mit Blumen, Kräutern, Büschen und Beeren. Der Schnee hatte fast alles bedeckt, aber man konnte die Schönheit ahnen.

Sie ging ein Stück um das Haus herum. Da sah sie Severus. Er stand in einer Ecke des Gartens und war bemüht, aus einem kleinen Stück Wiese einen Spielplatz zu zaubern.

Allerdings benutzte er dafür seine Arme und nicht den Zauberstab.

Sie schlich sich an und wollte ihn von hinten umarmen, als er plötzlich herumschnellte, ihre Arme packte und sie hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war Furcht erregend.

Als er sie erkannte erschrak er, ließ sie schlagartig los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Verzeih mir bitte. Ich bin gewöhnt immer auf der Hut zu sein. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", sagte er zaghaft.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte Cathrin und rieb sich ihre Arme. „Einen solch stürmischen Empfang kann sich jede Frau nur wünschen!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Danach umarmte sie ihn. Er stand total versteinert da. Erst nach einer Weile entspannte er sich.

Cathrin sah sich sein Werk an. Er hatte sich unheimliche Mühe gegeben. Ein kleiner Sandkasten war aufgebaut und daneben stand eine kleine Rutsche.

Am langen Ast des größten Baumes in diesem Garten hing eine Babyschaukel.

Cathrin war begeistert: „Toll. Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht? Warum benutzt du nicht deinen Zauberstab?"

„Es war nicht so schlimm. Heute Morgen habe ich begonnen. War leichter, als ich dachte!", antwortete er. „Meinen Zauberstab sollte ich hier nicht benutzen. In dieser Gegend gibt es viele uralte Runen. Die sind in der Lage einen Zauber stark zu beeinflussen oder zu verstärken. Wenn irgendwer mitbekommt, dass ich hier bin, gibt es vielleicht Fragen. Wo ist Eileen?"

Sie gingen beide hinein. Als er Eileen sah, ging er sofort auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. Sie jauchzte vor Freude. Gemeinsam schauten sie sich im Haus um. Es war klein, aber gemütlich.

Im Erdgeschoss befand sich ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit einer Couch und einem Ohrensessel vor einem großen Kamin.

Nebenan war eine kleine Küche, eingerichtet mit allem, was das Herz begehrt und einer kleinen Essecke.

Sie gingen nach oben, Severus musste darauf achten, sich nicht den Kopf am Holzbalken über der Treppe anzustoßen, schon standen sie im Schlafzimmer. Mit einem großen Himmelbett, einem Einbauschrank und ebenfalls einem Kamin war es restlos ausgefüllt. Für Eileen stand ein kleines Gitterbettchen direkt zwischen Himmelbett und Schrank.

Im Nebenraum war das Bad untergebracht. Es bestand aus einer wundervollen, kleinen Badewanne, ideal für Eileen, Toilette und Waschbecken.

„Überschaubar.", sagte Severus und schnappte mit dem Mund nach Eileens Finger, den die ihm immer wieder in den Mund stecken wollte.

„Aber gemütlich!", strahlte Cathrin. Sie war glücklich, genau so hatte sie es sich vorgestellt.

Da es bereits dunkel wurde, übernahm Severus das Kochen und Cathrin badete Eileen. Dobby räumte inzwischen die Sachen in den Schrank. Danach verabschiedete er sich, erklärte aber, am nächsten Tag wieder pünktlich hier zu sein. Mit einem Plop verschwand er.

Als sie fertig war, deckte sie den Tisch und Severus servierte seine unübertroffene Pasta al Forno. Zu dritt saßen sie in der Küche und aßen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge. Sie lachten viel, auch Severus. Er genoss es, mit seinen Frauen hier zu sitzen und auf nichts achten zu müssen.

Danach brachte er Eileen ins Bett und Cathrin machte sich an den Abwasch. Es war ein ganz normaler Familienabend.

Eigentlich wollten beide es sich anschließend auf der Couch gemütlich machen, aber ihre Tochter durchkreuzte die Pläne.

Sie war in einer völlig neuen Umgebung und hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt.

Sie weinte den ganzen Abend. Ständig standen sie auf und sahen nach ihr, dann beruhigten sie sie und wollten sie wieder ins Bett legen.

Sobald ihr Körper über dem Bett war, begann sie von neuem mit dem Geschrei.

Also probierten sie als nächstes, sie müde zu machen. Er legte Eileen zu ihnen auf die Couch und als sie eingeschlafen war, wollten sie sie wieder in ihr Bettchen legen.

Kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen, öffnete sie die Augen und…

…schrie.

Also beschlossen sie, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen, legten sie in die Mitte und hofften, dass sie nun einschlafen würde.

Aber ihre Tochter hatte wohl andere Pläne. Sie wälzte sich im Bett herum, begann zu kichern und zu glucksen, weinte, wenn keiner sie beachtete und so vergingen einige Stunden.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Severus, nahm das Kind und ging mit ihr nach unten. Wie er sie dort beschäftigte, hörte Cathrin nicht, aber sie genoss die Ruhe und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Cathrin spät. Neben ihr das Bett war leer.

Sie ging nach unten und was sie dort sah, brachte sie zum Schmunzeln.

Severus lag auf der Couch, Eileen schlief auf seinem Bauch und beide schnarchten leise.

Er hatte eine Decke über sie gebreitet und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Sie beschloss, erst einmal Kaffee zu machen und die beiden noch etwas schlafen zu lassen.

Als sie die Küche betrat, war Dobby schon fleißig am Werk.

Der Kaffee war fertig und der Tisch gedeckt mit frischen Brötchen und Allem was dazu gehört. Er hatte auch an Eileens Lieblingsspeise gedacht, Haferschleim – Urggh!-

Nun ging sie zurück und kitzelte Severus sanft an der Nase. Er blinzelte und öffnete seine Augen. Dann lächelte er. Sie nahm ihm Eileen ab, die ebenfalls langsam erwachte.

Später beim Frühstück machten sie ihre Pläne für den Tag.

Auf alle Fälle, stand ein Strandspaziergang auf dem Programm. Cathrin liebte das Meer und ein Strand im Winter hatte für sie seine besonderen Reize.

Gesagt, getan. Severus in seiner Muggelkleidung sah zum Anfressen aus. Schwarze Jeans, schwarzer Rollkragenpullover und dicke, schwarze Steppjacke. Außerdem hatte er noch schwarze Handschuhe dabei.

Anerkennend pfiff sie und schlug ihm sanft auf sein Hinterteil, welches jetzt richtig knackig aussah.

Er schnappte Eileen, die nach der vergangenen Nacht erst richtig auf ihn stand und darauf achtete, dass nur er sie hochhob. Immer streckte sie ihre Hände ihm entgegen. Cathrin war abgeschrieben.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Der Wind pfiff ordentlich, aber es war toll. Alle drei hatten rote Wangen.

Als sie wieder am Haus ankamen, probierte Severus mit Eileen die Schaukel aus. Anfangs war sie skeptisch, aber nach einer Weile gefiel es ihr so gut, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

Zum Essen konnte sie ihre kleinen Augen nicht mehr offen halten und schlief in ihrem Stuhl ein.

Sie brachten sie ins Bett und sie wachte nicht auf.

Cathrin bat Dobby, auf sie zu achten und beide machten noch einen Spaziergang.

Sie wollten zu den alten Runen gehen. Diese faszinierte sie. Vor allem, nachdem Severus ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie noch immer von enormer magischer Bedeutung wären.

Auf Fläche, unterhalb des alten Schlosses ragte ein kleiner Steinkreis aus dem Schnee heraus. Auf jedem Stein waren Zeichen eingeritzt. Severus erklärte ihr einige davon. Er zeigte ihr Sowilo, die Rune des Glücks und Wunjo, die Rune der Freude.

Als Severus in den Steinkreis trat leuchteten die Schriftzeichen schwach auf und man konnte die Schwingungen regelrecht fühlen.

Beide waren erstaunt und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, als sie den Heimweg antraten.

An diesem Abend schlief Eileen gut und beide hatten Zeit füreinander.

Sie genossen es, einfach nur beieinander zu liegen und sich aneinander zu schmiegen.

So schliefen sie auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung gedrückt, denn die Abreise war gekommen. Schweren Herzens nahmen sie Abschied voneinander, denn Severus wollte später nachkommen. Eileen streckte ihm ihre Ärmchen entgegen, als sie den Kamin betraten, aber er konnte nur winken und sagte sanft: „Bis zum nächsten Mal mein Spatz!"

Von diesem Wochenende konnten alle drei die nächsten Wochen zehren.

Diese wiederholten sich nun in regelmäßigen Abständen, wie versprochen, einmal im Monat und es hatte sich eingebürgert, dass ein Standspaziergang zu dritt und ein Spaziergang zu den Runen zu zweit immer enthalten waren. Es kam so etwas wie ein Familienleben zustande, so etwas wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatten und der grantige, griesgrämige Professor Snape wurde an diesen Wochenenden lammfromm, wenn er in die Augen seiner Frauen blickte.

Auf einem dieser Spaziergänge fragte Cathrin nach seinem Leben vor ihr. Sie fragte, ob er schon einmal richtig verliebt war.

Er sah sie lange an und sagte dann: „Ja, ich war schon einmal verliebt. Damals dachte ich, dass keine Liebe größer sein konnte, aber heute weiß ich, dass das sehr wohl möglich ist.

Es war Lilly Evans, die Mutter von Harry. Wir kannten uns seit unserer Kindheit und haben immer zusammen gehalten. Sie hat mich immer verteidigt. Eines Tages, habe ich sie „Schlammblut" genannt und von da an wollte sie mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Ihre Ermordung war der Grund, warum ich nun gegen den dunklen Lord arbeite.

Ich habe geschworen, wenigstens ihren Sohn zu schützen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann, da er seinem Vater mehr ähnelt, als ihr.

Natürlich hatte ich auch danach noch Frauen, aber Liebe oder eine Beziehung war nicht möglich. Erst du hast mich aus meiner Isolation gerissen."

Er war stehen geblieben, hatte sich ihr zugedreht, ihre Hände genommen und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Dann schluckte er schwer bevor er bissig fragte: „Und wie vielen Männern hast du schon das Herz gebrochen?"

„Romanzen gab es schon ein paar. Aber richtig verliebt war ich bisher nur ein Mal. Es war Christian, ein Mitglied meiner Studiengruppe. Wir waren ein Jahr zusammen, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich so gern nach Hogwarts wollte und dann hat er mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Nach meiner Entscheidung für Hogwarts hat er unsere Beziehung einen Tag vor meiner Abreise beendet. Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, dass ich von Männern erst einmal genug habe und dann muss ich ausgerechnet an dich alten Griesgram geraten!", erzählte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ich werde dir gleich einen Griesgram geben, Frau Professor!", schimpfte Severus und wollte nach ihr greifen, aber sie konnte ihm entschlüpfen und nach einer ausgedehnten Jagd, sanken sie beide erschöpft ins Gras.

Sie beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn sacht auf die Stirn und sagte leise: „Ich liebe sie, Professor Snape!"


	28. Chapter 28

Ferienzeit!

Endlich war es so weit. Die letzten Wochen hatten sich wie Gummi gedehnt. Die täglichen Spaziergänge mit Remus hatte Cathrin stark reduziert. Irgendwie war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden seit der Weihnachtsfeier leicht gedrückt. Die Wochenendspaziergänge mit Filius behielt sie aber bei. Gespräche mit dem kleinen Zauberer gefielen ihr zu gut.

Aber das alles zählte nicht mehr, es waren Ferien! Wochen voller Ruhe und Frieden in Peel, auch einige Tage bei ihren Eltern, aber erst am Ende der freien Zeit.

Die Koffer waren gepackt, die Schüler abgereist und nun stand ihre eigene Abreise bevor.

Sie ging wie gewohnt mit Eileen in Dumbledores Büro. Dort verabschiedete sie sich von Albus und Minerva und trat mit Dobby und Eileen in den Kamin.

Severus wollte heute nachkommen. Also waren sie erst einmal allein. Für Eileen gehörte es aber schon dazu, dass Severus auf sie wartete und sie in die Luft warf. Ihre Augen suchten den gesamten Raum ab und als sie ihn nicht erblickte drehte sie die rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte mit einem völlig entrüsteten Ton: „Papa, ab!"

Cathrin musste lächeln. Die Kleine hatte sich schon so an Severus gewöhnt, dass ihre Mutter in der gemeinsamen Zeit fast völlig abgeschrieben war. Die beiden hingen unheimlich aneinander. Aber das war gut so.

Pünktlich zum Essen erschien Severus. Als Eileen ihn erblickte, schrie sie vor Freude auf.

Den Rest des Abends tollten die beiden vergnügt auf dem Boden herum.

Als Eileen später im Bett war, hatten auch ihre Eltern Zeit für sich und die genossen sie in vollen Zügen!

So oft es ging, gingen sie hinunter zum Strand. Sie sonnten sich, gingen spazieren, aber ins Wasser wollte Eileen nicht.

Eines Tages, sie lagen gerade im Sand und genossen die Ruhe, als Eileen sich plötzlich erhob, eine Weile still da stand und dann ganz zaghaft einige Schritte, direkt aufs Wasser zu lief.

Die ersten Schritte, das war etwas besonderes, zumal alle dabei waren.

Von da ab wurde es von Tag zu Tag besser, sie lief immer mehr und immer besser. Nach einigen Wochen ging sie zum ersten Mal direkt ans Wasser.

Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie die Wellen sich zwischen ihren Zehen brachen. Sie spreizte ihre Zehen und sah immer wieder hin und her zwischen dem Wasser und ihren Füßen. Dann kam sie empört schimpfend zurück gerannt.

Das Wasser war ihr zu kalt und zu unheimlich.

Aber sie versuchte es immer wieder, magisch zog es sie an.

Irgendwann stand sie bis zu den Knien im Wasser. Das war ihr wohl zu kalt und mittels ihrer eigenen Magie brachte sie es fertig, es unbemerkt anzuwärmen, gleichzeitig kam ein leichter Wind auf. Nun war sie zufrieden und aus dem Wasser nicht mehr heraus zu bekommen.

Die Wochen gingen ins Land und damit rückte auch die Zeit näher, an dem Cathrin ihre Eltern besuchen wollte.

Nur Eileens Geburtstag sollte noch gemeinsam in Peel gefeiert werden.

Am Morgen des Vortages saßen sie beim Frühstück, als Severus plötzlich blass wurde und an seinen linken Arm griff.

„Was ist los?", fragte Cathrin beunruhigt.

„Der dunkle Lord ruft mich zu sich, ich muss gehen!", flüsterte Severus.

Cathrin erschrak. Zu genau erinnerte sie sich noch daran, wie schlecht es Severus nach seinem letzten Besuch ging.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich bin bald zurück!", sagte er beruhigend und verschwand im Kamin.

Cathrin, beunruhigt wie sie war, machte derweil mit Eileen einen Spaziergang zu den alten Runen. Dort fühlte sie sich in einer seltsamen Art und Weise immer frei und unbeschwert.

Genau das brauchte sie heute!

Sie schlenderten über die Wiesen, bis sie die Steine in der Ferne erkennen konnten.

Je näher sie kamen, umso heller schienen sie zu werden!

Als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen blieben, begannen die Runen intensiv zu leuchten. Ein Summen lag in der Luft. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

oooooooo

„Nun sind wir alle vollzählig! Sehr gut! Ich habe euch gerufen, weil es morgen auf den Tag genau ein Jahr her ist, an dem das Kind geboren wurde. Ihr Narren habt es bisher nicht einmal ansatzweise fertig gebracht, das Kind zu finden!", zischte Voldemort.

Seine Anhänger hatten sich um ihn versammelt. Alle hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Wenn der dunkle Lord wütend wurde, war es besser, ihm nicht direkt in die glühenden Augen zu sehen.

Zu schnell kam er auf falsche Gedanken.

Wütend sprach der weiter: „Nur dank den Tränken von Severus bin ich überhaupt in der Lage aufrecht zu stehen! Die Schmerzen wären sonst zu groß, aber nicht einmal das treibt euch zur Eile! Manchmal glaube ich, dass mich nur Versager umgeben!"

„Nicht doch Herr!", hechelte Wurmschwanz. „Wie könnt ihr nur an unserer Loyalität zweifeln?"

„Sei still du Kröte!", schrie Voldemort. „Nicht ein Hinweis und du fragst, wie ich an eurer Loyalität zweifeln kann? Für mich sind keine Anstrengungen erkennbar! Aber das hat sich ja nun endlich geändert! Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr gibt es Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort des Kindes!"

Diese Information ließ er erst einmal auf seine Anhänger wirken. Erstauntes und erfreutes Getuschel machte sich breit. Severus erschrak. _Hat er wirklich Cathrin und Eileen gefunden? Aber wie? Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei ihnen! Das kann nicht sein. Es ist garantiert falscher Alarm! _, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Laut fuhr Voldemort fort: „ Bereits seit einigen Tagen bemerke ich, geringe magische Aktivitäten in Norden. Keine Magie mittels eines Zauberstabes, uralte eigene Magie. Nur gering, aber bemerkbar! Das Kind müsste nun in einem Alter sein, in dem es seine Magie beginnt zu entdecken! Vielleicht sind das tollpatschige Versuche! Bis vor einigen Augenblicken war ich der Meinung, dass man das einfach nur beobachten sollte.

Aber nun spüre ich es ganz deutlich! Es muss seine Magie sein!"

Das Getuschel wurde nun sehr laut. Alle redeten durcheinander. Severus konnte die Anspannung kaum noch ertragen. Ging es wirklich um sein Kind?

Hätte der dunkle Lord in diesem Moment bei ihm die Okklumentik angewandt, vermutlich hätte Severus ihm nichts entgegensetzen können und damit alles preisgegeben.

„Nun los! Diesmal werde ich selbst euch begleiten! Ich gehe mit Severus voran und rufe euch dann mittels des Males!", befahl Voldemort.

Severus war unruhig, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er disapparierte gemeinsam mit Voldemort. Bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit wollte er aber seinen Patronus zu Dumbledore schicken. Hoffentlich verstand er!

Alle verbeugten sich, als sie verschwanden. Zum Luft holen oder Gedanken austauschen blieb keine Zeit. Schon leuchteten ihre Male. Nacheinander machten sich alle auf den Weg.

oooooooo

Cathrin stand mit Eileen noch immer vor den Steinen. Die Runen strahlten heller, als je zuvor.

Gebannt starrten sie darauf.

Plötzlich schien der Himmel sich zu verdunkeln. Wolken zogen auf, Blitze zuckten, Regen peitschte und Donner grollte über das Land. Besorgt sah sie sich um, vielleicht gab es irgendwo einen Unterschlupf, denn bis zum Haus war es zu weit.

Ihre Augen erblickten mehrere dunkle Gestalten, die in ihre Richtung sahen. Es wurden immer mehr. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und sagte ihr deutlich, dass von denen keine Hilfe zu erwaten wäre. Im Gegenteil, sie bekam Angst, war aber wie gelähmt.

„Dort ist das Kind! Bringt es mir!", schrie eine seltsame Stimme.

Die dunklen Gestalten kamen in ihre Richtung. Cathrin drückte Eileen fest an sich und wich zurück. Sie ging immer weiter in Richtung der Steine, als ein Fluch sie traf.

_Crucio!_ Sie fiel. Eileen blieb unverletzt, aber Cathrin wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf der Erde.

_Levicorpus!_ Es riss sie in die Luft und sie hing kopfüber nach unten. Nun war sie für alle sichtbar und jeder konnte ihr einen beliebigen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

Severus war verzweifelt. Sein Herzschlag schien auszusetzen. Was sollte er tun? Zusehen, wie die Frau, die er liebte, wieder getötet wurde?

„Neeeein!!" schrie er.

Er rannte zu ihr. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, traf sie ein _Liberacorpus!_ und sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Eileen weinte.

_Protego!_ Damit schuf er ein Schild zwischen ihr und den Angreifern und trat an sie heran. Eileen war inzwischen in den Steinkreis gelaufen, stand dort und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

Das Summen und Vibrieren wurde lauter. Zwischen den einzelnen Runen begannen sich Linien zu bilden.

Natürlich! Der uralte Schutz der Magie durch die Runen! Seine Mutter hatte ihm einst davon erzählt, aber er hatte es fast vergessen!

Langsam hob er Cathrin auf, die die Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt und leise stöhnte.

Mit ihr betrat er ebenfalls den Kreis und legte sie sacht ab.

Um die drei herum begann sich ein Energiefeld aufzubauen. Sie standen nun in einem hellblauen Licht, welches wie eine Kuppel über sie gewölbt war.

Der _Protego_-Zauber ließ nach und die Flüche trafen die Kuppel. Aber alle prallten von ihr ab.

_Expecto Patronum!_ rief Severus. Sein Patronus erschien und er schickte ihn zu Albus, in der Hoffnung, dass der Orden ihnen zu Hilfe eilen würde.

„Severus, du Verräter!", schrie Voldemort auf.

„Nein! Ihr habt mich verraten. Schon damals, als ich euch bat, Lilly Evans zu verschonen!", entgegnete Severus.

„Dieses Schlammblut? Mach dir nichts vor Severus! Du hast sie doch schnell vergessen!", erwiderte Voldemort kalt.

„Niemals!" spie Severus. „Seit dieser Zeit arbeite ich für Dumbledore und habe euch verraten! Ich wollte sie rächen und das will ich noch!"

„Warum opferst du dich gerade jetzt für dieses Muggelweib und das Balg?", schrie Voldemort angewidert.

Severus nahm Eileen, die ihm ihre Ärmchen entgegen streckte auf den Arm, streckte sich und sah Voldemort ruhig an, bevor er antwortete: „ Es ist meine Familie! Mein Kind! Die Frau, die ich liebe und ich werde nicht noch einmal zusehen, wie ihr meine Familie zerstört! Wenn ihr sie beseitigen wollt, müsst ihr schon vorher mich beseitigen!"

„Das kannst du haben, du Schwachkopf! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Du hättest alles von mir haben können! Ich hätte dich reich und mächtig gemacht! Aber du willst es ja so! Stirb!!! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemorts Stimme überschlug sich.

Unzählige Flüche trafen den Schutzschild, aber keiner konnte ihn durchdringen.

Severus sah die hassverzerrten Gesichter und nutzte seine Chance.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort, als er überrascht aufsah. Eine kleine Hand hatte sich auf seine gelegt und Eileen sah Voldemort ebenfalls an. Er spürte eine ungeheure Energie.

_Avada Kedavra!_ , schrie er und der Wind trug seine Stimme weit fort.

Die Erde begann zu beben, der Wind wurde zum Orkan, die Steine strahlten so grell, dass alle die Augen schließen mussten. Eine Welle des Lichts ergoss sich ringförmig von den Steinen ausgehend über die gesamte Wiese. Jeder, den sie erfasste, fiel in sich zusammen.

Plötzlich war er still. Die Wolken lösten sich schlagartig wieder auf, der Orkan verstummte und die Sonne brannte am Himmel, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Nur die dunklen Gestalten lagen überall auf der Wiese.

Severus, Eileen und Cathrin befanden sich noch im Kreis. Der Schutzschild baute sich langsam ab. Hastig kniete er sich zu Cathrin hinab. Sie reagierte nicht, aber sie atmete noch.

Er legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss und umklammerte Eileen mit seinem rechten Arm.

„Cathrin, bitte! Mach die Augen auf mein Engel!"

Ringsum erklang ein „Plopp".

Nacheinander erschienen die Mitglieder des Ordens Albus, Minerva, Remus, Nymphadora, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Mundungus,…

Sie eilten zu den Dreien im Steinkreis.

„Severus, seit ihr in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?", fragte Albus hastig. Minerva nahm ihm Eileen ab und Poppy untersuchte Cathrin. „Severus, bitte lass sie los! Ich muss sie sofort nach Hogwarts bringen!", bat sie ihn.

Aber er hielt sie krampfhaft fest.

„Severus, bitte!", bat nun auch Albus. „Lass sie uns nach Hogwarts bringen. Nur dort können wir ihr helfen!"

Widerwillig ließ er sie los. Minerva und Poppy verschwanden mit Cathrin und Eileen.

Albus hockte sich zu Severus und bat ihn, zu erzählen, was geschehen sei.

Langsam begann Severus. Alles brach aus ihm heraus und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Albus hörte schweigend zu, bis er geendet hatte.

Unterdessen untersuchten die anderen die dunklen Gestalten. Alle waren tot. Schließlich langten sie bei Voldemort an. Als sie ihn erkannten, versammelten sich alle um ihn herum.

Albus und Severus traten dazu.

„Er ist tot. Voldemort ist tot und alle anwesenden Todesser auch!", sprudelte es aus Arthur hervor.


	29. Chapter 29

Alle waren sprachlos. Sie konnten es noch nicht fassen, dass nun wohl alles vorbei sei.

Zu lange hatten sie unter ihren Entbehrungen gelitten.

Severus schaute sich schweigend um.

Er ging über die Wiese und sah von weitem, dass im Inneren des Steinkreises ein seltsames Glitzern in der Luft lag.

Er ging darauf zu und betrat dabei auch den Steinkreis. Das Glitzern umlagerte ihn und er wurde mit einem mal ganz ruhig. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und er konnte in aller Ruhe nachdenken über das, was passiert war.

Seine Gedanken verweilten bei Cathrin und Eileen. Er musste unbedingt zu ihnen und das sofort!

Er trat aus dem Kreis und apparierte.

Von der Appariergrenze in Hogwarts aus rannte er so schnell er konnte auf die Krankenstation. Als Eileen ihn erblickte, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr, mit völlig verweinten Augen rannte sie tollpatschig auf ihn zu.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trat an Cathrins Krankenbett.

Madam Pomfrey machte ein ratloses Gesicht.

„Was ist los mit ihr, Poppy? Nun sag es mir schon!", blaffte er sie an.

Sie schaute ihn an und antwortete: „Es geht ihr nicht gut, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe!

Es gibt glaube ich, kein Körperteil, welches nicht gebrochen ist, zusätzlich noch Rippen und Becken. Das kann ich vermutlich mit Skeelewachs wieder reparieren, auch wenn es langwierig wird.

Was mir Kummer macht, sind die Verletzungen der inneren Organe. Sie hat einen Riss in der Leber und der Milz. Eine Rippe ist in ihr Zwerchfell eingedrungen!

Ich kann sie nur weiterschlafen lassen und hoffen, dass meine Magie und ihre Kraft ausreichen, um sie ohne Schäden später aufwachen zu lassen."

Severus hatte schweigend zugehört. Er musste das alles erst einmal verdauen. Instinktiv hielt er Eileen fester, die ihm mit ihrem ausgestreckten Arm zu verstehen gab, dass sie ans Bett ihrer Mutter wollte. Sie rief ständig „Mama!" Minerva strich ihm über den Arm.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte er. Seine Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören.

„So leid es mir tut, nun können wir einfach nur warten! Ich habe ihr einen _Sud des lebenden Todes _verabreicht. Sie wird schlafen, bis ihre Verletzungen geheilt sind. Sicherlich wäre sie beruhigt, wenn sie wüsste, dass du nun für Eileen da bist.", versuchtet Madam Pomfrey ihn zu trösten.

Severus konnte nur nicken. Es tat den Frauen in der Seele weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

Cathrins Eltern und Hermine kamen eilig angerannt.

Minerva ging auf sie zu, um ihnen alles zu erklären. Bei jedem Satz, wurde ihr Blick verzweifelter und sie schauten stumm zu Severus und Eileen.

Ihre Mutter trat zuerst an Cathrins Bett. Sie strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihre Hand.

„Mein Schatz, du darfst uns nicht allein lassen! Hörst du? Bitte werde gesund!", flüsterte sie und die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich zu Severus herum, tätschelte seinen Arm und streichelte Eileen über den Kopf.

„Sollen wir Eileen mit zu uns nehmen? Dann haben Sie Zeit, sich um ihren Unterricht und um Cathrin zu kümmern!", fragte sie ihn.

Energisch drehte er sich um und sagte laut: „Nein! Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Ich glaube, wir haben lange genug auf unser Familienleben verzichtet! Ich bin ihr Vater und nun, da ihre Mutter nicht in der Lage ist, werde ich auf sie achten und mich um sie kümmern!

Sie ist meine Tochter und es ist meine Pflicht, das zu tun!"

Er wurde mit jedem Satz lauter. Cathrins Vater trat auf ihn zu und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Keiner von uns möchte ihnen Eileen wegnehmen! Meine Frau dachte nur, dass es Ihnen helfen würde! Selbstverständlich kann sie bei ihnen bleiben! Hermine ist ja auch noch da, um ihnen notfalls zu helfen." Leise setzte er hinzu: „Ab und zu, würden wir uns freuen, sie beide zu sehen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht!"

Severus hatte keine Kraft mehr, zu antworten. Er nickte nur, trat an Cathrins Bett, küsste ihre Stirn und ging mit Eileen in ihre Räume.

Dort setzte er sie ab und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne ging langsam unter.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Fläschchen _Traumlostrank._ Den musste Poppy ihm hergeschickt haben.

Beide waren müde und so nahm er seinen Trank und legte er sich mit Eileen in das große Bett. So wie sie waren, schliefen sie sofort ein.

Er hatte wirklich keine Träume, aber trotzdem einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Zeitig war er wach und beobachtete seine Tochter, wie sie schlief.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie erwachte. Erst wurde sie unruhig, öffnete dann die Augen und strahlte ihn sofort an.

Beide standen auf und gingen nach nebenan. Er sah sich um. Still stand er im Raum.

Nein! Hier konnte er nicht bleiben, alles erinnerte ihn an Cathrin. Das konnte er nicht!

Er benötigte seine Kraft nun für Eileen!

Severus beschloss, in seine Räume zu ziehen und rief nach Dobby. Der Hauself erschien, mit einem traurigen Gesicht.

Severus bat ihn, Eileens Sachen in sein Quartier zu räumen und ging inzwischen mit Eileen auf die Krankenstation.

Cathrins Zustand war unverändert. Blass und still lag sie da. Es zerriss ihm förmlich das Herz, sie so leiden zu sehen.

Den halben Vormittag verbrachten sie dort. Dann gingen sie in die große Halle.

Ohne die Schüler war es trostlos. Albus, Remus und Minerva saßen am Lehrertisch.

Severus hatte zwar keinen Hunger, aber Eileen musste etwas essen und ihr zu liebe, musste er sich dazu setzen.

Danach ging er noch mit ihr spazieren, bevor sie in seine Räume traten. Dort legte er sie zum Mittagsschlaf ab und bat Dobby, auf sie zu achten.

Er machte sich allein noch einmal auf den Weg zur Krankenstation und blieb an Cathrins Bett sitzen.

Stumm sah er sie an. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare.

„Bitte tu mir das nicht an!", sagte er leise.

ooooooooooooo

Die nächsten Tage verliefen immer gleich. Aufwachen, anziehen, frühstücken, Cathrin besuchen, Mittag essen, spazieren gehen, Mittagsschlaf für Eileen, Besuch bei Cathrin für Severus, spielen, Abendessen, baden, schlafen für Eileen, Besuch bei Cathrin bis spät in die Nacht für Severus, unruhige Träume.

Dieses Jahr sehnte Severus die Ankunft der Schüler regelrecht herbei, hoffte er doch, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn ablenken würde.

Albus hatte bei der Eröffnung die Schüler über die Lage informiert und auch die Umstände von Voldemorts Tod näher erläutert. Das Meiste wussten sie schon aus dem Tagespropheten. In der Zaubererwelt war Severus Snape ein Held. Die Rolle von Eileen wurde verschwiegen, damit Keiner auf die Idee kam, ihre Macht missbrauchen zu wollen. Als er ihnen erklärte, dass Severus sich nun um Eileen kümmern würde, weil er Eileens Vater wäre, gingen seine nächsten Worte im allgemeinen Getuschel unter. Die Schüler waren überrascht und machten dem Luft.

Auch ein tödlicher Blick von Severus konnte sie nicht abschrecken.

Standen sie Severus als Vater anfangs noch skeptisch gegenüber, so legte sich das bald, als sie sahen, wie liebevoll er mit Eileen umging. Vor allem die Mädchen warfen ihm verklärte Blicke zu und lächelten ihn an, wo immer sie konnten.

Ein Gang in die Große Halle konnte so durchaus zum Spießrutenlaufen werden.

Severus schien das aber alles nichts auszumachen.

Die Mahlzeiten nahm er nun regelmäßig mit Eileen in der großen Halle ein. Da es nun kein Geheimnis mehr sein musste, dass sie zaubern konnte, machte es nichts aus, dass die Schüler ihren Zauberversuchen mit fliegenden Speisen zusahen. Minerva hatte den Stuhl neben ihm in einen Kinderstuhl verwandelt. Damit hatte er seine Hände frei und konnte auch die Spuren verunglückter Zauber leichter beseitigen.

Wenn er schnell zum Unterricht musste, trug er Eileen, hatte er Zeit, schlenderten die beiden gemütlich durchs Schloss.

Im Unterricht war Eileen immer dabei. Auch hier hatte Minerva einen Hochstuhl an den Lehrertisch gezaubert und Eileen genoss es, die Schüler beim Brauen zu beobachten.

Ihr Gebrabbel oder ihre gelegentlichen Zaubereiversuche, welche oft daneben gingen, amüsierten die Schüler und aus den Klassenräumen des Kerkermeisters erklang ungewöhnlich oft, lautes Lachen.

Die Krönung war, als Eileen eines Tages die Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Mr. Filch, ausgestattet mit einem Fallschirm wie einen Luftballon schweben ließ und Filch ihr hinterher rannte. Alle mussten lachten, selbst Severus.

Er war nicht mehr so verbissen. Er stimmte des Öfteren in die allgemeine Heiterkeit ein. Aber irgendwie hatte man das Gefühl, das Lachen erreichte nicht seine Augen. Zu oft dachte er an Cathrin.

Bei Eileen übernahm er alle Aufgaben selbst. Am Besten gefiel ihm, das abendliche Bad und wenn sie danach in seinem Arm eingeschlummert war, rief er Dobby. Er selbst ging zu Cathrin.

Ihre Knochen waren wieder zusammen gewachsen und die inneren Verletzungen waren verheilt. Eigentlich war ihr Zustand besser, als irgendjemand zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Aber Cathrin wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Er war verzweifelt.


	30. Chapter 30

Cathrins Zustand war nach wie vor unverändert.

Wie immer, saß Severus jeden Abend an ihrem Bett, als plötzlich Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey zu ihm traten. Albus legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Eine Zeit lang standen sie schweigend da. Dann begann Dumbledore: „Severus, mein Freund! Wir alle wissen, es wäre eigentlich an der Zeit wäre, dass Cathrin erwacht."

Schnaupend erwiderte Severus: „Daran müsst ihr mich nicht erinnern, das weiß ich selbst!"

Ungeachtet des Einwurfs sprach Albus weiter. „Wir haben uns auch unsere Gedanken gemacht. Was ist, wenn Voldemort ihren Geist geschädigt hat und sie gern erwachen möchte, aber nicht kann?"

Severus richtete sich auf und sah die beiden an.

„Das wäre nicht auszuschließen. Aber wie wollen wir das nachprüfen?"

Albus schaute ihn nur an und Severus verstand. „Okklumentik? Ich soll in ihren Geist eindringen?"

Dumbledore nickte.

Severus stand auf, stellte sich vor das Bett und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Cathrin.

_Legilimens!_

Er war auf einiges gefasst, was er sehen würde. Aber nicht darauf!

Er sah nichts!

Stattdessen war er in einem Strudel gefangen. Er schien zu fallen, Blitze zuckten überall und ein Pfeifen erklang, welches ihm fast den Verstand raubte.

Mühsam zog er sich wieder zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass es vorbei war. Er atmete schwer.

„Nun? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Dumbeldore.

Schwer atmend brachte er nur ein „Nichts!" hervor und sank zu Boden. Als er wieder sprechen konnte, erklärte er den beiden alles.

Fassungslos schauten sich die drei an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Albus brach die Stille „Laßt uns aufhören! Sprechen wir morgen weiter!"

Alle nickten.

Mühsam erhob sich Severus. Er blieb noch eine Weile bei Cathrin sitzen, küßte dann ihre Wange und ging.

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Sobald er seine Augen schloss, sah er den Strudel und die Blitze und er hörte das Pfeifen.

Als es dämmerte stand er auf, bat Dobby, auf Eileen zu achten und ging an den See.

Dort setzte er sich auf die Steine.

Das war Cathrins Lieblingsplatz gewesen. Hier hatte sie gezeichnet. Er zog die Knie an und legte seine Stirn darauf. Dann schloss er die Augen. Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei.

Cathrin, Eileen, die Ferien in Peel, der dunkle Lord, der Steinkreis und die Schutzhülle.

All das sah er noch einmal.

„Der dunkle Professor darf nicht aufgeben!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimmer hinter ihm.

Er fuhr herum und sah in die Augen von Firenze.

Er drehte sich wieder um und flüsterte: „Was wisst ihr schon! Wie kann man aufgeben, wenn man nicht weiß, was man tun soll?"

„Wir dachten immer, der dunkle Professor wäre voller Energie!", erwiderte der Zentaur.

„Firenze, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich glaube, ich verliere sie!", presste Severus hervor.

„Nein! Habt ihr schon vergessen, was eure Mutter euch über die Magie der Runen erzählt hat?

Ihr habt in ihrem Geist nichts sehen können. Weil nichts zu sehen war! Die Runen beschützen sie! Denkt nach, dunkler Professor! Was habt ihr im Steinkreis gesehen, bevor ihr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt seit?"

Severus stutzte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, worauf Firenze hinaus wollte.

„Ich sah ein Glitzern in der Luft und fühlte mich wohl. Ich konnte mich entspannen.", sagte er zögernd.

„Und nun denkt nach! Die Runen schützen den Geist der Reinen! Ihre Seele hat euch die Ruhe gegeben! Ihre Seele ist noch dort!"

Severus erstarrte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er auf stand. Als er sich herum drehen wollte, war Firenze verschwunden.

Nachdenklich kehrte er zurück ins Schloss. Was hatte Firenze gesagt _Die Runen schützen den Geist der Reinen!_ _Ihre Seele ist noch dort! _Er musste zu Dumbledore. Vielleicht konnte der damit etwas anfangen.

Ungeachtet der frühen Stunde schritt er auf den Wasserspeier zu. _Zitronensorbet_, der Wasserspeier gab die dahinter liegende Treppe frei.

Er stürmte sie nach oben und hämmerte dort an die Bürotür.

Ein verschlafener Albus Dumbeldore öffnete ihm, wurde aber schlagartig hellwach, als er erkannte, wer da so einen Krach machte.

„Bitte komm doch herein Severus. Etwas muss dir eingefallen sein, sonst wärst du nicht so zeitig hier, oder?", fragte er ruhig.

Hastig ging Severus an Dumbledore vorbei und betrat das Büro. Unaufhörlich lief er auf und ab und erzählte ihm dabei von dem ungewöhnlichen Treffen mit Firenze.

Dumbledore wurde nachdenklich. Sein Blick wurde ernst.

Er ging zu einem Buchregal und nahm ein altes, abgewetztes Buch heraus. Darin schlug er nach.

„Hm. Ich habe die Runenmagie völlig vergessen. Wie konnte mir das nur passieren. Firenze könnte Recht haben. Hm…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Severus war ungeduldig. Was das alles, was Albus dazu zu sagen hatte?

Er versuchte sich an die Gespräche mit seiner Mutter zu erinnern, in denen sie ihm etwas über die Magie der Runen beibringen wollte.

Was hatte sie gesagt?

„… die Runen schützen die Reinen vor den Dunklen. Eine reine Seele in Gefahr wird von den Runen geschützt. Sollte die dunkle Seele mächtiger sein, werden die Runen helfen, ihm zu widerstehen.", hatte sie ihm einst gesagt.

War es möglich?

Cathrins Seele, ihr Geist war in Gefahr. Ihrem Körper hatte Voldemort bereits geschadet.

Vielleicht hatten die Runen ihre Seele, ihren Geist aus dem Körper gezogen, um sie so vor Voldemort zu schützen. Wenn es so war, wo war die Seele dann?

War es das, was Firenze meint?

Das Glitzern in der Luft, der sichtbare Teil ihrer Seele, der sich noch im Steinkreis befand?

Atemlos erzählte er Dumbledore von seiner Vermutung.

Dieser schwieg und nickte nur.

„Wenn es so ist, wie schaffen wir es, dass ihre Seele in ihren Körper zurückkehrt?", drängte Severus ungeduldig.

„Ich dachte mir schon so etwas und habe in diesem alten Buch einen uralten Spruch gefunden, der uns vielleicht nützlich sein könnte.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert.", fuhr er fort. „Als erstes sollten wir Cathrin in den Steinkreis zurück bringen und dort sollten wir mittels des alten Spruches versuchen, ihre Seele und ihren Körper wieder zu vereinen."

„Lass uns sofort aufbrechen", mahnte Severus ungeduldig.

„In Ordnung, lass mich nur normale Kleidung anlegen." Erwiderte Dumbledore und zeigte auf sein Nachthemd.

Anschließend eilten die beiden zur Krankenstation. Mittels eines Schwebezaubers brachten sie Cathrin zur Appariergrenze und apparierten nach Peel.

Am Steinkreis angekommen legten sie sie vorsichtig in ihm ab. Das Glitzern war noch immer da. Es hüllte Severus wieder vollständig ein und seine Anspannung wich.

Beide, Severus und Albus stellten sich gegenüber voneinander im Steinkreis auf. Cathrin lag zwischen ihnen. Dann sprachen sie den alten Spruch:

_Insprinc haptbandun,  
inuar uigandun_

_Ben zi bena,  
bluot zi bluoda,  
lid zi geliden,  
sose gelimida sin_

Entspringe dem Fesselband,  
entflieh den Feinden!

Knochen zu Knochen,  
Blut zu Blut,  
Glied zu Gliedern,  
so seien alles fest gefügt.

Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann zog ein Wind auf. Die Runen erstrahlten in einem gleißenden Licht. Das Glitzern legte sich um Cathrins Körper. Es sah aus, als würde dieser es regelrecht einsaugen.

Dann war es still. Alles sah aus, als wäre nichts geschehen. Das Licht der Runen verblasste.

Cathrins Körper lag noch immer bewegungslos am Boden.


	31. Chapter 31

Severus war enttäuscht. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er geglaubt, dass Cathrin sofort reagieren würde.

Er kniete sich neben sie und schaute auf sie hinunter.

Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Komm, lass uns sie zurück bringen! Wir müssen jetzt abwarten!"

Widerwillig erhob er sich. Diesmal trug er Cathrin als er disapparierte.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation kam ihnen eine aufgeregte Madam Pomfrey entgegen gerannt.

„Wie kommt ihr dazu, sie einfach mitzunehmen? Mein Herz wäre fast stehen geblieben, als ich das leere Bett sah! Erklärt mir bitte, was das zu bedeuten hat!", rief sie ihnen aufgebracht zu.

„Poppy, du musst uns schon zu Wort kommen lassen! Natürlich werden wir dir alles erklären!", beschwichtigte Dumbledore sie.

Er erklärte ihr die Zusammenhänge, während Severus Cathrin zu ihrem Bett trug.

Dort legte er sie ab, sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Er war zu sehr enttäuscht und glaubte nun fest daran, sie verloren zu haben.

Zurück in seinen Räumen drückte er Eileen fest an sich. Sie lachte ihn an und sagte so etwas wie, „bab bab". Das hieß in ihrer Sprache so viel, wie ,Hunger'.

Er lächelte traurig zurück und ging mit ihr zum Essen in die Große Halle. Es war Wochenende, daher waren nicht alle Plätze belegt. Einige Schüler genossen es, länger zu schlafen.

Das war ihm Recht, so hatte er ein paar Blicke weniger zu ertragen.

Er drückte Eileen ein Milchbrötchen in die Hand und starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

Lupin, inzwischen von Albus unterrichtet, setzte sich neben ihn.

„Severus, komm schon! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles wieder gut!"

Ruckartig drehte er sich ihr zu und Blitze schossen aus seinen Augen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, mit deinem idiotischen Geschwätz! Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest!"

„Schön, dann erklär es mir!", erwiderte Lupin ruhig. Als er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, sagte er leise: „Falls reden willst, ich kann gut zuhören!"

Dann war er still und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Eileen machte sich darüber keine Gedanken. Sie hatte inzwischen ihr Milchbrötchen großzügig, fein gekrümelt über dem Tisch verteilt und machte sich an der Puddingschüssel zu schaffen.

Ihr Gesicht war von einem zarten Puddinggelb überzogen und die Haare verklebt.

Hermine, die inzwischen in die Halle gekommen war, kam sofort auf sie zu.

Sie zog ihr die Puddingschüssel weg und mit einem _Tergeo_ säuberte sie das Kind. Sie stellte hob Eileen aus ihrem Stuhl und sagte zu Severus.

„Professor, ich habe heute nichts vor und dachte, ich könnte ihnen Eileen ein kleinwenig abnehmen." Als sie sah, wie er seine Augenbraue hob und zu einer zornigen Erwiderung ansetzen wollte sprach sie eindringlich weiter. „Es würde mich freuen, den Tag heute mit ihr zu verbringen, wirklich! Erlauben sie es mir?"

Severus nickte nur, gab Eileen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, winkte ihr noch einmal zu und nach einem kurzen „Um 18 Uhr ist sie zurück!" verließ er die Halle.

Er ging nach draußen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Ziellos lief er durch die Gegend. Nach einigen Stunden stellte er fest, dass er am See stand. Er setzte sich auf die Steine und starrte gedankenverloren über das Wasser.

„So schweigsam, dunkler Professor?", erklang wieder eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Diesmal drehte er sich nicht um, er wusste, wer es war und antwortete nicht.

„Was habt ihr erwartet?", fragte Firenze unbeeindruckt weiter. „Dass alles sofort wieder gut wird? Ich hätte euch für klüger gehalten!"

Wutentbrannt drehte Severus sich um und schrie:

„Ihr! Was habt ihr mir erzählt? Ihre Seele ist noch dort! Wir waren dort, aber sie liegt noch immer bewegungslos da! Wolltet ihr euch über mich lustig machen? Und, war es das wert?"

Firenze schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Denkt doch einmal nach, dunkler Professor! Soll ihre Seele nur in ihren Körper fahren, sie öffnet sofort die Augen, lächelt euch an und alles ist gut? Ein wenig mehr Weitsicht müsst ihr schon offenbaren."

Severus schnaubte. „Weitsicht! Könnt ihr vielleicht sehen, wie es weitergehen soll?"

Firenze funkelte ihn wütend an und schnaubte zurück: „Ihre Seele muss erst einmal von ihrem Körper wieder Besitz ergreifen und sich bewusst werden, wo sie ist. Wenn sie dann erwachen will, wird sie es auch tun, aber wenn sie es nicht will, dann schläft sie weiter! Habt ihr das nicht bedacht?"

Fassungslos sah Severus ihn an.

Er senkte den Blick, drehte sich um und sah wieder auf das Wasser.

„Also gibt es noch Hoffnung?", fragte er leise.

„Hoffnung gibt es immer! Man muss nur an sie glauben!", erwiderte Firenze, verneigte sich und ging zurück in den Verbotenen Wald.

Severus hingegen erhob sich und ging zur Krankenstation.

Noch immer lag Cathrin bewegungslos da. Er wollte es wissen, hatte ihre Mission heute Morgen Erfolg gehabt? War ihre Seele in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt?

_Legilimens!_

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, mitten in einem schwarzen Raum zu stehen, der von riesigen, dunklen Wänden eingegrenzt wurde. Eine starke Welle von Traurigkeit, Schmerz und Angst erfasste ihn.

Er versuchte, gegen die Mauer anzukämpfen, aber sie begann sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen.

Hilflos rief er „Cathrin!" erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Als die Mauern ihn fast erreicht hatten, rief er noch einmal. Wieder war es still, dann musste er sich zurückziehen. Atemlos sank er auf den Stuhl. Er schloss die Augen und verstand nicht, was er da gerade gesehen hatte.

Irgendetwas in ihr war passiert, aber was bedeutete dieses Chaos? War es wieder so, wie Firenze gesagt hatte? Suchte die Seele ihren Körper ab, um zu erkunden, wo sie war? Hatte sie noch gar nicht realisiert, dass sie wieder zurück war?

Egal was er tat, es wurden eher mehr Fragen, als weniger.

Seine Verzweiflung wuchs. Er sah Cathrin an, wie sie so ruhig und friedlich da lag. Wieder hatte sich eine Haarsträhne gelöst. Er schob sie zaghaft zurück. Dann stand er auf, küsste sie und drehte sich um. Gerade als er den Raum verlassen wollte, erklang eine leise Stimme.

„Severus?"

Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. Sein Gehirn hatte ihm bestimmt einen Streich gespielt.

Wieder erklang ein Flüstern. „Bitte bleib!"

Langsam drehte er sich um. Was er sah, konnte er nicht glauben.

Cathrin hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah ihn an. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sofort rannte er zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Sagen konnte er kein Wort, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.

Er sah sie nur ununterbrochen an.

Sie lächelte. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen sich nur an und in seinen Augen stand der ganze Schmerz, die Trauer der letzten Monate.

Ihre Stimme klang rau, als sie fragte: „Ist alles vorbei?"

Langsam nickte er.

„Ist er, ist er fort?", fragte ihre Stimme rau.

Wieder nickte er, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, er ist tot und es ist vorbei."

Ihre Augen strahlten. Er legte sich zu ihr. Sie schmiegte sich in seinen Arm. Lange lagen sie so. Sie konnte spüren, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, es schien sich fast zu überschlagen. Er hielt sie nur fest und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Ist jetzt endlich alles überstanden? Haben wir jetzt endlich unseren Frieden? Oh Gott, ich bin so froh!_

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier und wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Er erklärte ihr alles. Bei der Stelle, als Voldemort sie quälte, stockte er. Zum einen nahm ihn die Erinnerung daran zu sehr mit, zum anderen wollte er sie kein zweites Mal quälen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihm schweigend zuhörte.

„Wo ist Eileen?", fragte sie sofort ängstlich.

„Es geht ihr gut, sie ist heute bei Hermine!", beruhigte er sie. Nach und nach erzählte er ihr alles, was in den letzten drei Monaten geschehen war.

Danach schwiegen sie wieder und hielten sich noch fester, beinahe so sehr, dass es wehtat.

In dieser Situation schliefen beide ein. Severus war einfach zu übernächtigt und Cathrin war noch zu schlapp.

In dieser Lage fand sie Madam Pomfrey. Sie musste lächeln. Das Bild, welches sich ihr bot, war zu niedlich. Der mächtige, stets mürrische Professor und die zierliche, immer freundliche junge Frau. Ein ungewöhnliches Paar. Cathrin öffnete die Augen. Als sie das sah, kam sie sofort herangestürmt.

Leise flüsterte sie: „Wie schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, mein Kind! Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ebenso leise erwiderte Cathrin: „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin noch ein wenig schwach und müde, aber ich habe keine Schmerzen."

Nun öffnete auch Severus die Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Severus, könntest du bitte Eileen holen? Ich würde Cathrin gern in der Zwischenzeit untersuchen!", unterbrach sie die Stille und schickte ihn so aus dem Raum.

Cathrin lächelte ihm hinterher.

„Poppy? Erzähl mir bitte, wie es meinen beiden die letzten Monate ergangen ist, Severus hat es zwar schon getan, aber ich möchte es gern noch einmal von dir hören."

Während Madam Pomfrey sie untersuchte, erzählte sie ihr alles. Sie sprach unter anderem von seinen täglichen Besuchen, davon, dass er mit Eileen zusammen in seinen Räumen wohnte, wie rührend er sich um die Kleine kümmerte und sie überall mit hinnahm, dass die Schüler ihr Bild von ihm revidiert hätten, als sie sahen, wie liebevoll er zu Eileen war und von seiner großen Angst und Sorge um sie.

Cathrin gefiel, was sie hörte. Es bestätigte ihre Meinung über Severus, dass er ein sehr gefühlvoller, liebevoller Vater war.

An die Geschehnisse in Peel, hatte sie allerdings keinerlei Erinnerung.

Dumbledore, der sofort erschien, erklärte ihr, dass die Runen sie geschützt hätten und vermutlich auch ihre Erinnerungen beeinflusst hatten.

Er erklärte ihr, dass durch den Tod Voldemorts nun kein Grund mehr bestand, ihr Familienleben zu verheimlichen. Von nun an, könnten sie offen zusammen leben.

Cathrin war glücklich. Erschöpft schlief sie ein.

Severus eilte unterdessen zum Griffyndorturm. Dort suchte er nach Hermine und erklärte ihr, was soeben vorgefallen war. Sie war total geschockt. Bevor er sich mit Hermine und Eileen zurück auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte, bat er Harry, dafür zu sorgen, dass Hermines Eltern informiert würden.

Um Cathrins Bett tummelten sich mittlerweile fast alle Lehrer, als die drei zurückkehrten.

Madam Pomfrey schob sie aber alle unsanft aus der Tür und machte ihnen klar, dass das wohl noch zu viel für Cathrin sei. Nur Hermine, Eileen und Severus durften bleiben.

Sie setzten Eileen auf ihr Bett und die kuschelte sich sofort an ihre Mama, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass es mittlerweile Schlafenszeit war.

Cathrin genoss die Nähe ihrer Tochter und sah auf sie hinab. Groß war sie geworden. Ihre Haare waren gewachsen und mittlerweile dunkelblond. Hermine hatte ihr kleine Zöpfe gemacht. Dadurch konnte man ihre Locken nur erahnen.

Ihre großen dunklen Augen wurden immer kleiner und schließlich schlossen sie sich ganz. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Hermine umarmte Cathrin noch einmal und ließ die drei dann allein.

Severus setzte sich zu ihr. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und beide sahen sich schweigend an.


	32. Chapter 32

Nach einigen Tagen konnte Cathrin aus der Krankenstation entlassen werden. Sie hatte gehofft, dass nun alle drei gemeinsam in ihren Räumen leben würden und machte im Schrank für Severus Platz. Die Besenkammer lies sie von Dobby magisch vergrößern und wollte sie so zu seiner Bibliothek umfunktionieren.

Das alles tat sie streng geheim, wollte sie ihn doch damit überraschen.

Am Nachmittag klopfte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete und Severus stand mit Eileen davor.

Die machte „Buh!" und Cathrin tat, als hätte sie sich erschreckt.

Daraufhin lachte die Kleine herzhaft und wäre ihrem Vater beinahe vom Arm gesprungen.

Er setzte sie ab und sie rannte auf ihre Mutter zu. Cathrin hob sie hoch und spielte mit ihr „Flieger".

Dann ging sie auf Severus zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er zog sie sacht an sich und wollte diesen Kuss intensivieren. Da aber Eileen neben den beiden stand und ihnen zusah, löste Cathrin sich sanft von ihm. Er schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!", strahlte sie ihn an und führte ihn zur Besenkammer. Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte: „In der Besenkammer? Miss Granger, ich bin entsetzt!" Seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

Sie nickte und öffnete lächelnd die Tür. Überrascht sah er sich um, an den Wänden standen Regale, die nur darauf warteten mit Büchern gefüllt zu werden und in der Mitte hatte sie zwei gemütliche Ohrensessel platziert.

Fragend sah er sie an. „Nun schau nicht so, dass wird unsere Bibliothek! Schließlich wollen wir vielleicht gemeinsam abends etwas lesen!", erklärte sie ihm.

„Aber warum? Ich habe eine Bibliothek!", antwortete er.

„Ja aber nun, wo wir in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung leben können, sind doch 2 Bibliotheken sinnlos."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, zugestimmt zu haben, zu dir zu ziehen! Es war nur davon die Rede, dass wir uns nun nicht mehr verstecken müssen! Cathrin, ich werde meine Räume behalten! An den Wochenenden und in den Ferien können wir das gern anders handhaben.", sagte er schneidend.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr keine Erwiderung ein. Sie stand, wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin ein komplizierter Mensch und brauche meinen Freiraum, eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit.

Ich muss die Möglichkeit haben, allein zu sein, sonst wird mein Verhalten unzumutbar!

Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, ständig Jemanden um mich zu haben, dafür war ich zu lange allein.", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Severus Snape! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Nun, wo endlich alles vorbei ist, willst du nicht mit

uns zusammen leben? Ich dachte, wir bedeuten dir mehr!", rief sie gekränkt.

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie ihn mit zornigen Augen ansah und sagte: „Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst! Wir wollen dir unsere Gesellschaft nicht länger als nötig zumuten!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er begriff, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und in ihm stieg eine unbändige Wut auf. Konnte oder wollte sie ihn nicht verstehen? Er hatte das Gefühl, genug gesagt zu haben, drehte sich um und ging.

Sie stand noch lange regungslos an der gleichen Stelle, bis Eileen sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

„Mama, Papa ab?", fragte sie mit ihren großen Augen und klammerte sich an Cathrins Bein.

„Ja mein Schatz, er ist ab!", antwortete sie traurig, hob sie empor und trat mit ihr ans Fenster.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?"

Statt einer Antwort hüpfte Eileen auf ihrem Arm auf und ab und nickte wild.

Sie zog die Kleine an und ging mit ihr hinunter zum See. Langsam streiften die beiden über die Wiese und sie versuchte Eileen zu zeigen, wie man Blumen pflückt.

Doch mit ihren Kleinen Händen erwischte sie die Pflanzen immer nur knapp unter der Blüte und so konnte man schließlich keinen Strauß zusammen bringen. Aber sie versuchten es immer weiter.

„Hallo Cathrin, Eileen!", rief es hinter ihnen. Remus Lupin rannte auf sie zu.

„Schön euch beide hier zu sehen, habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit spazieren gehe?"

„Nein natürlich nicht. Wir freuen uns, das letzte Mal ist schon viel zu lange her!", antwortete sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Überrascht sah er auf ihren Arm hinab. Gemeinsam spazierten sie weiter.

„Wie geht es dir?", begann Lupin.

„Besser! Ich merke fast nichts mehr, nur wenn ich mich zu schnell drehe oder bücke wird mir schwindelig."

„Wenn man bedenkt, was du durchgemacht hast, sind diese Nachwirkungen winzig.", sagte Remus leise.

„Ja, ich bin auch froh, da so glimpflich raus gekommen zu sein. Ich weiß, dass ich das alles Severus und Firenze verdanke, hätten die beiden nicht so unermüdlich nach Gründen gesucht, läge ich wohl heute noch bewegungslos in meinem Bett."

„Ja. Severus war nicht er selbst. Er hat sich zwar rührend um Eileen gekümmert, aber seine Gedanken sind Tag und Nacht um dich gekreist. Ich glaube, keiner ist glücklicher als er, dass du wieder da bist.", schmunzelte Remus.

„Wenn er glücklich ist, hat er eine seltsame Art, das zu zeigen.", erwiderte Cathrin leise.

Remus horchte auf. „Warum? Was ist geschehen? Hat die alte Fledermaus sich mal wieder daneben benommen?"

Cathrin bückte sich zu Eileen und half ihr, beim pflücken eines Grashalmes. „Schau mein Spatz, immer hier unten anfassen, nicht da oben, dann geht es besser!", erklärte sie ihr stand auf und fuhr zu Remus gewand fort: „Er weigert sich, mit uns zusammen zu wohnen. Angeblich braucht er seinen Freiraum, eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Erst könnt ihr nicht zusammen leben, wegen Voldemort und nun, wo ihr die Möglichkeit habt, verzichtet er? Der ist doch nicht ganz dicht!", regte sich Remus auf.

„Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt und ihn gebeten zu gehen, wenn wir ihm nicht mehr bedeuten.", hauchte Cathrin, den Tränen nahe.

„Komm her Maus!" Liebevoll nahm Remus sie in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Das hat er nicht so gemeint. Ich glaube der gute, alte Severus hat nur Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage bekommen. Er denkt, wenn ihr erst einmal zusammen wohnt, ist es endgültig."

„Und was ist so schrecklich daran?", schluchzte Cathrin an seine Schulter.

„Nichts. Er hat einfach nur Angst. Außerdem weiß er, dass er nicht immer der angenehmste Mensch ist und hat Angst, euch zu verkraulen.", beschwichtigte Remus.

„Glaubst du, er liebt uns wirklich richtig?"

„Was ist denn das für eine dumme Frage? Hätte er sonst wohl das ganze auf sich genommen?", ereiferte sich Remus wieder. „Er mag ja kompliziert sein, aber wenn Severus jemandem ein Gefühl entgegen bringt, ist das immer stark. Liebe genauso wie Hass. Glaub mir, euch beide liebt er über alles!"

Sie löste sich aus seinem Arm und sah ihn mit tränenverschmierten Augen an. Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und hob es sacht an. Dann reichte er ihr sein Taschentuch.

„Nun hör auf zu weinen! Gib ihm einfach etwas Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen!", sagte er sanft.

Sie schniefte in sein Taschentuch, trocknete die Tränen und küsste seine Wange.

„Lass ihn das nur nicht sehen, sonst bin ich ein toter Mann! Übrigens, wenn er dich nicht will, ich will dich auf alle Fälle!"

Nun musste Cathrin lachen und sie liefen weiter.

Aus den Kerkerfenstern folgten ihnen ein paar dunkle Augen, aber sie bemerkten es nicht.

_Was macht dieses alte Fellknäuel schon wieder bei ihr? Hat sie sich bei ihm ausgeheult und er widert Morgenluft? Hofft er jetzt auf seine Chance bei ihr?_

_Jetzt schmiegt sie sich auch noch an ihn! Ich bring ihn um!_

_Der nächste Wolfsbanntrank wird gigantische Nebenwirkungen haben, wenn er so weitermacht._

_Was? Ich glaub es nicht! Diesen Kuss wird er bereuen!_

Wütend griff er nach dem ersten besten, was er in der Hand hatte und schleuderte es gegen die Wand. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Severus, du bist ein Idiot. Diese Frau liebt dich, wie dich noch nie ein Mensch geliebt hat und du liebst sie auch! Statt mit ihr glücklich zu sein, musst du sie verjagen! Du müsstest jetzt da draußen bei ihr sein und nicht dieser Wolfersatz!_

_Genug gegrübelt! Du wirst jetzt raus zu ihr gehen! Zeig dem Affen, dass er keine Chance hat!_

Rasch erhob er sich und rannte fast hinaus. Vor den Toren schlug er wieder ein normales Tempo an und lief langsam auf die drei zu.

Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, bemerkte ihn Eileen. „Papa, Papa!" rufend rannte sie auf ihn zu, so schnell sie ihre kleinen Beinchen trugen. Kurz bevor sie bei ihm war, wäre sie fast über eine Wurzel gestolpert und gefallen, aber Severus fing sie auf und nahm sie in seine Arme.

Cathrin und Remus waren stehen geblieben und sahen den beiden entgegen.

Severus blickte ihr fest in die Augen, als er auf die beiden zuging.

„Mama, Papa da! Mama!", rief Eileen. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Cathrin stand einfach nur da und sah ihm entgegen. Sie sagten kein Wort. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu Remus.

„Ich danke dir, dass du meiner Familie Gesellschaft geleistet hast, aber nun bin ich da und kann die Aufgabe selbst übernehmen!", erklärte er süffisant.

„Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht und ich bin jederzeit dazu bereit!", antwortete Remus, winkte den beiden zu und ging zurück.

„Das glaube ich sofort!", zischte Severus ihm leise hinterher.

Dann sah er wieder Cathrin an. Lange Zeit sprach keiner von beiden. Eileen wurde es zu langweilig und sie bestand darauf, auf die Erde gesetzt zu werden.

Zögerlich begann Severus: „ Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich möchte gern mit euch zusammen leben."

Cathrin ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie wusste, wie schwer ihm die Entschuldigung gefallen sein musste. „Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Ich glaube, dass ich überreagiert habe."

Zögerlich umarmte er sie und sie umfasste seine Hüfte. Er drückte seine Nase in ihr Haar und atmete ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein.

Plötzlich zupfte etwas an seinem Bein. Erschrocken sah er nach unten und musste lächeln.

Eileen stand dort und streckte ihm ihre kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Sie wollte mit in die Umarmung eingeschlossen werden.

Er nahm sie auf den Arm, umfasste Cathrin bei der Schulter, sie umarmte seine Hüfte und so gingen sie zurück zum Schloss.

Selbst im Schloss behielten sie diese Haltung bei, was ihnen viele verstohlene Blicke einbrachte und jede Menge Getuschel. Aber das störte sie nicht.

In ihren Räumen angekommen, zog Cathrin Eileen um und setzte sich mit ihr auf den Boden, um ihrer neuesten Leidenschaft, dem Turm bauen zu frönen. Severus machte inzwischen einen Tee. Als Eileen alleine spielte, stand Cathrin auf. Severus umfasste sie von hinten und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu kribbeln.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es, seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Er trat zurück und holte die Teetassen aus der Küche. Dann setzten sich beide auf die Couch, sahen Eileen beim spielen zu, rückten eng aneinander und tranken ihren Tee.

Cathrin unterbrach die Stille und machte einen Vorschlag: „Du kannst doch dein Labor im Keller beibehalten und dir daneben einen Raum einrichten, der es dir ermöglicht dort auch einmal zu übernachten, falls du länger arbeiten musst oder auch nur einfach deine Ruhe brauchst. Ich finde das völlig o.k, solange es nicht zur Regel wird."

Er antwortete nicht, stellte aber seine Tasse auf den Tisch, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie in seine Arme. Dann küssten sie sich lang und intensiv, als wäre es der letzte Kuss ihres Lebens.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich in die Augen und jeder spürte die Liebe und Dankbarkeit des Anderen.

Am Abend, als Eileen schon im Bett war und sie gemütlich mit einem Glas Wein vor dem Kamin saßen, erhob sich Severus. Er ging zu seiner Robe und entnahm ihr eine kleine Schachtel.

„Könntest du bitte kurz aufstehen?", fragte er leise.

Sie erhob sich und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, war aber auf einmal völlig nervös.

Er öffnete die Schachtel und sie sah zwei ineinander verschlungene Ringe.

Erstaunt blickte sie auf. Severus sah sie an und sie glaubte in seinen dunklen Augen seine Seele zu erkennnen. Leise sprach er weiter.

„Dieser Ring ist das Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe zu dir. Er steht für deren Ewigkeit und unsere Verbundenheit. Durch diesen Ring möchte ich dich noch einmal fragen, ob du meine Frau werden willst."

Sie schluckte schwer, dann fiel sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals und hätte ihn dabei fast umgerissen. Nur schwer brachte sie ein „Ja!" heraus, denn sie hatte das Gefühl am Kloß in ihrem Hals zu ersticken.

Erleichtert nahm er den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn an ihren Finger mit den Worten.

„Er trägt die Inschrift _Pignus amoris habes_, was für ´Du hast meiner Liebe Pfand' steht. Diese Ringe können nur getrennt werden, wenn einer davon gebrochen wird."

Dann entnahm er seiner Robe eine zweite Schachtel, die den gleichen Ring enthielt und Cathrin steckte ihm diesen an seinen Finger.

Sie hielten sich noch einige Minuten an den Händen, dann schmunzelte er und sagte: „Nach den Gesetzen unserer magischen Gesellschaft, gehört ihr jetzt mir, Miss Granger. Ihr seid bis ans Ende eurer Tage an mich gebunden. Nun seht zu, wie ihr mich zufrieden stellt!"

Sie musste lachen. „Alter Chauvinist! Aber ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine Idee."


	33. Chapter 33

7 Monate später:

Sie hatten versucht, bei dieser Hochzeit für beide Glaubensrichtungen zu berücksichtigen.

Es war ein harter Kampf, weil Severus nicht leicht davon zu überzeugen war, Pfarrer Brown, den Pfarrer ihrer Heimatgemeinde ebenfalls die Trauung vollziehen zu lassen.

Erst lange Streitgespräche und Drohungen konnten ihn davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, ebenfalls einen Schritt nachzugeben.

So wurde die Trauung von Pfarrer Brown und Albus Dumbledore gemeinsam übernommen. Die beiden hatten komischer Weise damit kein Problem.

Cathrin kannte den Pfarrer seit ihrer Kindheit, er war es der sie getauft hatte und ihm erzählte sie eines Abends in seinem kleinen Häuschen neben der Kirche von ihrem Vorhaben.

Dabei musste sie ihn auch in das Geheimnis der magischen Welt aufklären.

Aber bei wem sollte ein Geheimnis besser aufgehoben sein, als bei einem Pfarrer?

Er war erstaunt, verstand aber und stellte keine weiteren Fragen.

Als er sie fragte, was sie mit diesem Mann verbände, erzählte sie ihm von den Geschehnissen der letzten 2 Jahre. Jahre voller Entbehrungen und Angst, aber auch voller Wunder, Liebe, Geborgenheit, Glück.

Damit war er zufrieden, wollte aber Severus vorher kennen lernen.

Cathrin musste alle Überzeugungskenntnisse anwenden, um dies zu erfüllen.

Schließlich saß sie gemeinsam mit Severus im Haus des Pfarrers.

Er war etwas verwundert, als er dem ungleichen Paar gegenüber saß. Dann sah er aber, welche Blicke die beiden sich zuwarfen. Trotz seinem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, flackerte immer wieder ein Strahlen in Severus´ Augen, wenn er Cathrin ansah.

„Severus, sind sie damit einverstanden, wenn ich ebenfalls an der Zeremonie teilnehme?", fragte der Pfarrer ungeniert.

Severus schnaubte kurz und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Man lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"

Cathrin knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Er drehte sich um und funkelte sie an. „Was?! Ich soll doch sicher die Wahrheit sagen!", bellte er dann sarkastisch.

„Was schreckt sie so ab? Die Tatsache, dass sie sich damit nicht auskennen oder dass es ein Wunsch ihrer Verlobten ist?", bohrte Pfarrer Brown weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, tendiere aber eher zu der ersten Variante!", erwiderte er schneidend.

„Wie mir Cathrin erklärt hat, wird sich Professor Dumbledore ebenfalls mit mir in Verbindung setzen und wir werden gemeinsam eine Zeremonie durchführen, die ihnen beiden gerecht werden wird. Zum Abschluss gestatten sie mir bitte noch eine kurze Frage: Lieben Sie Cathrin?"

Severus war still, hob dann den Kopf, sah Pfarrer Braun direkt in die Augen und nach einer Weile sagte er leise: „Mehr als mein Leben!"

Der Pfarrer erhob sich und die beiden folgten ihm.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt! Wir sehen uns während der Zeremonie!", beendete er das Gespräch.

Als sie vor dem Haus waren, ergriff Severus Cathrins Hand und die beiden apparierten nach Hogwarts.

Von diesem Tag an, hatte er sich nicht mehr gegen eine gemeinsame Zeremonie gesträubt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Pfarrer ihm imponiert.

Am Abend fanden sich beide in der Großen Halle ein. Die Hauselfen hatten ein wundervolles Buffet gezaubert. Kein Wunsch blieb offen.

Severus schaute nur etwas sauertöpfisch drein. Dieser Polterabend war nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Er hätte jetzt gern mit seiner Verlobten allein bei Kerzenschein gegessen und den Abend genossen. Stattdessen musste er sich hier diesen Krach geben.

Idiotischer Muggelbrauch!

Den Sinn verstand er noch immer nicht! Die bösen Geister sollten mit dem Krach vertreiben werden und Scherben würden Glück bringen! So ein Blödsinn! Aber Cathrin hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie großen Wert auf diesen Abend legt. Also musste er wohl oder über hier sein. Aber, dass er auch noch gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machte, konnte keiner von ihm verlangen.

Noch waren die beiden allein. Eileen hatten sie bei ihren Eltern gelassen, die später nachkommen wollten.

Cathrin schmiegte sich gerade an ihn und er strich über ihren Rücken als sie ein lautes Getöse zusammenzucken ließ.

Hermine und ihre Freunde waren erschienen und hatten jede Menge Porzellan mitgebracht, welches sie nun mit großer Freude zertrümmerten.

Ron, Ginny und die anderen Reinblüter hatten an diesem Muggelbrauch jedenfalls mehr Freude, als Severus.

Das war aber nur der Anfang.

Nach und nach trafen alle übrigen Gäste ein und der Scherbenberg wuchs ziemlich schnell an.

Cathrin wollte zuerst darauf bestehen, dass sie ihn von Hand wegfegten und Severus seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzte, aber als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, lenkte sie doch ein.

So dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Trümmer beseitigt waren. Nun konnte das Buffet geplündert werden.

In der Halle waren mehrere runde Tische aufgestellt worden, an denen sich die Gäste nun verteilten. Am Tisch der Verlobten saßen Albus, Minerva, Remus, Hermine und Cathrin´s Eltern mit Eileen, die unbedingt zu ihrem Vater wollte.

Aber Severus hatte heute keine Augen für sie. Er war damit beschäftigt, alle Stirn runzelnd zu beobachten.

Nach dem Essen dunkelte das Licht in der Halle ab. An der verzauberten Decke erschienen tausend helle Sterne, die gemeinsam mit den Kerzen auf dem Tisch den Raum ausreichend erleuchteten. Nicht zu hell, sondern eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Fred und George hatten eine Bühne aufgebaut und begannen eine neue Karriere als DJ´s.

Remus forderte Cathrin zuerst auf, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Severus einbrachte.

Cathrins Mutter hingegen ging zu ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spee und fragte ihn, ob er dafür mit ihr tanzen würde.

Er war zu überrascht, um abzulehnen.

Während sie tanzten, sah sie ihn auf einmal an und sagte: „Severus? Darf ich dich nun so nennen?" Er nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Ich möchte dir danken. Dafür, dass du meiner Tochter immer geholfen und sie unterstützt hast. Ohne dich, könnte sie heute hier nicht tanzen.

Ich weiß, dass du sie sehr glücklich machst. Sie liebt dich! Ich möchte dich bitten, weiter auf sie zu achten! Ja?"

Severus sah sie an und antwortete dann: „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass sie nur durch mich in diese Gefahr kam! Aber ich habe nicht vor, sie noch einmal so etwas durchleben zu lassen! Ich werde auf sie achten! Einer muss ja schließlich auf dem Boden bleiben!"

Sie lachte. „Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, küsste sie seine Wange und ging zu ihrem Tisch. Er stand wie versteinert und sah ihr ungläubig hinterher.

Cathrin trat von hinten an ihn heran. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Hat dich der Tanz mit meiner Mutter so aus dem Konzept gebracht?", lachte sie.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Der nächste Tanz gehört mir!"

Seine tiefe Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend froh, dass Eileen diese und die nächste Nacht bei ihren Eltern schlafen würde.

Das nächste Lied war sehr langsam. Severus´ Augen wanderten zu Fred und George, die beide Daumen nach oben hielten und ihm zuzwinkerten. Endlich zuckten auch seine Mundwinkel leicht.

Bei jedem weiteren Lied dirigierte er Cathrin immer weiter in Richtung Ausgang.

Schließlich war er erreicht. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Glaubst du, man würde uns sehr vermissen? Ich würde gern in unseren Räumen weiterpoltern!"

Wieder bekam sie Gänsehaut.

Sie sah ihn an, und lächelte verstehend. Dann gingen sie Arm in Arm hinauf.


	34. Chapter 34

So, nun hab ich es geschafft. Habt vielen, lieben Dank für Eure nette Unterstützung!

Ganz besonders möchte ich den treuen Reviewern Traudel, Katrin71, DaniSnape, Babs, Muggeltussi, Cat, Rihannon72, Traumfängerin, Sabine, Strick, Snowflake und Leokardia danken.

Ebenfalls ein dickes Bussy geht an alle, die diese Story zu ihren Favourite Storys erklärt haben.

Ohne Euch alle, hätte ich nie so lange durchgehalten. Auch wenn das keine typische FF war und meine erste Geschichte, so bin ich doch riesig erleichtert, dass überhaupt Jemand sie gelesen hat.

Verzeiht mir meine Fehler und seid ganz lieb gedrückt!

Eure Tina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen war Cathrin zeitig wach. Eigentlich hatte sie kaum geschlafen. Der _private Polterabend_ mit Severus hatte sich sehr ausschweifend gestaltet und eigentlich war sie fix und fertig.

Ihr Bräutigam war schon fort.

Sie streckte sich noch einmal richtig aus und überlegte:

_Nun ist es also so weit! Endlich heiraten wir! Wunderschönes Gefühl! Vor drei Jahren hätte ich das für unmöglich gehalten und nun? Mr. und Mrs. Snape, wie sich das anhört!_

_So Cathrin, los raus aus dem Bett!_

Sie frühstückte ganz allein und genoss die Ruhe. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Severus, Eileen und die heutige Zeremonie.

Bald würde ihre Mutter und Hermine kommen, um ihr beim Ankleiden zu helfen, wie es wohl Severus ging?

Der stand am Fenster seines Labors und trank Tee. Auch er war ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Wenn ihm vor 3 Jahren Jemand erzählt hätte, dass er eine Muggellehrerin heiratet und sie auch noch eigene Kinder haben, dem hätte er den tödlichen Fluch hinterher gejagt.

Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass er einen Menschen jemals so lieben kann. Cathrin bedeutete ihm alles. Er wäre ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für sie gestorben.

Noch immer war es für ihn unfassbar, dass ein anderer Mensch ihn liebte, so bedingungslos und ehrlich, wie Cathrin das tat.

Er war noch nie glücklich, bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie in sein Leben trat.

Er hatte vom ersten Tag an von ihr gelernt. Nun konnte er ihr und Eileen gegenüber Gefühle zulassen und zeigen, konnte auch mal lächeln.

Heute wurde sie Mrs. Snape, es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Remus würde ihn abholen. Dass der sein Trauzeuge wird, hätte er sich auch nie träumen lassen, aber Cathrin hatte ihn darum gebeten. Wenn er ehrlich war, nun wo er bei ihr keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellte, konnte er ihn sogar ein klein wenig leiden. Das würde er aber niemals zugeben!

ooooooooooo

Es klopfte und Cathrin öffnete die Tür. Freudig strahlend kamen ihre Mutter und Hermine herein.

Das Kleid stand bereits im Raum. Total verzückt schlug ihre Mutter die Hände zusammen.

„Mein Schatz, das ist wundervoll!", schluchzte sie.

„Wir haben auch lange genug gebraucht, um etwas zu finden, was ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Sie wollte eigentlich weiß, aber da sie ein Kind hat, muss sie in der magischen Welt allerdings in rot heiraten.", erklärte Hermine.

„Mein Gott ist das toll!", begann ihre Mutter von neuem und ging um das Kleid herum.

Es war ein cremefarbenes Korsagenkleid aus Chiffon. Das Oberteil war eng anliegend, ohne Träger, dafür mit zarten roten Streifen. Mit den eingearbeiteten Strasssteinen glänzte es traumhaft.

Durch einen ausschweifenden Unterrock fiel es glockenförmig auf den Boden. Am Rücken wurde der Rock zusammengerafft und fiel nun wie eine kleine Schleppe sanft herab. Auch er war mit zarten roten Streifen versehen.

Hermine kümmerte sich um Cathrins Haare. Sie steckte es hoch und ließ einige Locken herausschauen. Die Haare, die aus der Spange heraus ragten, ließ sie lockig über die Spange fallen, so dass diese verdeckt wurde.

Am Hals wollte Cathrin unbedingt die Kette von Severus tragen. Obwohl ihre Mutter ihr ein Collier mitgebracht hatte und dies wundervoll aussah, bestand sie darauf und setzte sich durch.

Dann war es so weit. Ihr Vater holte sie ab. Es war so geplant, dass sie mit ihrem Vater von der linken Seite her und Severus mit Remus von der rechten Seite her auf das Portal der Großen Halle zuschreiten sollten. Am Portal würden sie sich dann treffen, ihr Vater würde ihre Hand an Severus übergeben und gemeinsam sollten sie den Weg zum Altar antreten.

Aus der Halle erklang zauberhafte Musik. Ihr Vater reichte ihr seinen Arm und sie schritten auf das Portal zu. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkannte sie Severus. Er sah umwerfend aus. Diesmal trug er einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit Hosenrock. Er war mit ebenfalls dunkelblauen Blüten bestickt, die sich leicht absetzten. Sein Haar war frisch geschnitten und gewaschen und umspielte sanft sein Gesicht.

Die beiden konnten ihre Blicke nicht voneinander lassen.

Am Portal angekommen, überreichte ihr Vater ihre Hand wie vorgesehen an Severus, der ihr nun seinerseits seinen Arm anbot. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus!", raunte er ihr zu. „Wenn ich nicht schon in dich verliebt wäre, würde ich es wohl nun sein! Allerdings machst du einen müden Eindruck!"

Sie lächelte und flüsterte zurück: „Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben! Der müde Eindruck liegt allerdings nur an der Unersättlichkeit meines Geliebten!"

Beide schmunzelten und schauten dann nach vorn auf Eileen.

Die Kleine trug ebenfalls ein wundervolles rosafarbenes Kleidchen, mit Puffärmeln und Glockenrock. Sie hatte einen Blütenkranz im Haar und ihre Locken wippten beim Gehen. Stolz schritt sie vor ihnen her. Dabei streute sie kleine Rosenblätter. Es sah zu niedlich aus, wie sie mit ihren kurzen Beinchen versuchte feierlich zu laufen. Aber sie ließ sich von Nichts und Niemanden ablenken und war ganz gewissenhaft bei der Sache.

Am Altar erwarteten sie schon Pfarrer Brown und Albus. Beide lächelten ihnen entgegen.

Pfarrer Brown begann mit: „Lasset uns nicht lieben mit Worten, sondern mit der Tat und mit der Wahrheit!"

Albus fuhr fort: „Diese beiden Menschen haben ihren Willen zum Ausdruck gebracht, einander für immer verbunden zu werden. Um mit den Worten einiger berühmter Autoren zu sprechen –wer einen Menschen liebt, lässt ihn gelten so wie er ist, wie er gewesen ist und wie er sein wird- Die Ehe ist eine Brücke, die man täglich neu bauen muss, am Besten von beiden Seiten.

Wir wissen, dass ihr beide nun am Ende eines langen opfervollen Weges steht. Nie habt ihr den Mut verloren. Ohne euren Einsatz und natürlich ohne eure Tochter, wäre das Ende von Lord Voldemort nicht so schnell zu erreichen gewesen.

Endlich erfüllt sich euer Traum und ihr geht den Weg gemeinsam.

Ich bitte euch nun, eure eigenen Texte zu verlesen."

Beide wendeten sich einander zu. Cathrin begann. Leise, mit zittriger Stimme sprach sie:

„_Severus, vor Gott und all unseren Lieben nehme ich Dich an als meinen Mann.  
Ich will mit dir lachen und weinen, reden und schweigen._

_Ich will deine Stärken fördern und mit deinen Schwächen geduldig sein._

_Auch in schweren Zeiten will ich dich Tag für Tag auf Neue suchen_

_und mich immer wieder von dir finden lassen._

_Alle Tage unseres Lebens will ich dir treu sein und dich lieben, So, wie du bist._

_Lange haben wir uns auf diesen Tag gefreut.  
Der Welt zu zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören!_

_Wir haben geliebt, gelitten und gelacht.  
Wir sind erprobt, gute und schlechte Tage zu überstehen.  
Und so will ich auch in Zukunft stets daran arbeiten, dass wir so glücklich bleiben wie wir uns heute fühlen.  
Ich gelobe alles für unser gemeinsames Glück zu tun!  
Gutes festzuhalten, Schlechtes zu bekämpfen.  
Mein oberstes Ziel in meinem Leben mit Dir,_

_ist dafür zu sorgen, dass unsere Liebe immer so stark und unerschütterlich ist,_

_wie am heutigen Tag."_

Bereits nach wenigen Worten musste sie darum ringen, nicht laut zu schluchzen.

Servus sah sie ununterbrochen an. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer.

Ihre Worte machten ihn unendlich glücklich. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass seine Schwiegermutter nun laut in ihr Taschentuch trompetete.

Nun war er an der Reihe. Ebenfalls leise sprach er:

„_Trotz aller Tränen und Qualen  
wusste ich, dass wir es schaffen würden.  
Ich gelobe für alle Zeit Dich zu lieben  
zu respektieren und zu beschützen.  
Sei meine Frau, meine Geliebte,  
meine Freundin und meine Seele.  
Ich gehöre nur Dir._

_Cathrin, Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist.  
Anfangs hatte ich Angst, dass Du zu gut für mich bist._

_Ich meinte Dich nicht zu verdienen,  
Jemanden der so rein, liebevoll und zauberhaft ist wie Du.  
Aber wir stehen hier, umringt von den Menschen, die dich am meisten lieben.  
Ich bin so stolz und dankbar dein Mann sein zu dürfen.  
Engel, ich liebe Dich von ganzem Herzen und das wird nie anders sein._

_Unsere zwei Herzen haben zueinander gefunden  
und sind nun auf ewig in Liebe verbunden."_

Hatte Cathrins Mutter vorhin nur trompetet, so schluchzten jetzt fast alle anwesenden Damen laut auf. Keiner hatte Severus eine solch liebevolle Rede zugetraut. Selbst Albus hatte feuchte Augen und Pfarrer Brown lächelte selig.

Cathrin aber liefen still Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Nun war wieder Pfarrer Brown an der Reihe.

„Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, dies drei, aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen. Severus Snape, ich frage sie nun: Sind sie hier her gekommen um nach reiflicher Überlegung und aus freiem Entschluss mit ihrer Braut Cathrin Granger den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen?"

Mit fester Stimmer antwortete Severus: „Ja!"

„Wollen Sie ihre Frau lieben und achten und ihr die Treue halten, alle Tage ihres Lebens?"

Wieder antwortete Severus laut und vernehmlich: „Ja!"

Nun wandte Pfarrer Brown sich zu Cathrin um und fragte sie: „Cathrin Granger, ich frage sie nun: Sind sie hier her gekommen um nach reiflicher Überlegung und aus freiem Entschluss mit ihrem Bräutigam Severus Snape den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen?"

Leise, aber mit fester Stimme sagte sie: „Ja!"

„Wollen sie ihn lieben und achten und ihm die treue halten, alle Tage ihres Lebens?"

Die Antwort war ein „Ja!".

An beide gewandt fragte er nun: „Sind sie beide bereit, die Kinder anzunehmen, die ihnen geschenkt werden oder wurden?"

Zeitgleich sprachen beide laut: „ja!" Im Hintergrund rief Eileen laut ein „Ja!" hinterher und alle lachten. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Pfarrer Brown:

„Sind sie beide bereit, als Eheleute Mitverantwortung in der Welt zu übernehmen?"

Wieder erklang ein „Ja!" aus beiden Mündern.

Nun nahm Pfarrer Brown von Remus die Ringe entgegen. Sie ähnelten den Verlobungsringen und waren zwei ineinander verschlungene Ringe. Einer war golden und einer Silber. Feierlich sprach er:

„Herr, du hast mit uns einen unauflöslichen Bund geschlossen. Wir danken dir, dass du uns beistehst. Segne diese Ringe und verbinde die beiden, die sie tragen in Liebe und Treue!"

Nun gab er die Ringe an Albus weiter. Dieser sprach: „Ihr seit vor dem Ministerium und der magischen Welt nun verheiratet. Für die menschliche Welt müsst ihr allerdings noch einen Schwur ablegen. In diesen Ringen steht folgender Text _Pignus amoris habes,_Du hast meiner Liebe Pfand. Sie können nur getrennt werden, wenn einer von ihnen gebrochen wird. Sollte eure Liebe erloschen sein, wird er von allein zerbrechen.

Severus, bitte stecke Cathrin den Ring an und sprich deinen Schwur!"

Severus nahm den Ring von Albus entgegen, ergriff Cathrins rechte Hand und streifte ihn sanft über ihren Ringfinger. Dabei sprach er: „ Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, alle Tage meines Lebens. Trage diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue."

Nun übergab Albus den zweiten Ring an Cathrin. Sie nahm die Hand von Severus, zog ihm den Ring über den Ringfinger und sagte: „Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren, alle Tage meines Lebens. Trage diesen Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue."

Nun hob Pfarrer Brown die Hände und rief: „Im Namen Gottes, der Kirche und der Menschenwelt bestätige ich den Bund der Ehe, den sie soeben geschlossen haben."

Mit einem Augenzwinkern sagte Albus laut: „Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen!"

Nun fingen alle an zu klatschen und zu rufen. Unbeirrt beugte sich Severus zu Cathrin hinunter und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Beide küssten sich unter tosendem Applaus.

Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten sah er ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: Mrs. Snape, darf ich bitten?", dann bot er ihr seinen Arm an, den sie dankbar ergriff und beide stiegen vom Altar hinab. Im Nu waren sie von Gratulanten umringt.

Jeder wollte ihre Hand schütteln und sogar Severus ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen. Er war einfach zu glücklich, um griesgrämig zu sein.

Bei der anschleißenden Feier wurde ausgiebig getanzt, gelacht, gegessen und getrunken.

Der Eröffnungstanz gehörte Cathrin und Severus allein. Es war ein Walzer. Er drückte seine Frau eng an sich und begann zu führen. Seine Augen tauschten dabei ganz tief in ihre ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr bleibt die Luft weg.

„Nun, Mrs. Snape? Wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte er lauernd.

„Glücklich!", war die einfache Antwort und beide strahlten sich an.

Das Ende der Feier bekamen sie nicht mehr mit, da sie schon auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise waren. Cathrins Eltern hatten ihnen einen Trip nach Malta geschenkt. Ein solches Ziel voller Geschichte und trotzdem voller Ruhe, hatten sie sich gewünscht.

Eileen blieb bei ihren Eltern und so hatten sie Zeit für sich allein.

Bei einem ausgiebigen Strandspaziergang fragte Cathrin Severus, wie er sich fühle. Er sagte nur: „Glücklich!"

-ENDE-


End file.
